


IBYM

by sakuragirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuragirl/pseuds/sakuragirl





	IBYM

I’ll be your man

Sabrina drove her black SUV along the highway into Hollywood. Even after two weeks, she still wasn’t used to driving on the “wrong” side of the road, and the peak hour traffic just added to her already high stress levels. Today was the first day at her new job. Her dream job. One she had moved across the world to be part of. She really didn’t want to stuff it up.  
Thinking back, Sabrina still couldn’t get over how lucky she was to be approached by such a world renowned producer. Rob Stone was a producer and director known around the world for his popular television shows and motion pictures. And, in his quest to find the perfect body double for his new movie about a ballerina, had heard of Sabrina’s ballet abilities all the way over in Australia. He had even flown her across the world for a week in his private jet just to meet her and watch her audition. For some reason, he and Stefan, the choreographer, had liked what they had seen and offered her the contract on the spot.  
That was 6 months ago, and now she was heading in to start her first day. The movie was about a famous ballerina who meets and falls in love with an average Joe. Initially a popular chick lit book, there was a lot of public excitement around it. It was billed to be “the chick flick” of the year.  
Ballet was Sabrina’s life, and she had never been involved in making a movie. Other than some minor roles in high school plays a long time ago, she didn’t even know if she could act! She prayed she didn’t do anything to fuck it up.  
As she waited in the traffic line to clear security on the lot, Sabrina’s passenger door opened and a little dark haired girl jumped in.  
“What the fuck!” Sabrina started, scrabbling in her bag for her mace. Please let me not be car jacked on my first day!   
“You know, you really shouldn’t drive around with your car doors unlocked.” The girl advised calmly, talking a mile a minute. “You could get car jacked! I’m Alice by the way, I think Rob told you about me?”  
Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief and stuck out her hand. Rob had already advised her that he had hired her an assistant, Alice, to help with getting settled into the set and basically be at Sabrina’s beck and call.   
Alice shook her hand and started to laugh “I scared the shit outta you didn’t I? Sorry about that. I saw your car and recognised you and thought I’d show you where to go.”  
Sabrina rethought her initial assessment of Alice. Although she was little, she was obviously older than she looked. Probably around 25 or so. Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief as she realised they were dressed very similarly. Both in jeans and tees, although Alice was sporting 3 inch heels compared to Sabrina’s ballet flats. Her feet were her most important asset and it paid to look after them rather than look glamorous.  
Realising she hadn’t responded in any way, Sabrina remarked. “ I thought you were trying to car jack me! You’re lucky I didn’t mace you in the face!”  
Alice looked surprised, and a little scared.  
“My Dad’s the Cheif of Police back home. I know how to take care of myself.” Sabrina explained.  
“Remind me not to piss you off!” Alice laughed. After a brief silence, Alice pointed across the lot and showed Sabrina where to park next to a nondescript trailer.  
“This is your trailer, to do whatever you want to do with. I added a few touches but if you don’t like it, we can change it.” Alice advised before ceremoniously opening the trailer door and ushering Sabrina in like a game show host. Sabrina glanced around, “I get my own trailer?” She asked.  
Alice nodded. “The thing about making a movie is that there is a lot of down time between shooting. Lots of standing around waiting. You need somewhere to hang out, go through your lines and get in the role, so all the lead actors get their own trailers. And even though you don’t have a speaking part as such, Rob made an exception for you, he knows you’re new to town and personally I think he likes you.” Alice winked at her.  
“Ummmm...” Sabrina blushed, her first impression of Rob was that he was extremely gay.  
Alice laughed at Sabrina’s expression, “Not in that way! He is as gay as they come honey. I think he just feels bad about who you’re going to have to work with. He wants to keep you happy”  
Sabrina put her bag down, full of warm up leotards, shoes and tights, and replied vaguely, “Who do you mean?”  
Alice leant against the wall, sensing a good old fashioned bitching, “Bree, the lead female actress, the one you’re doubling for, is a right pain in the ass. I’ll warn you now, she will try to make your life hell on Earth.”  
Sabrina gulped, “Really? She seems so sweet in the magazines and interviews.”  
Alice laughed, a full belly laugh. “How long have you been in town?”  
“Two weeks.”  
Alice continued to laugh, “Sabrina, nothing is what it seems in the magazines or on tv. Half of it is either made up bullshit or rumours the actors or their agents have spread to gain interest.”  
Sabrina blushed again, she wasn’t as naive as she came across as, but she had figured some of it would be true.  
“Don’t worry, Bree is a bitch, but everyone else is really nice. We’ll protect you.” Alice bounded forward and gave Sabrina a quick hug.  
Sabrina hugged her back, liking Alice already. “I’m not as soft as I look, I can be tough.”  
Alice winked at her again, “Good, because you’re in Hollywood now baby. And if you’re not tough, you’ll get walked all over. ”  
TC  
Sabrina unloaded her SUV and followed Alice into the set stage. People were milling around, looking very important and busy. Being unfamiliar with the whole industry, Sabrina was taking her lead from Alice as to where she could stand and how to avoid ruining a set.  
Alice turned to Sabrina, “Okay, so here is the laydown for this week. Rehearsals are under way, Rob wants us to spend the next two weeks rehearsing the scenes, before he begins shooting.”  
“Two weeks? That doesn’t seem like a lot of time?” Sabrina interrupted.  
“The leads have had a full week already, so three weeks all up is pretty good actually. A lot of producers won’t even have rehearsals. They just start shooting and it’s usually always a mess. Causes take after take as everyone tries to work out what they want, where to stand, where the camera angles should be and so on.” Alice explained. “So we’ll spend the next two weeks in rehearsals, then shooting will start. We get a detailed list each Monday with the schedules for the week, then rewrites or changes every day before we go home.”  
Sabrina looked overwhelmed. “Sounds full on.”  
Alice nodded, “It can be. But don’t worry, I’m very good at my job. I’ll have you in the right place at the right time, you just have to turn up and dance.”  
Sabrina laughed, “Okay. I can do that.”  
“ Good, I’m just gonna pop over to Rob’s office and get the current script for you so we can read through it before the meeting. Help yourself to food, coffee, anything you want from the catering table.” she pointed in the direction of a table groaning with food, darting off before Sabrina could explain she had already read over the script.  
Sabrina wandered over to the catering table, praying that the catering company carried tea and not just coffee, but not liking her chances. What was it with these LA people and coffee? Aren’t they all supposed to be health junkies? Sabrina perused the table, looking for any beverage that wasn’t coffee or cola and accidentally knocked over a stack of large cardboard cups. Bending down to pick them up and muttering under her breath about the lack of respect for tea in this country, she was startled by a pair of combat boots right in front of her.  
“When you’re finished picking those cups up, I’d like a coffee stat.” a voice demanded.  
Sabrina’s gaze slid from the boots, up a pair of jeans encasing a muscular set of thighs, a snug fitting black t-shirt that outlined a nice set of pecs before landing on the face of the most ruggedly gorgeous man she had ever seen.  
“Comprende English?” the man smirked at her, aware of her ogling. Sabrina snapped her mouth shut and stood up quickly.  
“Yes I comprende English” she snapped, trying to control her blush, she could feel the burn colouring her cheeks.  
“So how about that cup of Joe then?” His Royal Hotness asked.  
“I don’t make coffee, if I could find something resembling tea on this table, I’d happily make you a cup but coffee is not my thing.” Sabrina remarked.  
Ahhh she’s feisty, he thought. And gorgeous, she has this English rose look going on, pale skin, dark tumbling hair and striking green eyes. His eyes raked her body, and surprisingly his cock sprung to life. What was he, fifteen? He’d seen hotter women before, and not been affected by them so quickly. But there was something about her...  
Sabrina suddenly realised who this man was. This was David Finn. The star of the show, the man voted Most Eligible Bachelor for the last two years running, the man all women (and some men) would happily give up their straightening iron forever for a chance to spend one night with him.   
“So if you don’t make coffee, you must be a pretty crappy caterer. Hmmmm...maybe you’re just here for decoration...” David tilted his head, running his eyes from her head to her feet and back again, lingering just a little on her chest.  
Sabrina huffed and crossed her arms across her breasts, turning her back on him, she stalked away to find Alice. She didn’t care how hot he was, no man had any right to be such a blatant perve. And to suggest she was purely decoration!  
David laughed at her retreating back. Most women he met would have giggled and started flirting with him after meeting him, he couldn’t even remember that last time he was shot down by a woman. What a bitch though! Wouldn’t even make him a cup of coffee! Rob’s PA called his name and jerked her thumb upstairs, indicating the meeting was about to start. David sighed and ran his hand through his hair, turning back and walking towards the stairs.  
TC  
David sat around the table, rereading his script and trying to ignore his need to start yawning. He was surrounded by people who loved to talk about the overall “awesomeness” of life. Their awesomeness, his awesomeness, someone elses awesomeness. He was sick to death of it all. Maybe he needed a break, go down to the ranch for the weekend or something. They’d only been rehearsing for a few weeks and he was already feeling sick and jaded of it all. Bree’s blatant come ons and suggestive flirting hadn’t helped, the next time she grabbed his dick he was going to have to hold himself back from slapping her in the face like a teenage girl. He had to get a handle on himself before filming started or he could potentially fuck up the whole film. A shoulder jammed into him as someone sat down next to him, jolting David out of his daydream and he realised Josh, his best friend and assistant, was smirking at him with a smile.  
“What the fuck is up with you today Bro?” Josh bumped David’s shoulder again.  
“Bad fucking mood, sick of all this LA shit.” David replied, rubbing his face on his shoulder before noticing Alice, his sister, walk in to the room looking around agitatedly before making her way over to David and handing him a cup of coffee. David smiled at her gratefully.  
“Well, I have something to brighten your day. The new girl starts today and she is H-O-T!” Josh wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as Alice sat in a chair across the table from them.  
“Dude, I know how to spell hot. You don’t have to impress me with your community college education. And what new girl? If you mean the caterer downstairs, we already met and she is a B-I-T-C-H. Wouldn’t even make me a fucking cup of coffee!” David was still pissed about that. Never mind that she had a nice set of perky, real-looking tits and legs for days, if a girl doesn’t want to make coffee, she shouldn’t be working as a fucking caterer.  
“What are you? 5 years old? You can say the word bitch to me dude, I won’t get offended.” Josh laughed in his face. “ And no, not some caterer chick. Bree’s dance and body double. The one Rob keeps gushing about? Ring any bells?”  
Realising Rob had come in to the room and started speaking, David nodded his head at Josh and mumbled “Vaguely” before turning his attention to Rob, the producer, director, writer and, for all intents and purposes, the boss. Rob could be a real prick, he had high expectations of his staff and God forbid should you fail to meet them. He had no time for drama queens or prima donnas which was surprising seeing as he had hired Bree.   
“So anyone seen her?” Rob asked the room, turning to Alice.   
Alice shrugged, “I pointed her in the direction of the catering table and that’s the last I saw of her. When I came back to find her she was gone.”  
“Maybe the shit food scared her off!” Josh bellowed out, causing everyone to laugh.  
Just then the door swung open and a woman with tumbling mahogany hair, lean legs and a gorgeous set of breasts literally fell into the room before getting her balance and swinging around to face Rob. “Oh crap Rob. I’m so sorry I’m late, I was on a mission to find a cup of tea and got a bit lost!”.  
David looked at Josh with a confused expression, “The new girl” Josh mouthed and pointed at the girl. Oh shit, David thought.  
TC  
“Right so we spend the next couple of days finishing the scene rehearsals.” Rob was winding up the meeting, David was still staring at the girl across the table who was frantically scribbling in her notebook, her copy of the script already marked with pen and highlighter, a look of intense concentration on her face. “Sabrina, we will need you to be around at all times so we can check the lighting and your movements with the rest of the dancers. The choreographer will take you through the dances you must learn quickly. Alice will introduce you to the others and show you where to go. And we’ll need you for the first sex scene rehearsal with David next week.”  
“What?” David interrupted.  
Josh turned to look at him, “Bree has a T&A disclosure in her contract. She is refusing to show any skin. Sabrina is her body double so we will be using her for most of the sex scenes. We’ve been through this David.”  
“Oh.” He replied stupidly, where the fuck was his brain today? Josh was looking at him like he was a mental case.  
“But next week?” Sabrina asked softly, “Will it be a closed set?” Sabrina asked quietly, in an accent David still couldn’t place. Was she English? Canadian? Australian? Whatever it was, it was hot. David felt his cock harden in his jeans. This could be potentially embarrassing, it was not a very professional thing to do to get a hard on while you were pretending to have sex with someone.  
“It won’t need to be a closed set honey.”Rob smiled at Sabrina, he never smiled at anyone, thought David “It’s just a rehersal so there won’t be any nudity or anything like that.” Rob nodded at Alice and Josh who were also writing in notebooks. Am I the only one who never writes anything down? David thought to himself. Lucky for him, Josh was a fantastic assistant. Everyone joked Alice had been born with a Blackberry in her hand so between them both, David was well and truly taken care of.  
With the meeting over Alice jumped up and hurried over to Sabrina. Sabrina thought she saw Alice shoot a strange look to David, but before she could ask her about it, it was gone. Some people passed by her, introducing themselves and generally saying hi. Everyone appeared to be very friendly, except for that dickhead, David. As Sabrina stood up and grabbed her notebook, Alice grabbed her by the hand and towed her over to said dickhead.  
“David! Josh! This is Sabrina!” Alice bounced up and down with excitement, like a little kid at a Dora concert.  
Josh stuck his hand out and shook Sabrina’s hand, nearly breaking it in the process. Josh was a big guy, with big hands and big muscles. His, welcoming smile gave Sabrina the impression that he was a genuinely nice guy and unaware of the fact that he had nearly crushed her hand.   
Sabrina turned to David, “We’ve met” she commented dryly.  
“But not formally,” David stuck his hand out, giving her his trademark, panty wetting, half smile.  
“Okay...” Alice looked from David to Sabrina, eyebrows raised. “Anyway, Sabrina, this is my brother, and lead actor, David.”  
“Your brother?” Sabrina questioned, shaking hands with David and eying him suspiciously.  
“Uh hunh.” Alice confirmed.”My husband, Jasper, works here too, he does production.”  
“Does anyone else from your family work here?” Sabrina asked.  
“No, well Rose, our cousin, works in the costume department sometimes, just as a casual. Our Dad is a surgeon over at the Children’s Hospital.” David jumped in before Alice could reply, still holding on to Sabrina’s hand.  
“That must be nice. Having your family so close.” Sabrina said, eyeing David and trying to take her hand back from him.  
David thought it humorous that out of the two things Sabrina knew about him, she chose to concentrate on his family. Obviously she was not easily impressed by his star status. It was refreshing as usually women fawned all over him when they first met him. Sabrina, looking at him like he was a worm in an apple, or worse, was the exact opposite. She finally managed to prise her hand away from his grip.  
Josh laughed and slapped David on the back, Sabrina looked like she wanted to wipe his germs off her hand against her jeans but she didn’t. Instead she turned and picked up her bag. “Ready to go Alice?” she asked, “I need to warm up and meet with the choreographer at the studio”. And with that she walked out the door, leaving David staring at her tight arse.  
“Fuck me.” David breathed, “Where the fuck did she come from?”  
“Australia mate!” Josh slapped David on the back again, still laughing and followed Alice out the door.  
TC  
“And cut!” Rob screamed as David and Bree kissed passionately. David tried to stop his stomach from rolling, Bree was gorgeous to look at, but she was a class A bitch and having to kiss her was not anything like as much fun as everyone thought it would be.  
As David tried to step back, Bree kept her arms wrapped around him, looking up into his face she cooed, “How about we meet up tonight and go over our lines.” A wave of garlic breath wafted over David and he tried not to cringe.   
“Um, no thanks Bree. I’m busy.” He untangled her arms from his waist and stepped back from her as she pouted at him.  
“Come on Davey” She continued, stepping towards him again and sliding her hands up his pecs. “We have to get ready for the sex scene. Might as well make it authentic.” She slid her hands down and “accidentally” brushed his cock.  
David caught her hands, “Back off Bree.” He snapped. “I said no. There’s nothing more shameful than a woman who has been told no, and can’t take the hint. Besides, Sabrina’s the one doing most of the sex scene, if I should be practicing with anyone, it would be her.”  
Bree snatched her hands back from him, “Don’t fuck with me.” She snarled at him, “I’ll make your life a living hell. Rob hired you as a favour to me, arsehole. I can get him to drop you like one of your whores panties if you aren’t nice to me.”  
David laughed in her face, “Go ahead! You run and tell Rob you want me dropped, and I’ll tell him about a certain bag of white powder I know you have in your trailer. Maybe I’ll suggest we all undertake random drug testing while we’re filming? You know how Rob feels about the image we portray reflecting on his movie.”  
“You wouldn’t dare! I have Rob wrapped around my little finger fucker!” Bree seethed at him, “If you don’t do what I want, I’ll have you out on your ass before you can even think about suggesting that to him.”  
David turned and stormed off the set, muttering to himself and heading towards Rob’s office to pick up the rewrites for tomorrow, Josh fell in step beside him and wordlessly handed him a bottle of water.  
“Gin?” David asked hopefully.  
“Sorry dude, just water.” Josh shook his head.  
“Fuck!” David exploded. “She is such a fucking bitch!” He turned to Josh, “I don’t know if I can handle working with her for the next 6 months without punching her in the face!”  
Josh laughed humourlessly, “Dave, bide your time my man. Someone else is bound to do it first, then you won’t get the blame for hitting a woman but you’ll reap the benefits of knowing someone served it to her.”  
David shook his head and opened the door to the offices, he heard music and cocked his head to hear more clearly before stopping to listen.   
“What’s that?” Josh asked him.  
“Tchiakovsky, Sleeping Beauty.” David murmured in reply. One of the most beautiful pieces of classical music he had ever heard.  
Following the music, they turned a corner and came smack up against a crowd of people. Half the technical crew were crowded around a door, craning their necks to see in. Rob came through the door, barking, “Back to work. Now.” and the crowd started to disperse quickly. David tried to get Rob’s attention, “Rob, I need to talk to you. Bree is out of control. She’s making everyone’s life a living hell.” Rob paused and considered David thoughtfully. “I know, I’m working on it.” before continuing down the hall.  
David stood in the doorway, his view into the room now uninterrupted as the music continued. The room was set up as a ballet studio, a wooden bar running the length of it, mirrors lining the rear wall, Sabrina was inside, dancing, as Alice and Stefan, the choreographer looked on, enthralled.  
David froze, he was never a big fan of ballet, which was ironic considering he was the male lead in a ballet movie. But as he watched Sabrina execute beautiful leaps and turns, he was enchanted. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life.  
As Sabrina pushed her body in time with the music she had known all her life, she forgot she was dancing for anyone but herself and lost herself in the music. She knew she was a good dancer, as a young girl, she had been headed towards a career as a professional ballerina, but the death of her mother when she was thirteen had waylaid all her plans. It had become her job to look after her father and younger sister and she hadn’t had the energy to move to the city to pursue a competitive dancing career. By the time she had graduated from high school she would have been destined to a role in the corps, and she was too competitive to be anything but the best. Sabrina had been offered roles modelling for dance wear and started her dance school, then her agent had mentioned that a Hollywood producer had seen her in a catalogue and wanted her for a body double. Apparently the lead actress, Bree McIntyre, had been chosen for the role but couldn’t dance, and Sabrina had always been told she looked a lot like the famous actress, but Sabrina had yet to meet her officially.  
As Sabrina finished the dance and held the last pose, Alice and Stefan burst into applause.   
“Perfect! Perfect!” Stefan was clearly impressed. “Friday we start on the new choreography with the rest of the dancers. I can’t wait!”  
Sabrina beamed at him, happy he was pleased with her performance, spinning in a tight circle before starting her cool down, stretching her feet out and beginning her bar exercises.  
Alice looked over to the door and saw David watching, she smiled to herself and walked over to him.  
“Did you hear the music?” she asked. David was a fan of classical music and could play a piano like no other person she knew. Their mother had wanted him to persue it professionally but acting was more his thing.  
David nodded, his eyes still watching Sabrina as she stretched her arm along her leg resting on the bar. God she was flexible, he swallowed the groan he wanted to make.  
“Now do you see why Rob shipped her half way across the world just to be in the movie?” Alice nodded towards Sabrina, who had finished her stretching and was sitting on the floor, untying her shoes. Alice made her way over to her, handing her a towel as David followed behind her.  
“How was your first day?” Josh asked Sabrina, David looking down at her as she rubbed her calves. At first glance Sabrina appeared waif like, but in her leotard and tights her muscles were more obvious. She had long, lean legs and a muscular back, with athletic curves. David was mesmerised by the site of her body in a sheer, skin tight ballet costume. His cock twitched as his eyes settled on Sabrina’s breasts, her nipples slightly showing through the sheer costume.   
“Okay thanks.“ Sabrina smiled a little at David as she answered Josh, oblivious to his staring, as she knelt up and stretched her arms out “It’s been pretty tiring though.”  
David nodded working the kinks out of his own shoulders. He stretched his arms up and his shirt rode up giving Sabrina a glimpse of his treasure trail and sculpted abs. Her mouth began to water and her eyes were glued to his hot body. Sabrina was just imagining what it would be like to run her tongue up his washboard stomach when she heard a throat being cleared very obviously. She broke out of her day dream to realise Alice was staring at her, David lifted an eyebrow at her, smirking and taking a swig from his water bottle.  
Sabrina laughed nervously, realising she had been caught out eye fucking, and rushed to cover her embarrassment, “Seems I’m always on my knees around you David”. Not realising what she had said until she heard David choke on his water and looked up to see Josh hitting him on the back, bellowing out a loud laugh. Sabrina looked at Alice who was barely concealing her own laughter. “That’s not what I meant,’ she stammered, standing up and gathering her belongings together “I mean when I first met you I was on my knees, picking up coffee cups, and just now I was on my knees...” Damn she was not making this any better. Alice took pity on her and moved to take her arm, “Come on Sabrina, I’ll show you wear you can shower.” David tried not to groan aloud as he thought about Sabrina, naked in a shower.

TC  
The end of week staff meeting was a circus. With the weekend ahead of them and a weeks worth of work behind them, the cast and crew were looking to party. Beers and glasses of wine were handed out freely, the talk was loud and someone had turned some music on. Sabrina was sitting next to one of the boom operators, a guy named James, or Jim or something like that. He was a bit overly friendly but had travelled all around Australia in his gap year so had visited many of Sabrina’s favourite haunts.  
“So you’re a bit of a beach babe?” James asked her boobs.  
“Um, a bit. I’m a pretty good swimmer and I can surf.” Sabrina realised he was staring at her boobs more than he was looking at her face.  
“I’d like to see that.” James leered at her and Sabrina began to look around for an escape. Alice was over the other side of the room, seemingly engrossed in conversation with a tall, lanky blonde guy that, judging by the way Alice was hanging off him, was obviously her husband, Jasper. Josh and David weren’t there yet and other than that, Sabrina didn’t really know anyone else.   
James trailed his fingers up Sabrina’s arm and she shuddered. “So how about it?” He asked.  
“Hmmmm? How about what?” Sabrina answered vaguely, still praying for an out.  
“How about you and I head on back to my place and fuck?” James crooned in her ear.  
Sabrina whipped her head around “Did you seriously just ask me for a fuck?!” she fumed, not realising that the music had stopped and her voice was now echoing around the now quiet room. Not only that, but David, Josh and Rob had just walked through the door. David was making a bee line for her. Sabrina, her face a brilliant shade of red, couldn’t face him on top of her mortification so she stood and turned to Mike “Not if you were the last man on Earth and had a golden monster cock” she hissed at him, before stalking over to Alice, hoping Rob would start the meeting so people would stop a) laughing at her and b) staring at her.  
David was both furious and astounded all at the same time. How dare James proposition Sabrina! He was a fucking leech, who knew what STD’s he had this week? He screwed anything with a pussy, and rumour had it that he had some sick ideas about what was sexy in bed. Alice had told him one of the makeup girls had spent one weekend with him and turned up to work on Monday with burns on her arms and legs and who knows where else. David had intended to storm across the room and snatch Sabrina away from James, but before he could even get near her, she had turned into some sort of amazon woman and defended herself against James’ come on all on her own. Sabrina was currently standing next to Jasper and Alice, who appeared to be calming her down by plying her with alcohol.   
David appeared at Sabrina’s side as she slammed back another glass of wine, her face still a brilliant red. “God, I’m so embarrassed. Are these meetings compulsory or can I go?” she asked Alice.  
Alice shook her head “They’re compulsory. You can’t go until Rob’s finished. Here have another drink.” Alice handed her another full glass, looking worriedly at David as Sabrina began to drink.  
Before David could say anything, Rob began to talk about schedules and locations for shooting next week, the assistants frantically scrabbling to find pens and pieces of paper. Sabrina began to hum under her breathe, swaying a little, and David realised she was starting to feel the full effects of the alcohol she’d consumed.  
“How much have you had to drink?” he whispered out of the side of his mouth.  
Sabrina closed one eye and squinted up at him, “Ummmm like 3 glasses? I’m such a cheap drunk.”  
“More like four” Alice whispered at David. David turned to her “Four? In the one minute it took me to walk across the room? She’s tiny!” He glared at Alice accusingly.  
“She had one before you got here, three in the one minute it took for you to walk across the floor.” Alice rolled her eyes at him. “Now shush, I’m trying to do my job.”  
“Oh shit!” Sabrina’s moan was luckily drowned out by the round of applause signalling the end of the meeting and the start of the weekend, “I’m going to lose my job for being pissed at work aren’t I?” She clutched at David’s arm, her soft hand digging into his skin, he couldn’t help but compare it to how it might feel wrapped around his cock.  
David chuckled at her, trying to ignore the stiffening in his jeans. “No Sabrina. Surprisingly this is a pretty regular occurrence at these Friday staff meetings”.  
“And anyway,“ Josh spoke up from behind Sabrina “Everyone’s still too busy talking about how you told James to fuck off to realise how wasted you are.”  
“Ggggrrrreeeaaaatttttt” Sabrina giggled and tossed back the rest of her wine.  
“Okay, that’s enough. I’m cutting you off.” David removed her wine glass from her hand and placed it on the table as Sabrina wobbled on her feet.  
“Can you get her to her trailer?” David asked Alice. “I’d do it but I think it would raise too many questions”.  
“Uh hunh” Alice grabbed Sabrina by her arm “Come on Sabrina let’s go honey.” she sweet talked Sabrina out the door and started down the stairs with her, making it almost to the bottom before Sabrina stumbled and fell, pulling Alice down with her.  
“Ow fuckity ow!” Sabrina howled, banging her head into the wall twice on her way down before finally receiving an accidental kick from one of Alice’s high heeled biker boots. David, Josh and Jasper raced down the stairs to assess the damage. Alice, who not only looked the size of a toddler, fell like one too and wasn’t injured at all. She jumped up and raced over to Sabrina who was lying in a tangle of her own arms and legs at the foot of the stairs, her hipster jeans riding low and giving David a nice view of the top swell of her arse and some pretty blue lace. Before David could get too good a look, Alice had yanked Sabrina’s pants up and shot him a dirty look. David shrugged back at her and they began untangling Sabrina while assessing the damage. Sabrina was conscious but a nasty gash was on her forehead and blood was beginning to ooze down her face. David sat on the floor in front of her and looked into her eyes, “Jesus Sabrina, are you okay?” Her eyes crossed and uncrossed and she laughed in his face “This day just keeps getting better and better!”  
“Who’s the President? Who’s the Vice President? Who’s the Congressman for California?” Alice rattled off.  
Sabrina laughed again “Obama, that Joe dude and how the hell would I know?! I’m from Australia!”  
“I think she’s okay, just hammered. How much did you have to eat today Sabrina?” David asked, trying to maintain eye contact.  
“Ummm toast?” Sabrina asked, squinting in thought.  
“She’s been in the studio all day with Stefan and the other dancers, going through routines non stop. She’s hardly had time to pee, let alone eat. I had to feed her gummy bears in between sets so she wouldn’t pass out.” Alice explained.  
“Stefan’s working them too hard if they don’t have time to rest or eat. She’s going to get hurt. Alice it’s your job to watch out for her.” David turned back to Sabrina, holding his hand out to help her up. “Come on, you need food, then bed.”  
Sabrina started to get up, kneeling and laughing “Bed?” She asked “And look here, what a coincidence, I’m on my knees again with you David!”  
David laughed, hauling her to her feet. This should be fun.

TC

Between the four of them, they had managed to get Sabrina into her SUV and David had driven her to the local IHOP at her request. They were now sitting in a booth, Sabrina tucking into a stack of pancakes and making sex noises over the deliciousness. David attempted to discreetly adjust his raging hard on and looked up to see Alice quirking an eye brow at him. Yeah he wasn’t fooling anyone.  
Josh had left for his Friday night hook up, leaving Alice, Jasper and David to get Sabrina fed and home. David had managed to stop the bleeding from her head, but was still worried about concussion. Someone was going to have to stay the night at her house to keep an eye on her. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted it to be him.  
Sabrina picked up a forkful of pancake and eyed it lovingly, “We don’t have anything like this at home.” She placed it in her mouth, moaning again, before chewing and swallowing. Jasper raised his eyebrows at her, “Really? What is Australia junk food free?”  
Sabrina laughed, “No we have junk but I’m a ballerina, it’s not like I can live on pancakes. Besides, most of the time I like healthy food but it’s hard to find here.”  
David turned to look at her, “What? You don’t like junk?”  
Sabrina started giggling, leaning towards David with a look that was sexier than it should have been, based on how drunk she was.  
“Depends whose junk we’re talking about.” She answered.  
Alice and Jasper snickered as David tried to cover his shock, finally giving in and laughing along with them.  
David’s phone beeped for the 15th time. The usual girls were calling and messaging him, wanting to know if he was keen to party, but for the first time in a long while he was happy just having a quiet night with friends, even if it was at an IHOP.  
“Wow, you have a lot of people calling you.” Sabrina eyed him suspiciously, “Anyone special?”  
Alice laughed, “Yeah, more like ten specials” she replied, before David could stop her.  
“Im not that bad!” He defended himself, sending Alice a dirty look. Thinking about how he could explain away his varied interests in women.  
But Sabrina seemed to have moved on “I love this song!” She yelled at the top of her voice before attempting to sing along.  
Alice and Jasper laughed, “You are a crap singer!” Alice yelled over Sabrina’s bad singing.  
“Ha! You should see me dance! I kick arse!” Sabrina started to get up.  
“Hold on a sec” David held her hand down. “Why don’t you show us another time? Maybe when we’re at, I don’t know, a club and not an IHOP?”  
Sabrina looked down at his hand, turning her own hand over and grasping it firmly, the sensation making his cock twitch. “Mmmmm, you have the nicest hands. They’re kind of rough but gentle at the same time.” She brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it against her face, smiling at him. David had to swallow a moan. He wondered if she realised how seductive she was being, though in her wasted state, there was nothing he could do about it.  
Alice coughed to hide her laugh “Um David? I think there’s a group of girls over there snapping pics of you with their I-Phones. Maybe we should skedaddle before any incriminating pics get taken?” Alice was great at keeping David out of the tabloids, for the most part. Although he wasn’t one of the big stars of Hollywood, he was still fairly well known, and was mindful of the impact of his reputation on the popularity of a movie. The last thing he wanted to be portrayed as was a younger version of Charlie Sheen.  
Alice helped David get Sabrina to the car as he picked up his phone and dialled. For some reason Sabrina was finding it hard to work her legs, which she wasn’t embarrassed about at all.  
“You calling Dad or one of your girlies?” she heard Alice ask.  
Sabrina didn’t hear his reply and began to shut her eyes catching words such as “head”, “bleeding”, “drunk” and “concussed”. Wonder what he’s talking about, she thought to herself before turning up the music on her stereo and singing along, dancing in her seat. Before long, David slid in the drivers seat as Alice knocked on Sabrina’s window, motioning for her to roll it down.  
“Hey Alice!” Sabrina waved at her drunkingly.  
“Hey Sabrina.” Alice replied, shaking her head at her sillyness. “I’m going to head off with Jasper okay? David’s going to drive you home.” Alice kept talking, looking at David over Sabrina’s head. “If you have any problems, call me okay? David promises to behave himself but he isn’t really known for his obedience.”  
Sabrina laughed and reached beside her to grab her lipgloss from her bag without turning her head from Alice, inadvertently grabbing David’s crotch instead. “Don’t worry Alice, I can look after myself-Where’s my damn bag?” David, still attempting to recover from the shock of having his cock fondled, picked up her hand and reached into the backseat to grab her bag, handing it to her.  
Alice doubled over laughing at the expression on David’s face. “Maybe she’s the one I have to worry about!” she turned, waving at them before hopping into Jasper’s car.

TC

The drive to Sabrina’s house was...interesting to say the least. Sabrina was new to the area and not familiar with many of the local streets. David had managed to determine that she lived in Westlake Village, but it was a big place and trying to find it in the dark was near impossible. He pulled over and tried to program her satnav, Sabrina had stopped singing and dancing in her seat. She looked over at him, his eyebrows pulling together in concentration.  
“Fuck, you’re pretty” she murmured, her head resting against the seat. “No wonder all the girls are wondering where you are tonight”.  
David turned his head to look at her, giving her a half smile and a shrug in reply.  
“But no one special hunh?” she asked.  
David finally managed to work out the satnav and he shook his head at her before pulling away from the curb.  
“Nope. What about you? Anyone special back in Ozland?” He asked.  
“No, not me” Sabrina replied, sighing softly. “Why not?” She continued.  
“Why not what?” David asked, glancing over at her. The moonlight playing shadows across her face.  
“Why not someone special? You’re what, 29 years old? Surely you’ve had one steady girlfriend at some point?” Her green eyes dark and serious.  
“34 years old ” He corrected. “ And I’ve had girlfriends, sure. A few. But mostly I haven’t found anyone worth seriously committing to.”  
“So you’re not exactly afraid of commitment...” she prompted.  
David laughed, “No, commitment doesn’t scare me.” He confirmed “But being saddled with someone I don’t care much about does.”  
“Hmmm.” Sabrina murmured.  
“What about you? You afraid of commitment Sabrina?” David asked quietly.  
“I wish that was the reason I’m single.” Sabrina mumbled.  
David lifted a questioning eyebrow at her. “Go on.”.  
“Well I’m not very confident when it comes to men. I’m a bit shy. And in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not really the Hollywood type.” Sabrina offered, blushing uncomfortably.  
“Hollywood type?” David questioned.  
“You know, blonde hair, tan skin, boobs out to here” She said, holding her hands out in front of her to indicate a huge chest.  
“Nope” she continued, sighing, “instead, I am 5ft 5, pale, athletic and boobs out to here” she sighed, cupping her ample-but-decently sized breasts in her hands.   
David tried not to focus on the sight of her cupping her breasts.   
“Well I think you look great.” He said, he liked that she wasn’t like the other women he knew in Hollywood, full of bravado and silicone.  
“And there’s nothing wrong with being shy” David continued thoughtfully “But you didn’t seem all that shy when you told James to fuck off.” he chuckled, remembering.  
“Don’t remind me” Sabrina groaned “Just because I’m shy doesn’t mean I’m a push over-Oh I know where we are now! My house is just down here on the right!”.  
“Yeah, thanks.” David smirked at her and pointed at the satnav which was showing a turn to the right.  
“How come you live this far out anyway? It’s a mission to commute.” David asked, looking around.  
“It’s what I’m used to. I need space and Rob said anywhere I wanted. Plus I can’t stand the city so this looked good.” Sabrina explained.  
David drove the SUV up the long driveway lined with orange trees, noticing the absence of lights and neighbours. “Don’t you get worried? Out here all by yourself?”  
Sabrina laughed and shook her head, “This is not secluded. My neighbours are 5 minutes away. Secluded is having neighbours one hours drive away. Oh, and I have a gun for protection.”  
“What?” David spun to look at her. “A gun?!” He owned guns himself, so why was the idea of Sabrina wielding a gun so hot?  
Sabrina didn’t answer, just laughed at his expression before hopping out of the car before opening the rear door and taking her bags out. David remained in the car, visions of Sabrina dressed as Tomb Raider still playing havoc with his mind, and his cock.  
Sabrina knocked on the window, “You coming?” she shouted.  
“I wish.” David whispered to himself before nodding and opening the door. He climbed out of the SUV and stretched his arms over his head, taking a deep breath, the smell of orange blossom wafting past him in the cool breeze.  
“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Sabrina asked, looking up at her small two storey Spanish style cottage surrounded by a courtyard and overgrown garden.   
“Hmmmm.” David agreed “I live in the city but I have a ranch at Ojai. I try to get there whenever I can.” He turned to her “I grew up there, I hate the city too.”  
Sabrina was momentarily speechless. “Yeah? I grew up in a small country town. Don’t tell me you can ride a horse too?”  
“Uh hunh. I own three.” He nodded.  
“Fuck me, I love to ride.” Sabrina breathed and David’s eyes widened, his cock, which had been behaving nicely for the last few minutes, sprung to life as he imagined her riding him.  
Sabrina swayed on her feet a little and David realised she was still pretty drunk and possibly concussed. “Come on ” he motioned her forward, “Let’s get you inside”.

TC

Sabrina made her way inside the lit up house, stumbling a little and bumping into furniture as she went. A wave of fatigue overwhelmed her and made her headache even worse. Sabrina made her way around her small house switching off lights before staggering up the stairs towards her bedroom. Passing through her bedroom she toed her shoes off and tugged her jeans off her legs before stepping into the ensuite, brushing her teeth and scrubbing her face. As she turned, her bed beckoned to her, illuminated by the light from the bedside lamp she couldn’t remember switching on. Sabrina stumbled towards the comfort of her bed while pulling her shirt off and unclasping her bra, leaving them both where they fell on the floor. Finally she lay down on her bed, not bothering about getting under the duvet and snuggled herself into her pillow before promptly falling asleep.  
David stood in the door to her bedroom, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Sabrina had just stripped off in front of him and was now lying on her bed, naked, except for a skimpy pair of lace boy leg panties. She murmured in her sleep and rolled to her back, her hands moving to lie above her head and exposing her breasts as clear as day. David’s eyes traced their soft curves, each topped by a perfect pink nipple. His hands itched to touch her, his mouth watered to taste her and his cock was in danger of punching a way out of his jeans all on its own. He reached down to adjust himself and palmed his cock without thinking. Would it be completely out of order to pull his cock out and give it a stroke while Sabrina lay sleeping? Yes, probably too debauched even for him, he decided. David stood where he was for a while, completely enjoying the view, until he realised he should perhaps get some sleep himself. He couldn’t really leave Sabrina here alone, after drinking and suffering a possible concussion, plus he suddenly realised his car was back at the lot, and he couldn’t very well take hers, leaving her stranded. Looks like he was stuck here, he smiled to himself before strolling over to Sabrina’s bed. He took one last good look before pulling back the duvet and sliding her under it, trying to ignore the silky feel of her arm and thigh as he helped her. Tucking the cover around her before walking around the side of the bed and removing his own shoes, socks and jeans, he pulled a throw off the back of a plush upholstered chair in the corner of the room and lay down, covering himself before also falling asleep.

Sabrina was having an amazing dream. She was naked, in bed with a gorgeous, faceless man. He kissed her neck and slid his hands to her breasts, kneading and squeezing them gently before lowering his mouth and capturing one of her nipples, stretching and rolling it between his teeth and tongue, sending sparks straight to her core. The faceless mans hands moved down across her stomach, before coming to rest on her thighs. Sabrina moaned and bucked her hips up into him, silently asking for more. His hands parted her thighs and she felt him graze the inside of her upper thigh with his fingertips, trailing softly across, before parting her lips and giving her clit a gentle stroke. Sabrina moaned again, loudly, clutching him to her and giving him all the encouragement he needed. His mouth continued to feast on her breast as he stroked her clit again, slipping his hand back until he found what he was looking for and slipped two fingers inside her. Sabrina knew she was soaked, his fingers slipping inside her easily, even as they pushed against her tightness and she moved her hips against him again, whimpering for more. His mouth left her breast and continued down, planting a soft kiss on her stomach, the top of her thigh, the inside of her thigh, before parting her lips further and placing a gentle kiss against her clit.   
“More” Sabrina moaned, “Please”.  
She felt the vibration of his chuckle before his tongue took a firm lap all the way up her slit as his fingers crooked inside her and pressed against her. He held her thighs open firmly with his elbows, and her hands came down to grasp his hair, holding his mouth against her as she whimpered loudly.  
David was struggling to stay asleep, he must have left the tv on but he was so comfortable, he didn’t want to wake up to look for the remote to turn it off. But the noises he kept hearing were distracting. They resembled a porno, and, while he wasn’t against a bit of porn now and again, it seemed a little strange that he had been watching it in bed, alone.  
Another loud moan woke him up further and he opened one eye to look around, before sitting straight up in bed in surprise. He was in Sabrina’s bed. She had kicked off her duvet, and, judging by the fact she had her hand on her breast, and another down her panties, it appeared she was acting out one hell of a sex dream.  
Fuck! Why does stuff like this happen to me? David thought. She looked gorgeous, the pink blush on her cheeks matching the blush of her nipples, her body arching off the bed, her own hands pleasuring her skin. He was tempted to help her out, but she was clearly asleep and he was sure she would freak if she woke up to him touching her. David watched her for a while, wanting to see how far she would go before waking herself up.  
Meanwhile, Sabrina’s faceless man was lavishing her with kisses, licks and sucks. It had been a long time since Sabrina had had a man between her legs and she was close to coming. She pinched at her own nipples and let out a breathless moan as the man added a third finger, licking her clit rapidly. Just as her orgasm built beyond control, the man lifted his eyes and she saw his face for the first time. The sight of his beautiful face between her legs was too much for her and she felt herself tip over the edge.  
“Unnnhhh, David!” she cried out, seconds before arching off the bed and losing control, his mouth not leaving her, his hand continuing to pump into her.  
David was beyond speechless. This was unbelievable, here he was lying in this stunning womans bed and she was having a red hot sex dream featuring him. Before he could think much more, Sabrina’s eyes opened and she looked right at him.  
David cleared his throat a little “I think you were having a bad dream” He stated hoarsely, not knowing what to say.  
“Hmmmmm” Sabrina’s eyes closed and she appeared to fall back to sleep.  
David lay down on his side, facing Sabrina. His cock was harder than it had ever been in his whole life and he wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate for him to go into Sabrina’s bathroom to whack off and relieve some of the tension. Just as he decided he would have to do something as there was no way he could get back to sleep with the raging rod in his briefs, Sabrina rolled over and snuggled into his side, nuzzling his chest and pushing a soft breast up against his arm. He was completely stuck, completely hard and completely screwed.

TC  
Sabrina woke up suddenly, looking around her room and wondering why she had fallen asleep in the nude with the bedside lamp on. She could see dawn beginning to lighten the sky through the window and roughly guessed it as 5am. Stretching a little her leg bumped into a solid mass and she turned her head quickly to see David, in bed with her and fast asleep. The fast movement hurt her head and she grabbed at it, groaning. David stirred in bed and opened his eyes slowly, blinking and looking straight at her.  
“Oh crrraaappp” Sabrina moaned, covering herself with the sheet and shaking her head lightly, trying to clear it.  
“Hey” David touched her arm, “You’re okay, everything’s okay”. She seemed confused and he wanted to reassure her, worrying her head injury was more severe than he’d thought.  
Sabrina laughed wryly, “Okay?” she laughed again “Okay?” she turned to look at him “Unlike some people, I don’t think waking up naked with a near stranger in my bed is anywhere near okay.” Sabrina shook her head before moaning and grabbing it again. “Why the hell does my head hurt so much? Did you drug me?” she glared at him suspiciously, her hands curling into fists.  
David stood up before Sabrina could start swinging punches at him and Sabrina noticed he was wrapped up and wearing a shirt. Surely if they had had crazy monkey sex, he wouldn’t be wrapped in her throw rug and clothed?  
“You got drunk at work, then fell down the stairs with Alice, who accidentally kicked you in the head. I drove you home, we were worried about a concussion so my Dad told me to keep a close eye on you.” David rushed to explain but Sabrina interrupted him before he could go any further.  
“Your Dad? What? Your Dad?” Sabrina babbled.  
“My Dad’s a doctor” David reminded her “I called him at the hospital last night when were at the IHOP. Don’t worry, nothing happened. I mean, we didn’t do anything. We came in and you fell straight to sleep.”  
Sabrina continued to look confused. “Okay,” she nodded slowly, “Right, um so then why am I in bed naked and” a brilliant blush coloured her cheeks and she avoided his eyes “why do my sheets smell like sex?”  
David chuckled, “Ah, that’s a bit of a long story. It’s early, maybe we should just get some more sleep and talk about it later”. He made to get back into bed.  
Sabrina got out of bed, wrapping the slipping sheet around her but not before David could catch a glimpse of one of her pert, full breasts. He tried to will his semi down, a hard on would not help the situation right now.  
“No!” She shrieked. “I need to know what is going on and I need to know now!” Did she seriously just stomp her foot? That really hurt her head.  
“Okay, okay” David walked around the bed and approached her like a wild animal. “Calm down.”  
Sabrina folded her arms and glared at him, “I’m waiting....?”  
“I need coffee first. I’ve had a really long night and only two hours sleep, most of which was spent with a woman tossing and turning and having a hot sex dream-” Erm, maybe he shouldn’t have said that...  
“What? Are you high? I did not have a sex dream!” Sabrina was vaguely aware that now she was sounding shrill. But seriously? A sex dream? Oh, hold on a minute. Um, right yes now she did remember something or other about David between her thighs. Aw crap, was that actually just a dream? And did she seriously have that dream while naked, in bed with said dream partner? Sabrina was beyond embarrassed, she was mortified. And what did Sabrina plan to do in face of said mortification? Deny it.  
“Get out! Get out of my house!” Sabrina stalked around the bed, David backed up, worried she might knee him in the groin or something equally as painful. Sabrina bent down and grabbed his jeans, losing her grip on the sheet again for a moment before gathering it back up, her nipple peeking out unbeknownst to her.  
David tried to look anywhere but at her chest, however tempting it was. “What do you mean get out? I don’t have a car! Or any way to get out!”  
“I. Don’t. Care!” Sabrina stalked past him and down the stairs to the front door.  
Sabrina opened the door and pointed “Out! Now!” she ordered, throwing his jeans outside.  
David looked at her again and thought it best to just do what she’d asked. Obviously not in the mood to hear what he had to say, Sabrina remained in the doorway, nipple exposed.  
“Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll see you at work on Monday.” David nodded and walked through the door, stooping to pick up his jeans before sliding them on and doing up his fly.  
Sabrina slammed the door.

TC

David walked along the road for a few minutes, wishing he had thought to get his shoes before he’d walked out. His mobile phone was also back at Sabrina’s, and his wallet. So he had no shoes, no phone and no money. Great. All he needed now was a person driving past to recognise him and take a pic of him doing the walk of shame on their phone to sell to some stupid women’s magazine,  
Thankfully he was nearing a gas station where he could call for help. Explaining this to Alice or Josh was going to be interesting...

TC

Sabrina pulled into her car spot on Monday, hoping she had arrived early enough to avoid David. She was still acutely embarrassed by what had happened on Friday night. And Saturday morning. She had spent the weekend going over and over what had happened, growing increasingly mortified.  
Sabrina stepped of her SUV making her way over to her trailer, before unlocking it and stepping inside.  
“Good morning!” a chirpy voice made Sabrina jump.  
Obviously she wasn’t early enough to beat Alice.  
“Good morning Alice.” Sabrina smiled at her and put her bag down.  
Alice walked over to Sabrina and lifted her head to the light, “Your head looks better.” she said smiling.  
“Um thanks,” Sabrina started, “I don’t quite know how to say this, but I need you to give David back some things he left at my house on Friday night.” Sabrina held out a bag, her face flaming.  
Alice raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I was wondering why Josh had to drive all the way out to Westlake Village to rescue David without shoes, wallet or phone early on Saturday morning.”  
Sabrina coughed “Apparently it’s a long story. But what you’re thinking happened, didn’t happen. He drove me home and stayed to make sure I was okay. That was it, end of story.”  
“Sure Sabrina. Whatever you say.” Alice winked at her before taking the bag and waltzing out the door.  
TC  
Sabrina made sure she was early for the Monday morning meeting, hoping to make up for her lateness last week then her scene on Friday. She sat in a seat far away from Mike who was shooting her dirty looks. Alice handed her a cup of tea and Sabrina smiled and thanked her, clutching the cup like a life preserver.  
Sabrina felt rather than saw the chair next to her move before someone whispered in her ear “So, how was your weekend?” Sabrina whipped her head up and came face to face with David.  
“Fine, thank you.” Sabrina snapped, before putting her attention back to her cup of tea, scowling.  
“I got home fine, thanks for asking.” David continued.  
Sabrina cleared her throat, feeling a little remorseful “I’m sorry. I was embarrassed and I over reacted.”  
David was shocked. He couldn’t believe she was apologising to him. Didn’t most women hold a grudge against a man forever? Even though it wasn’t his fault, he hadn’t expected an apology.  
He went to say something more but Rob called the meeting to order. David let his mind wander while Rob spoke, Josh would keep track of anything important. He recalled what his mind had been on all weekend, Sabrina naked. Sabrina touching her body. Sabrina coming all over her own hand. Sabrina’s gorgeous breasts. Sabrina. Sabrina. Sabrina. He’d been unable to think about anything else all weekend and instead of going out and meeting up with some of his girls, he had stayed in, catching up with his family and watching movies. And whacking off a lot too, if he was totally honest.  
“So David” Rob was talking about him and Josh elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention. “You’ve got the premiere for that movie on Saturday night right? Who’s your date?”  
“Uh I haven’t thought much about it. I didn’t think it was important?” David shrugged.  
Rob looked surprised “Well I’ve spoken to Amanda and she hasn’t set anyone up to walk the carpet with you, we assumed you had a date already.” David had a few messages from Amanda, his agent, but hadn’t had a chance to call her back, what with all the thinking about Sabrina and whacking off he’d been doing.   
David looked at him blankly. “Well I guess I’ll just go on my own then.” He didn’t really care if he went or not, it was only a small budget movie he’d had a very small part in, not a big deal.  
“No way!” Josh spoke up “You can’t go on your own. It will look weird.” Josh looked past David. “I know, take Sabrina! She’s new to town. Ever been to a movie premiere Sabrina?”  
“Um no, but I really don’t think it’s appropriate-” Sabrina began.  
“Of course it is! That’s a great idea Josh. It will create interest around the film to have both of them there together. People will find out who Sabrina is, and that will set up intrigue around the movie. Good one Josh!” Apparently Rob was all for it.  
“I don’t even have anything to wear. I don’t have any way to get there. I don’t even know what it is!” Sabrina babbled, obviously not as keen as Rob was...  
“No problem, I can find you a dress in time Sabrina. And organise a limo to pick you up.” Alice spoke up as Sabrina sent her a dirty look.  
Rob clapped his hands together “So it’s all settled. Sabrina will be your date for the premiere David. Now, moving on to the rehearsal schedules for this week. Tomorrow is the scene with David and Sabrina. I don’t want to spend a lot of time on it so get in there and get it done. Sabrina, learn the lines for the scene. I’d like to hear you say them.”  
Sabrina met Alice’s confused look with one of her own. She didn’t understand why she needed to know the lines. Everyone in the room seemed to share the same confusion as they looked around at each other. Why would a body double need to know lines? They were wondering. Sabrina shrugged, she would do it, no big deal, but it seemed weird.  
Sabrina tuned Rob out and glanced at David who caught her eye and sent her a smirk and a wink.  
Alice grabbed David on the way out of the meeting, “Hey Bro, wait up.” She turned back to Sabrina. “Hey Sabrina, I’ll meet you in the studio okay? I just need to talk to Dave for a minute.”  
Sabrina nodded and headed towards the studio as Alice started to whisper to him excitedly.  
“Settle down Allie, I can’t understand a word you’re saying!” David rolled his eyes at her.  
“What’s going on with Bree?” Alice asked, her eyes shifting around to ensure no one was eavesdropping.  
David shrugged, “Um, she’s a fucking maniac?” He suggested.  
Alice smacked his arm, “Obviously! I mean other than that, why is it so important that sabrina knows the lines for the rehearsal tomorrow?”  
“I’ve got no idea. Probably in case the drug queen od’s and they need a stand in.” David suggested before pausing, “Hold on...”  
“What? What!!” alice shreaked.  
“I don’t know, something Rob said when I asked him to do something about Bree. He said he was working on it. I wonder if they’re thinking of replacing Bree with Sabrina?”  
Alice dug her fingers into his arm with excitement. “I knew it! She’d be perfect! I always thought it was a joke that they cast someone who can’t even do the fucking makarena in a dance movie.”  
“But an unknown foreign actress? Without experience? Rob must be mad.” David rubbed his face against his shoulder as he thought it over.  
“She’d be perfect and you know it. I bet anything that tomorrow is a screen test. We have to make her look good.” Alice urged David, “Please David, she’s amazing. We don’t want them casting someone else and doing her out of a job.”  
David nodded, “Okay, okay. I’ll see what I can find out. Josh will probably know or can find out. He’s sleeping with half the female staff in the office.”  
Alice pushed him, “Go! Quick! Find out and report back to me asap.” 

tc  
Sabrina arrived at work bright and early the next day having had very little sleep the night before. She was nervous about the rehersals today, having to pretend to have sex with someone was very new to her. She wasn’t sure about the technical details but was glad there hadn’t been a reason to close the set so obviously it wouldn’t be too full on.  
Alice was waiting at Sabrina’s trailer, travel mug in hand.  
“I brought you a cup of tea. I even managed to get the catering staff to bring in some real milk instead of half and half.” Alice winked at her. “I figure you’re gonna need it after today.”  
Sabrina laughed at her and took the mug gratefully.  
“Thanks Alice, you’re a life saver!” Sabrina opened the trailer and put her bag on the table.  
“Okay, so Rob wants you in thirty minutes. He’s just finishing up a scene rehersal with Bree and Dave and then they’ll move into the nude scene. For some reason, he has decided to close the set, even though you’ll be clothed. Maybe he figured you’d be more comfortable seeing as it’s your first time and all.”  
Sabrina beamed at her, “Oh thank God! I’m a bit nervous, I’ve never done anything like this before.”  
“Now is not the time to be shy Sabrina.” Alice smiled at her.”Channel your inner goddess and go for it!”  
“Oh no! I’m not shy like that!”Sabrina disputed “I’ve done all sorts of body shots, I’m just a bit nervous about the acting stuff, especially with sex.”  
“What, you’ve never faked it in bed?” Alice teased her as Sabrina blushed. “It’ll be okay. It’s not very sexy, mostly a lot of lying around and being shouted at by Rob.” Alice laughed “Plus it’s with my brother so ...ew!” Sabrina laughed with her.  
“Seriously though, as much as he might dick around, Dave’s very professional. He knows you’ve never done this before. He’ll look after you.” Alice confirmed.  
“I’m just worried it’s going to be weird.” Sabrina revealed quietly, “I mean, some guy I hardly know grinding all up on me....”  
Alice laughed, “You need to get out more if that is a random occurrence girl! It’s not like he’s going to be grinding his boner against you!”  
Sabrina laughed with her...He’s not? Damn.

TC

Sabrina and Alice made their way over to the set, Bree and David were just wrapping up the start of the bedroom scene, locked in a passionate embrace but not kissing. Sabrina had yet to meet Bree but she had to admit they did look somewhat similar. If Sabrina was being 100% honest, she would say she herself had a better body, Bree was obviously not a dancer but had lost a lot of weight for the role. She looked skinny and breakable, not lean and fit like a dancer. Sabrina wasn’t sure how Rob planned to pull it off, unless Sabrina did all of Bree’s body shots...  
“Cut!” As soon as Rob shouted the words, David dropped his arms and stepped back from Bree, Bree shot him a dirty look before spinning on her heel and stomping over to Rob. David looked up and caught Sabrina’s eye before walking over to Josh and speaking to him quickly before disappearing off set.  
“Sabrina, come meet Bree!” Rob called Sabrina over.  
“Pleased to meet you.” Sabrina smiled and offered her hand to Bree who looked her up and down disdainfully, ignoring her outstretched hand.  
“Humph.” Bree pouted at Rob, “I suppose she looks a little like me. But I have much better tits and...”she craned her head around to peer at Sabrina’s butt “a better ass too.”  
Sabrina’s eyebrows shot up. Oh my God, how rude!   
Rob shook his head at Bree, “Play nice now Bree.” He warned before turning to Sabrina.  
“Okay, so this is how we’re going to rehearse it. I want you dressed in the dress you’ll be wearing on taping, same underwear underneath. Alice will show you where the wardrobe girls are hiding. We won’t do makeup today, but we’re going to rehearse it as if we are taping, down to the underwear. David’s been briefed, he knows when to stop. I’ve closed the set so we can ensure your privacy and prevent any leaks to the public. Did you get to know any of the lines?”  
Sabrina nodded as Rob continued, “Okay, so I want you to do me a favour and put on an American accent, can you do that?’ Sabrina shrugged and nodded again, “Good girl, so we’ll start from the line ...’Maybe I should go home’ okay?”  
Sabrina gulped and nodded again, her voice had absconded in her panic.  
Alice grabbed her arm and towed her to the wardrobe department as Bree turned back to Rob, a sneer on her face.   
“Rose!” Alice squealed and threw her arms around a tall, blonde haired, gorgeous amazon of a woman.  
“Allie!” The blonde goddess squeezed her back and kissed her cheek before turning to Sabrina. You must be Sabrina! I’m Rose, Alice and Dave’s cousin. I’m doing wardrobe today.”  
Before Sabrina could blink she was shoved into a dressing room and told to “disrobe asap”. Pale pink pieces of underwear, thankfully boy leg briefs and a skimpy but well covering bra, were thrust into her hands. As soon as the underwear was on, Sabrina was yanked from the dressing room and paraded in front of Rose while she tucked and lifted, smoothed and eyed her breasts and butt critically. Luckily Sabrina was used to photo shoots and not put off by all the scrutiny.  
Rose bent down to peer between Sabrina’s legs.  
“Um hello? Can I help you?” Sabrina was a bit concerned about what exactly Rose was doing down there.  
Rose and Alice laughed, “I’m checking to make sure you don’t have any stray pubes.” Rose advised.  
“What?!” Sabrina shrieked, her hands coming to cover her crotch as the other two girls laughed harder.  
“The lights pick up the finest hairs, one pube can stand out like you wouldn’t believe if caught at the right angle. You don’t want to end up on a bloopers reel do you?” Rose continued to laugh.  
“I don’t have any pubes.” Sabrina put her hands on her hips, looking indignant.  
“What? What do you mean you don’t have any pubes?” Alice cocked her head to the side.  
“I mean, they’re gone, waxed off. Don’t tell me I have to explain what a Brazilian is to you.” Sabrina couldn’t believe she was having this conversation with these two women while standing in her underwear.  
Alice lifted an eyebrow at her. “My, my, my Sabrina. What a surprising little minx you are!”  
Sabrina shrugged, “It’s all the rage back home. Everyone has it done. And I like it so...why not? Is it not the thing to do in Hollywood?”  
Alice laughed, “Oh no, it’s very popular here too. You just didn’t seem like the type to erm...want to show off your ...punani.”  
Sabrina and Rose burst out laughing.  
“Her what?! Your Dad’s a doctor Alice! Didn’t he teach you the proper words?” Rose snorted.  
Sabrina held her stomach and laughed harder as Alice glared at them, “I know the proper words! I prefer not to use them. So if we’re going to be technical, Sabrina, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?”  
Sabrina stopped laughing and blushed, avoiding Alice’s eye.  
“Um, a long time ago. Shouldn’t we be getting a move on?”  
Rose held up a copy of the same dress Bree had been wearing earlier and slipped it over Sabrina’s head and adjusting it a little.  
“How long ago?” Alice continued to question Sabrina. “Like months?”  
“Months.” Sabrina nodded.  
“Years?!” Alice squeaked.  
“Yes years, okay Alice. A long time.” Sabrina turned around so they could check the fit at the back as Rose met Alice’s own shocked expression.  
“Right. Okay. So my new mission is to get you laid girl!” Alice nodded seriously.  
Sabrina started laughing again. “I do not need to get laid Alice. I’m fine, I just haven’t met anyone I’d like to go to bed with in a long time. And besides, I have two vibrators.”  
Alice looked impressed, “Wow Sabrina. You are a dirty girl. Brazillian waxing and two vibrators? You could give Rose here a run for her money.”  
“Hardy har.” Rose commented wrily, putting the finishing touches to Sabrina’s dress before changing the subject to spare Sabrina more embarassment. “Don’t tell her I said so but you look a million times better in this dress than Bree does.” Rose winked at her before turning her to a mirror so she could see for herself.  
Sabrina had to agree, the light pink shift dress was floaty and short, with spaghetti straps and quite sheer. Her legs seemed endless and her body line was flawless. With her pale skin and dark hair, Sabrina felt a million bucks.  
“No shoes?” Rose asked, peering at Sabrina’s typical, but scarred, ballerina’s feet.  
“No shoes. Rob wants it authentic.” Alice confirmed and winked at her as Sabrina heard “Set ready! Closed set!” called out and repeated back.  
“That’s your call. Let’s go.” Alice led Sabrina back to the set as people began to exit. There were a lot less people around, Sabrina noticed. Mostly a few camera, lighting and boom men, Rob and another guy Sabrina recognised as his assistant, Josh and Dave and Alice were about it.  
Sabrina swallowed her nerves and walked over to Rob. He stood and took her hand under his arm. “You look good, “He nodded thoughtfully at her, “Right, here we go. I want you to stand here on this mark with David and say your lines, kiss, then he will take your dress off, you undo his shirt, belt and pants before he picks you up and moves you over to the bed, kiss for a few more minutes and that’s it. For the rehearsal we want you to leave your underwear on, but in the real filming, you’ll both end up nude. Don’t be put off if we yell cut, or give you directions, a rehearsal is all about setting things up for the proper shoot okay?”  
Sabrina gulped again and nodded, Rob walked away as she attempted to channel her inner goddess and took a deep breath. David moved into her line of vision and looked her in the eye. “You ready?” He asked quietly, taking her hands in his.  
Sabrina willed her blush away and nodded. Fuck he looked good, he was wearing an untucked blue collared shirt with a pair of jeans, and bare feet. He smelled unreal, all musky, mint and something undeniably male.   
David’s eyes travelled down her body, smiling softly. “You look so much better in that dress than Bree did.” He whispered, “I’m so glad I get to do this with you instead of her.” Unbeknownst to Sabrina he was trying to will his hard on away. So far, even a quick wank in his trailer hadn’t relieved him of the hard on he’d been sporting since he realised he would get to kiss and touch Sabrina, practically nude. This could be very embarrassing...  
“And roll!” Rob yelled causing Sabrina to jump a little, her eyes widening and meeting David’s.   
“Maybe I should go home.” Sabrina spoke her lines quietly, with a flawless American accent, surprising everyone watching. David’s mouth curved into a small smile.  
“No, don’t go.” He replied, speaking the lines he had already said earlier today with Bree, he trailed his hand down the side of Sabrina’s face as his eyes darkened.  
“Okay, I won’t.” Sabrina murmured as David bent his head to her, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, once, twice before they both deepened the kiss at the same moment, their tongues mingling as David groaned and Sabrina gasped in reply.  
Sabrina was reeling. She had never felt this sort of reaction from a kiss before. Sparks were shooting down her spine, straight to her groin, and she forgot she was kissing a near stranger in front of a group of people, on camera, as she slid her hands up David’s chest and tangled them in his hair.  
David hands slid from her waist down over the swell of her arse, pulling her tighter against his body for a moment before gathering the soft material of her dress in his hands and lifting it up her body. Their lips parted for a mere second as he pulled the dress over her head, her hair bouncing and settling against her back. As his hands stroked her gently and his mouth moved across her jaw and down to her neck, Sabrina realised she had a very hard cock pressed against her belly. So much for professionalism. A thrill rushed through her as she realised she wasn’t alone in the effects of their kisses and his mouth landed back on hers.  
Wanting to feel his skin, without even remembering she was supposed to be acting, Sabrina’s fingers deftly undid David’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. His warm, muscular torso coming into view and her fingers trailed down his sides, scratching him lightly before coming to the front and undoing his belt and the top button of his fly, as Rob had directed.  
“Bed.” David remembered he was supposed to be acting and broke the kiss just long enough to murmur his line, his hard cock threatening to come into view at the top of his briefs.  
“Yes.” Sabrina breathed in reply, rubbing against him.  
David picked Sabrina up effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his body and pressing her warm centre up against his hardness, making him groan. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently but firmly, his hard body coming to rest on top of her. Without thinking he flexed his hips into her and she responded with a thrust of her own. He tried to get a hold of himself and calm down, tried to remind his body that he was acting a part, that there were people watching, but to no avail. He wanted to rip Sabrina’s underwear from her body and bury himself inside her, audience be damned.   
Sabrina swallowed a loud moan and clutched his hard body to her, her head falling back as his hands made their way up her body towards her breasts. Just as he was about to touch them, a voice yelled “Cut!”, bringing Sabrina and David back to Earth with a jolt.  
Complete silence rang out across the set as Sabrina and David froze, eyes locked.   
Rob cleared his throat, “Good job guys, no changes. When you’re ready, get dressed and come see me in my office.”  
“You okay?” David murmured, still lying on top of her.  
Sabrina nodded, speechless, her eyes wide, more turned on than she’d ever been her whole life.  
David slowly rolled off her and sat on the edge of the bed, hoping his jeans were hiding his hard on, trying to get a hold of himself but wanting nothing more than to lie back on top of her, touch her, bury himself in her.  
Josh finally snapped out of it and hurried over to grab David’s shirt off the floor and pass it to him, realising David’s predicament.  
“Fuck guys, that was hot! Felt like I was watching porn for a minute there!” Josh remarked, scratching his head and looking at David strangely.  
Alice was still frozen in the corner, off set. Sabrina sat up and wrapped herself in the sheet on the bed. “Um Alice? Could I have a robe or something please?”  
Alice shook herself and hurried over to them muttering, “Is it weird that I thought that was hot? I mean, that was my brother right? That should be gross.” She babbled, helping Sabrina stand up before sliding her into a white fluffy robe and belting it.  
Sabrina cleared her throat and looked down at him, blushing slightly, “Um, good job David. Thanks.”  
David looked up and smiled crookedly at her, “Any time Sabrina.”

TC  
Kept waiting at Rob’s office. Talking.  
Rob advises Bree is out, didn’t fit with Rob’s idea of a clean cut image, too many drugs, too much partying.  
Offers Sabrina the role, means a lot of work but lots of money. Sabrina says she’ll have to think about it, will get back to him tomorrow first thing.  
David and Alice speak to her outside Rob’s office and convince her to go for it and refer her to an agent. She decided to accept and sticks her head back into the office to tell Rob, tells her they will need to meet with her and her agent first thing tomorrow.  
Bree confronts her in the parking lot, accuses her of accepting the job to get close to David. Reminds Sabrina that David is a man whore who likes to fuck around.  
“David can have any woman he wants, and frequently does. You think a little ballet dancer from Hicksville Australia will be enough for him?”   
Sabrina signs with both the studio and the agent David recommended to her. Rob announces at Friday staff meeting that Sabrina new lead, everyone ecstatic to see end of Bree. All head to Rob’s for drinks. Sabrina stays sober. Everyone else is tanked. Sabrina wanders through Robs house, overwhelmed with his extravagance. David finds her and bets her a game of pool, if he wins he gets to kiss her. If she wins, he won’t. Sabrina loses (sorely) and David kisses her, she breaks away and turns to leave.  
“See you tomorrow night Sabrina” David says in a sing song voice to her departing back, toasting her with his drink.

TC  
Sabrina was shaking with nerves as Alice helped her dress for the premiere.  
“Here, drink this” Alice handed Sabrina a glass of something cold and clear.  
“What is it?” Sabrina took a big sip.  
“Vodka, straight. It will help your nerves and not make you smell like a wino” Alice zipped Sabrina’s dress up and stood back to admire her.”Not bad. Not bad at all!” she turned Sabrina to the mirror.  
Alice had chosen a silver, body skimming, full length sheath dress with a trumpet style skirt and diamonte encrusted straps that crossed over the front bodice. It was understated, elegant and perfectly enhanced Sabrina dancer’s body and pale skin. It required minimal accessories so Alice had gone with small diamond earrings and left Sabrina’s hair out, pinning a large white orchid behind her ear.  
http://www.lightinthebox.com/Samantha-Harris-Trumpet---Mermaid-Floor-length-Sleeveless-Satin-Oscar--Evening-Dress--FSM0675-_p92758.html  
“It’s gorgeous” Sabrina breathed, awestruck. “Where did you find it?”  
Alice laughed, “I made it.”  
Sabrina whirled to face her. “You’re kidding? It is divine! What the hell are you doing working with me? You should be running your own design company!”  
Alice continued to put the finishing touches to Sabrina’s make up, smiling softly.  
“I love designing, but I love organising more. Even though we’ve only been working together for a few weeks I love doing what I do. And anyway, I can design in my spare time.”  
Sabrina touched Alice’s hand “Thank you. For the dress and for helping me and for being a great assistant. I’d be lost without you.”  
Alice looked at Sabrina thoughtfully, “You know, David really likes you. He talked about you all last weekend, even after you kicked him out. He told my parents all about you. David’s a nice guy, I haven’t seen him this interested in someone in a long time. And you guys sure have some chemistry on set, that scene you guys did the other day was amazing. I’ve never seen them shoot from start to finish like that.”  
Sabrina bit her lip, “Either way, it really doesn’t matter. David and I are colleagues and that’s it.”  
“Okay Sabrina, whatever you say.” Alice said, giving Sabrina a little wink.”You’re all done.”  
Alice’s phone beeped and she ran over to pick it up.  
“Are you sure you don’t mind staying the night? Won’t Jasper miss you?” Sabrina asked. Alice was planning on staying at Sabrina’s so they could have a girly brunch in the morning to discuss next weeks hectic schedule and dissect the awards night.  
Alice laughed, “Jasper can do without me for one night. And besides, I love being out here away from the city plus I want to hear all about your night.”  
From outside they heard a car pull up. Sabrina looked out the window and saw David emerging from a limo, her heart skipping a beat as she got a good look of him in his suit.   
Alice and Sabrina walked downstairs as David knocked on the door. Alice swung it open, revealing Sabrina in her gown and David gaped at her.  
Alice looked from Sabrina to David, each appearing as speechless as each other and smiled to herself.  
“Glad to see you wearing the Armani suit I picked out for you big brother.” Alice kissed David on his cheek, giving his side a little pinch, she whispered to him “Snap out of it and tell her she looks nice. She’s freaking out.”  
David took Sabrina’s hand and kissed her cheek lightly, “You look amazing, I’m speechless.”  
“Thank you, you look very handsome.” Was that really her own voice? Why did it sound so breathless?  
“Ready to go?” David still had hold of her hand and didn’t appear to be giving it back to her anytime soon.  
Alice handed Sabrina her silver clutch and gave her hair one last pat. “Have a great time!” she gave Sabrina a little nudge towards the door.  
“Bye.” Sabrina looked back at Alice with wide eyes, looking like Bambi headed to the butcher.   
“You’ll be fine, David will look after you. Won’t you David?” Alice narrowed her eyes at David.  
“Of course I will.’ David winked at Sabrina and led her to the limo.

TC

Sabrina remained silent for the majority of the trip into the city. David had tried to make conversation but she hadn’t seemed to want to talk and now her leg was bouncing up and down and she was chewing the hell out of her bottom lip.  
“I can’t help but notice something seems wrong.” David smiled at her, putting his hand on her leg to stop it bouncing. Man her thigh was firm, but soft, in a feminine way, he gave it a little squeeze.  
Sabrina looked at David, her lip quivering. “I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous. Alice said there would be television cameras and photographers and I’ve never done anything like this before. What if I trip over? Or sneeze? What if people point and stare at me?” Sabrina was starting to hyperventilate.  
“Woah! Calm down! Nothing like that is going to happen.” David rushed to reassure her. “Look, I’ve done this a million times. I’ll be here to hold your hand and help you.”  
“I don’t want to make you look like an idiot too” Sabrina started.  
“You won’t! Here, give me your hand.” Sabrina placed her hand in his. “Now, I promise I won’t let go of it the entire night, from here on in.”  
Sabrina laughed a little “What if I need to go to the Ladies room? Or you do?”  
“Strangely enough I do not frequently visit the ladies room.” David laughed. “ But too bad. We’ll go together.”   
Sabrina laughed louder, “Okay, this should be interesting.”  
For the rest of the journey, David kept Sabrina’s hand in his. Smoothing her skin with his thumb, making Sabrina feel warm and safe and if she was truthful, a little turned on. He had very manly hands, broad and a little rough around the edges, with long fingers. Sabrina couldn’t help imagining how his hands would feel sliding against her body.   
“So, we’re nearly there.” David watched Sabrina’s head raise from staring at their clasped hands. Her eyes were dark and if David hadn’t been mistaken, a look of want flashed through them as her gaze flickered to his lips and back.  
Sabrina gulped and nodded.  
“You’ll be fine, just hold my hand and smile. Rumours are flying that Bree’s being axed but Rob’s not planning on making any announcements about your replacing her until next week so no one is really going to be asking any hard questions. Don’t worry, I’ll look after you.” David reassured her, giving her a big smile as Sabrina felt the limo glide to a halt and she took her first look at the crowd through the window. Oh Jesus, there were about a million people here! Please don’t let me faint or throw up, or pee myself! Sabrina thought to herself.  
The door was opened by some unseen person and David climbed out before turning back to help Sabrina out. As David turned back to the crowd, grasping Sabrina’s hand firmly, the crowd surged in a roar of recognition. Sabrina was nearly deafened by the female screams coming from the gathered women as they jumped up and down and yelled out David’s name. David waved a little before turning to Sabrina and smiling in encouragement at her. “You okay?” He mouthed at her and Sabrina nodded shyly, overwhelmed that the man all these women were screaming for was actually holding her hand.  
Flashbulbs went off as David led Sabrina down the red carpet, straight towards the first reporter who was screaming at David and jumping up and down, microphone waving.   
“David! Jessica reporting for E! News. A moment of your time please!” the thin, large breasted blonde screeched.  
David responded smoothly, “Hi Jessica, you look great.” And Jessica beamed.  
“So, who are you wearing this evening?” Jessica asked David and Sabrina nearly laughed at her enthusiasm.  
“Armani.” David answered with a smile.  
“And who is your companion?” Jessica gave Sabrina a dirty look behind David’s back.  
“This is my lovely friend Sabrina” David introduced her and Sabrina died a little at the sound of her name coming from David’s beautiful mouth.  
“And who are you wearing Sabrina?” Jessica continued, her mouth screwed up in jealousy.  
“I’m wearing a dress designed and made by David’s talented sister, Alice.” Sabrina smiled sweetly back at Jessica.  
“Well thankyou for your time.” Jessica glared a Sabrina and turned her back on them as Sabrina let out a little laugh.  
“What the hell?” David looked at Sabrina quizzically.  
Sabrina stroked his hand with her own thumb. “I think Jessica was a bit put out that she wasn’t your date for this evening” she continued to laugh, shaking her head at him. David gave her his trademark, one sided smirk, shaking his head before he continued on to the next reporter, someone-or-other from Entertainment Tonight...  
And so it went on for the next 30 minutes. Interviews where people asked who she was, what she was wearing, but no one came out directly to ask why she was with David or why he was holding her hand so firmly. Sabrina was surprised and as they walked into the venue, asked David why no one wanted to know who she was.  
David laughed and dipped his head close to Sabrina to talk softly in her ear, “You say that now, but by tomorrow morning they will have made up all sorts of rubbish about us. They don’t ask because they’d rather print some sort of drama that will sell papers than the truth.” He winked at her and turned to greet a friend of his, leaving Sabrina blushing from the feel of his lips at her ear.  
“So this is the new flavour of the month?” Sabrina heard a woman ask bitchily and turned to see yet another blond, tanned woman with big breasts giving her the bitch brow.  
David laughed at her “Hello Victoria.” he said, kissing her on the cheek, still firmly holding on to Sabrina’s hand.  
As David introduced the two women he couldn’t help but compare their differences. Sabrina had beautiful tumbling dark hair and pale skin, a slight figure with gorgeous breasts and a toned butt he was itching to tough again. Everything about Victoria was fake. Fake hair, fake tan, fake breasts which he knew first hand were hard like bowling balls. Victoria even wore make up to bed he realised, thinking back to last weekend where Sabrina had been make up free and natural. The direct comparison was startling and made Sabrina seem more like a breath of fresh air than ever.  
“David!” His daydream was interrupted by Victoria snapping at him.  
“Hmmm, sorry Victoria, what did you say?” David dragged his eyes away from Sabrina’s body and turned his attention back to her.  
“I was just saying how I haven’t heard from you in ages.”Victoria trailed a blood red fingernail up his arm and across his chest suggestively and David tried to refrain from shuddering.  
“Yes, well I’ve been busy.” He stepped back from Victoria and her wandering hands, “We should probably go in and get our seats.” He excused them from her abruptly and began to walk towards an usher.  
“Good friend of yours?” Sabrina asked once they were out of Victoria’s ear shot.  
“Not exactly. We went out a few times, but she isn’t really my type.” David said, wondering exactly what his type was now.  
“She seemed cross.” Sabrina wasn’t prepared to let it go.  
“Hmmm, she doesn’t like to hear no.” David explained.  
“Seems like you’re a bit of a ladies man?” Sabrina pressed.  
David shrugged and answered cryptically, “I used to be” before handing the usher their tickets and leading her into the darkened cinema.  
TC

Sabrina had never laughed so hard in her life. The movie was a comedy written and produced by a new up and coming comedian. David’s part was only small, a favour to a friend, essentially placed to lure women in to buying tickets but it was hysterically funny.  
As the movie neared the end, David looked over at Sabrina, doubled over in laughter, clutching his hand to her chest unintentionally. He smiled and bent down to whisper to her “You’d better stop laughing so hard, I really don’t want to have to visit the ladies with you.”  
Sabrina fought to get her giggles under control. “I’m sorry David but that last scene was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a long time. I normally don’t get American humour but this is just hilarious.” Sabrina lost herself in her laugh again.  
David chuckled at her, for some reason the sight of her laughing sent shivers down his spine and made him feel ecstatic. Most of the women he knew rarely showed emotion in public, let alone laughing loudly. Probably too worried about ruining their botox.   
“There’s an after party, if you’re interested.” David left it up to her. He was keen to go, but only because he wanted to spend more time with her. And there would be dancing, any excuse to brush up against her hey perve, he thought to himself.  
“Sure!” Sabrina seemed just as keen to go so David helped her into the limo and gave the driver the address of the nearby club.  
David glanced down at Sabrina’s hand still clasped in his.  
“You know, I’d better hold on to this. There’s bound to be photographers and cameras at the after party. I’m pretty sure I saw one of those girls from Jersey Shores...”He mused.  
Sabrina grew instantly serious and her eyes widened, “Oh God, that is the last thing I want. My father would die.” She clutched his hand tighter and reached for her glass with the other.

TC

The after party was in full swing by the time Sabrina and David made it inside. Sabrina hadn’t had a chance to visit a Hollywood club yet and The Supper Club was everything she had dreamed it would be. While Sabrina loved ballet, she loved being able to cut loose and dance without worrying about steps or her technique. She stood at the entrance looking into the club wide eyed, bouncing and swaying on her feet to the rhythm. David stared at her, completely enthralled with the way she moved. He brought his mouth down to her ear and couldn’t help but take a deep breath of her scent before asking. “Want to dance?”  
Sabrina smiled at him shyly before nodding and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.  
A fast-beat, David Guetta remix was playing and Sabrina moved sensually in time to the music, extremely pleased to realise that David wasn’t one of the head bopping, arms waving, male dancers. He managed to dance really well, without looking weird or gay, and all while remaining to hold on to her hand. Sabrina was impressed.  
The club was packed and Sabrina realised David had been right, a few of the girls from Jersey Shores were over in the corner, complete with camera crew. Sabrina tried to ignore the nervous fluttering in her stomach and concentrate on the gorgeous man in front of her, smiling at her and dancing with an effortless grace.

They continued to dance through five or six more songs, Sabrina losing herself in the music, it had been so long since she had cut loose and just danced for the hell of it and she’d missed it. She forgot about anything except the rhythm of the music and the gorgeous man dancing with her. David watched her, her mouth moving as she sung the lyrics to herself, eyes closed and head tipped back and David used the opportunity to study her closely incredibly turned on by how she was moving. He knew he wasn’t the only man watching her, he could see a few guys pointing her out to friends and it made him uncomfortable, possessive, which wasn’t like him. The song came to an end and he motioned that he needed a drink and Sabrina nodded, following him to a roped off section where he was waved through by the bouncer who had obviously recognised him.

David slid into a booth, pulling Sabrina in next to him. It was quieter here and they could talk without having to scream, or sign. David ordered a scotch from the waitress and Sabrina ordered a glass of wine. Two blonde girls walked towards them and Sabrina felt David tense up, she quirked an eyebrow at him but before she could say anything the girls were in front of them, linking arms and smiling seductively.

“Hi David.” One of them purred at him as the other winked at Sabrina.

David cleared his throat, “Uh hi girls. How are you this evening?” He was clearly uncomfortable.

“We’re lonely.” The other girl pouted her lips at them, “Who’s your friend?

“I’m Sabrina.” Sabrina was a little confused as to what was going on. Were these girls coming on to both her and David?

“She’s lovely.”The girl looked Sabrina up and down before settling her gaze on her chest.”I’m Jane, this is my friend Tanya”. Tanya winked at Sabrina. Obviously they’re coming on to one of us at least, Sabrina thought.  
David cleared his throat again. “She’s not like that.” He explained.

Jane, or was it Tanya, pouted again, “Pity, we could have had a lot of fun between the four of us.”  
Sabrina nearly choked, holy crap! The four of them? This was a little out of her realm of experience.  
Sabrina glanced at David who looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“Oh well, if you change your minds, you know where to find us.” Jane and Tanya gave Sabrina a little wave before disappearing into the crowd.

Sabrina turned back to David as their drinks were set down by the waitress. They both took a big gulp of their drinks before Sabrina raised her eyebrows at him, “More friends of yours?” She asked.

“You could say that.” David gulped another drink of scotch.

“Do you have any friends that aren’t blonde with big breasts?” Sabrina asked curiously.

David relaxed a little and let out a small laugh, maybe she was letting him off the hook on this one.

“Of course I do.”

“Other than Alice?” Sabrina continued.

David nodded, “Yes, other than Alice.”  
“Other than your Mother?” Sabrina asked.  
David laughed, “Possibly, I’ve never thought about it before.”  
“So Jane and Tanya are friends of yours...” Sabrina mused.  
“More like, were friends of mine.” David clarified.  
Sabrina cocked her head, “Oh really?” She asked curiously. “Friends of yours at the same time?” Sabrina couldn’t believe she was asking this, the wine was giving her courage.  
David flushed again before meeting Sabrina’s eyes and nodding, “You could say that.”  
Sabrina was shocked, things like that just didn’t happen where she came from. And now she was worried David was going to ask her if she’d be interested in being friends with Jane and Tanya and him all at the same time. She didn’t think she could get her head around that possibility.  
“Are you shocked?” David murmured in her ear and the feel of his breath on her nearly had Sabrina panting.  
“No!” She squeaked before pausing, “Just a little, maybe.” She added, rubbing her thighs together secretively.  
“Do you want me to call Jane and Tanya back?” He asked, knowing Sabrina was going to say no but his already hard cock twitching at the thought.  
Sabrina laughed, “No thanks. I’m not into group sports.” she shook her head at him as he laughed at her.  
“It can get confusing.” David chuckled.  
Wow, this guy is such a man whore. Sabrina thought to herself, I wonder if he ever says no to sex, or women ever say no to him. Unintentionally her eyes fell to his crotch and she gasped as she realised he was hard. She could clearly see the outline of his cock through his suit pants and Sabrina itched to stroke it. David watched her staring at his cock and brought his hand down to palm it once, gauging her reaction. Sabrina gasped, caught in her staring and her eyes flew up to his face, embarrassed, but incredibly turned on.  
“You ready to go?” David asked hoarsely.  
Sabrina gulped, and nodded before sliding out of the booth and following him to the door.  
TC

Sabrina slid into the limo and David jumped in behind her, her hand still clasped in his.  
“You can let go of my hand now” She laughed.  
“Hmmmm” David murmured, his expression one of want and need. His thumb rubbed against her skin, sending sparks up her arm and down into her core. Fuck he was hot, even if he was an arrogant arse at times, tonight he had been nothing but charming.  
He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it slowly, trailing his nose up her wrist and inhaling, she smelled so sweet, like flowers and sunshine, and something undeniably female. His tongue slid out and tasted her, she tasted just as good as she smelled. His nose trailed further up the inside of her forearm until he reached the inside of her elbow and he planted another kiss there.  
Sabrina breathed his name in a breathy moan, the sound going straight to his cock which hardened impossibly further. He had to have her, she was completely different to any other woman he had ever known. Shy, but confident, if there was such a thing. Couldn’t sing, but could dance better than any of the other professional dancers he knew. She was upfront and honest, hiding nothing from him and she was confident with her body and not afraid to show it. She was one of the sexiest women had had ever met and he had to have her in his bed.  
David planted another soft kiss on her collarbone before sucking the skin into his mouth and gently biting down, marking her as his. Sabrina met his eyes and he cupped her face with his hand. Slowly, almost painfully, he brought his lips towards her and kissed her, sucking softly on her lower lip. Sabrina grew impatient, the need overwhelming her and not being satisfied by the gentle kiss, she deepened it, pushing her tongue into his mouth and stroking his own.  
David groaned, the sound causing wetness to pool within her thighs, and his gentle kiss turned aggressive. There was something incredibly sexy by this shy woman taking the initiative. His hands came down to grab at her hips and he pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling him, her skirt riding up around her waist. Sabrina felt his hardness and ground down on him, a moan falling from her lips as his hips bucked up into her, separated only by the fabric of his pants and their underwear.  
“Fuuucckkkk” she breathed into his mouth as his hands slid round to her arse and pulled her body into his cock again before sliding his hands upwards towards her chest.  
Fuck she felt good, David thought. She had a great body, slight but strong. She had a dancer’s lean body, but was still soft, and undeniably female. He had expected her to run away screaming after Jane had propositioned them but instead she was making out with him in the limo. He groaned again and slid his hands up to her breasts, teasingly brushing the undersides, wondering how far she would let him go. He wasn’t normally this gentle, usually he dove in, took what he wanted, then left. Taking his time and savouring the moment was new to him but he didn’t want to rush.  
David slid his hands around the sides of her breasts before trailing them across the soft swells visible at the top of her dress, dipping down into her cleavage. They were real, a small handful, and their softness was unbelievable. He was so sick of feeling breasts that felt like bags of cement, real breasts were rare in Hollywood and he missed them. Deciding to push his luck, he pulled the top of her dress down and realised, as her breasts spilled out into his hands, that she was braless.  
Sabrina continued to grind into his hardness, feeling his length against her. She had lost control, this was not her! She was not someone who climbed into a man’s lap, ground all over his hard after only knowing him for a few weeks! But his hands felt unreal, and he was being so gentle and caring with her, and she was had been unable to alleviate any of the ache between her legs that had remained after the scene they’d done together earlier in the week. Her hands moved down to his crotch, seemingly of their own accord, and she rubbed his cock firmly through his suit pants, remembering how wet she had gotten when she’d watched him do it. Fuck, he felt huge, and hard. Sabrina’s tiny panties were soaked through and she was desperate to feel more of him. Her fingers deftly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly before dipping into his boxer briefs and grazing the tip of him with her fingertips, feeling a drop of wetness leak from the tip of his cock. David’s head fell back and a quiet groan slipped from his lips, his hands still full of her breasts. Yep she definitely wasn’t as naive as he’d thought...  
“Come back to my house” David murmured before sucking a nipple into his mouth and tugging on it gently with his teeth.  
Sabrina let out a loud moan before realising where she was and clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, shooting to the divider separating them from the driver. David chuckled, “I don’t think they heard you,” he continued to kiss her breasts, “and if they had, it won’t be the first time they’ve heard someone moaning from the back of their limo”.  
Sabrina’s hand froze. The statement hit her like a bucket of iced water. A clear reminder that this man liked to fuck around, which just wasn’t okay with her. She slid off his lap and tucked herself back into her dress, refusing to meet his eyes. “I can’t. Can you please just drop me off at my house?” she asked quietly, avoiding his stunned expression.  
What the hell just happened? David asked himself. One second she was all hot and heavy for him, and now she is telling him to drop her off home? He thought back on what he had said...  
“I didn’t mean they would have heard me in the back of this limo, plenty of times” He explained weakly.  
“Uh hunh” Sabrina answered, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “Sure they haven’t”.  
David wondered how the fuck he was going to talk his way out of this. Just then he realised they had pulled up to Sabrina’s house.  
“I had a great time tonight.” Sabrina slid back over next to him and reached up, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek “I’ll see you at work on Monday.”  
And with that, she opened her door and hopped out.  
Ah shit, David thought to himself, I fucked that up royally. He grasped his hair in his hands and tugged it hard, berating himself. Now Sabrina was going to think he was a slut, and enjoyed ménage a trios. Whilst it hadn’t been horrible, his night with Jane and Tanya was not the best he’d ever had and he wouldn’t do a threesome again. Too many people to keep track of, and he wasn’t interested in sharing Sabrina with anyone, he’d just been teasing her when he’s asked if she wanted him to call Tanya and Jane back. But he hadn’t had the opportunity to explain that to her, and now she was headed inside to his sister who would probably confirm that yes, David did have a few lady friends, who he slept with regularly. And David wouldn’t be able to explain that he hadn’t seen or spoken to any of those girls since the day he met Sabrina. Looked like it was going to be a long weekend with just his hand for company. David sighed heavily.

Sabrina let herself into the house and took off her shoes, looking forward to getting into bed. Her mind unconsciously shifted to the image of David spread out naked on a big bed, beckoning her to him.  
“You’re home early!” Alice called out, Sabrina spun around, all thoughts of the sex she could be having flying out of her head as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat.  
“Oops.” Alice cringed apologetically. “Sorry”.  
Sabrina shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pouring herself a glass of wine.  
“Bad night?” Alice asked.  
Sabrina gulped her glass of wine down, “No. Not really. It was good, for the most part.”.  
“ I hope David behaved himself?” Alice lifted an eyebrow sceptically, eying what looked like a faint bite mark on Sabrina’s collarbone.  
“Ummm.” Sabrina answered vaguely and refilled her glass of wine.  
“Oh it’s like that is it?” Alice crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, grinning at Sabrina.  
“No, it’s not really like that” Sabrina spoke softly “Well it could have been like that, we could probably be “like that” right now if I wasn’t such a prude, and David wasn’t such a whore”.  
Alice’s eyebrows shot up. “Did he throw a tantrum when you turned him down?”  
“I didn’t exactly turn him down, well, I did but not until after I made out with him all the way home in the limo.” Sabrina continued gulping her wine down.  
Alice gaped at her, speechless.  
“Go girl!” She whooped when she finally regained the art of speech.  
Sabrina raised an eyebrow at her, “Yeah, go me. Got propositioned by a man whore. Woohoo.”  
Alice studied her thoughtfully “You know, David’s not really that much of a whore. Josh is way worse.”  
“Not helping Alice” Sabrina grumbled at her.  
Alice held her hands up in surrender, “Look I’m just saying, at least he’s not one of those tools that isn’t up front with girls from the start. I’m assuming he had the whole, no commitment, no relationship, no comment conversation with you?”  
Sabrina looked at Alice in confusion “What? I have no idea what you are talking about”.  
“Really?” Alice looked at Sabrina with a mixed expression of apology and confusion. ”Umm okay, maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this but basically, before David sleeps with anyone he gives this whole speech on how he can’t commit to anyone, and he won’t have bad things said about him in the press, and how that night will be the only night etcetera, etcetera. He practically gets them to sign a non disclosure document.”   
“Hunh. Right. No I didn’t get that speech but maybe that’s because we were too busy pawing each other to get to that part.” Sabrina paused and rubbed her forehead, looking depressed,” Look, the fact of the matter is, we are colleagues, and I need to keep my job to stay in this country. So it’s probably best that nothing happened. Anyway, I’m tired, I’m going to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.” Sabrina skulled the last of her wine and put her glass on the sink before making her way upstairs, not giving Alice the ability to continue the conversation. Unfortunately, even though her head was telling her she had made the right decision, her body was thinking something else entirely and Sabrina had to bring herself to orgasm with her vibrator twice before she could stop thinking about David and his hard cock and get some sleep.

TC  
The ringing of the phone woke Sabrina, groaning she rolled over and peered at the clock as she pressed the phone to her ear. 6am.  
“Hello?” she croaked.  
“Good morning!” A voice trilled. Sabrina paused, who was calling her so chirpy at 6am on a Sunday morning?  
“ It’s me, Kate.” Oh. Her stepmother. Sabrina should have known that only Kate would have been chirpy at 6am. Hold on, Kate was in Australia. It was, what, midnight over there? Why was she calling so late.  
“Is everything okay?” Sabrina sat upright in bed, worried about her Dad.  
“Well honey, you tell me. Your Dad and I were just watching tv in bed, channel surfing when we came across TMZ. You were on it! You didn’t tell me that you and David Finn were an item! Oh the girls at work will be sooo jealous! Tell me, is he as hot in real life as he is on tv? Oh hold on, he’s not there is he?”  
Sabrina should have known Kate would find out. When Sabrina’s mother had suddenly passed away, her father, Charlie, had pined for 2 years until he made it his mission to find Sabrina a new mother. Enter Kate, a nurse 15 years younger than Charlie, 10 years older than Sabrina, she had fallen in love with the small town’s policeman. After dating for only 3 months, they had married and Kate had stepped in and supported Sabrina’s dancing dreams, kept Charlie well fed and loved them both with fierce loyalty. The town gossips had said they wouldn’t last a year. This year they would celebrate their 15th wedding anniversary. They were the stuff dreams were made of and no one understood Sabrina quite like Kate.  
“No he’s not here. “ Sabrina, overwhelmed with homesickness, tiredness and general emotions, burst into tears.  
“Oh shit, it’s like that is it?” Kate murmured quietly.  
Sabrina sniffed, “I’m hungover and tired, I miss you, I miss home, I feel like I don’t fit in here very well. I’m seriously attracted to some man whore and every time I turn around some girl is telling me I’m no competition, that David’s going to use me then dump me.”  
“Oh honey. You want me to try and get over there to see you? Sort this guy and his bitches out?”  
Sabrina laughed through her tears, the idea of 5 foot 2 Kate sorting anyone out laughable.  
“I wish.” Sabrina sighed. “So you want to hear what’s going on?”   
“Hold on” Kate muffled the phone, “I’m taking this downstairs honey.” She spoke to Charlie on her end of the phone, Sabrina knew Kate was saving her Dad from the gory details. Sabrina snuggled down under the blankets, telling her stepmother all about last weekend, the new job offer and the film premiere last night, leaving out the finer details on what happened in the limo. Her stepmother and Sabrina shared a lot, but some things she was sure she didn’t need to know.  
“Well that’s not exactly what TMZ had to say.” Kate disclosed.  
“Yeah?” Sabrina wasn’t sure what was being said, but she was sure it wasn’t good.  
“Basically they said that you are David’s flavour of the month. That you guys are sleeping together. There were a lot of pictures of you guys holding hands, some hot as pics of you guys dancing at some nightclub, and then talking in a booth. Well it kind of looked like you guys were about to rip each others clothes off and screw on the table, but you get the idea. By the way, you looked fantastic! That dress was gorgeous. I can’t believe you were on TMZ!” Kate was even more excitable than usual.  
“My assistant, Alice, made it. She’s also David’s sister. And the closest thing I have to a friend here right now.”  
“So is it true? Does he have all these ladies following him around like an entourage?” Kate probed.  
“Actually I haven’t seen him with anyone. I’ve met a fair few women who he claims are past “friends” but haven’t heard of him out on a date with anyone or anything like that. And last weekend he spent Friday night here with me, then Saturday and Sunday with his parents.” Sabrina was a little confused.  
“So, what are you going to do?” Kate asked.  
“Nothing, I don’t want to be David’s next lay. I’m going to do my job, be a professional, end of story.”  
“Good girl.” Kate might have been young for a stepmother but she was old fashioned. Whoring around was not okay, and she was especially sensitive of anything Charlie would be upset by. Sabrina knew that she could count on Kate keeping things confidential but she still didn’t want Kate upset by her behaviour.  
By the time Sabrina finished her phone call with Kate and said a quick hello to her father, she was wide awake. She walked quietly down to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, sure Alice would sleep for hours yet.  
Her computer caught her eye and before she could think rationally, she had switched it on and navigated to the TMZ homepage. Having never been a big fan of gossip magazines or websites she was shocked by some of the garbage being circulated about things she knew weren’t true. She gaped at a picture of her and David at last nights premiere under the banner “Finn’s new flavour of the month!”. Clicking on the picture she was directed to an article with multiple pics. The first pic was of David whispering in her ear as she had faced the red carpet, followed by a pic of them standing together, hands clasped, then a pic of them dancing at the nightclub, Kate was right, the pics were shit hot. Finally, the last pic was of them seated in a booth, Sabrina was immensely grateful that the pic didn’t show under the table as she was sure they had captured the moment David had rubbed his cock. Sabrina felt herself flush and wondered if she should head back up to bed and her vibrator.  
Shaking her head, she skimmed the article, Kate had already given her the run down. And David had warned her this would happen, she just hadn’t realised it would happen with so many pics in such great detail. At least she looked good, and they had got her name right. They even mentioned she was a ballerina.  
Giving in to temptation, Sabrina googled “David Finn and girl” and was inundated with images of David and random girls. Dancing, kissing, watching a basketball game, drinking at a club, at awards nights, premieres. All of them blonde and big breasted, typical Hollywood types. Bree was right, none of them were anything like Sabrina. And there was rarely a pic of the same girl twice. How he had managed to keep this under Rob’s radar was remarkable. It must have something to do with the little speech Alice mentioned David gives all his conquests. As long as girls weren’t screaming “we fucked then he dumped me” it all just looked like speculation. And whenever he was asked about the girls he was photographed with, he said the same thing. Just friends.  
Sabrina wasn’t the kind of girl who would be happy just being a mans conquest. As much as she was attracted to David and found him one of the sexiest men she had ever met, she knew if they slept together she would lose all respect for herself, and probably get really hurt in the process. She couldn’t afford to lose her job either. David was a big star, and on the off chance that things became more than “just friends” and turned bad, he could have her fired. And then she would be without a job, which meant without a visa, and then she would have to go back to Australia. And she could just imagine the reception the small town bitches would give her. She would be humiliated. Not to mention the repercussions on Kate and Charlie.  
As Sabrina heard Alice stir upstairs, she made a decision. She would remain strictly professional with David at all times. No flirting, no smiling, no attending film premieres and no spending any time together without another person present. 

TC  
Sabrina walked into the Monday morning staff meeting with Alice.   
Next day, she gives him the cold shoulder. David loses his temper.

TC

She heard the hard knock on her trailer door and she knew it was him.  
“Come in!” She refused to be scared or overwhelmed by the fact that he was pissed with her behaviour.  
The door burst open and he stormed in, eyes wild, looking for her.  
“What the hell Sabrina? You think you can be all hot and heavy with me in the limo one night then treat me like shit the next day and that’s going to be okay with me?”  
Shit he was really mad. Backing towards the counter Sabrina pulled her chin up and looked him in the eye “You don’t understand” she said defiantly “If something happens between us, and it ends badly, I could lose everything! I’m here on a working visa, which means I have to have this job to stay in this country. One bad word to Rob from you, I’m fired and I end up losing everything I have worked so hard for, back in Australia, no job, nowhere to live and a bad reference from a Hollywood producer!”  
His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her. “You think I’d bad mouth you to Rob? You think I’m that kind of asshole?” he asked softly, hating to admit it but his feelings were hurt. He may like to sleep around a little, but he wasn’t a total shit.  
She realised he had her backed up to the counter, her butt resting against the edge, exit points blocked by his wide shoulders and piercing gaze. She was reminded of a lion stalking its prey.  
“I don’t know what kind of asshole you are David, we only just met” she replied, still brave but internally freaked out by his proximity. He smelled so good her mouth was practically watering.  
He reached out a hand and slid it around to the back of her neck, pushing his body into hers. His cock was hard, which surprised and thrilled her.   
“I may be an asshole, but I’m not a tattler.”  
“Either way, it doesn’t matter. I’m not willing to compromise my whole career for a quick fuck David.” she glared at him defiantly but her tone was weak, a little breathless.  
His body was still pushed up against her and she felt a rush of wetness pool within her thighs, her nipples pebbling and standing to attention, begging for his touch. Every small breath she took in brushed her body up against his hard cock, a reminder of its hardness, and length. Damn her body! She didn’t want to want him but she couldn’t help her reaction to him.  
He stroked her neck and bent his mouth to her ear, whispering. “You know it would be good Sabrina. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it in the limo the other night, or on set last week, it was hot”.  
She whimpered a little which was all the permission he needed to lower his mouth further and place an open mouthed kiss to her collarbone. His teeth lightly grazed her and she was lost.  
His mouth crashed into hers and she moaned instantly. His tongue thrust its way into her mouth and she met it stroke for stroke with her own. His hand slid to her breast, seeking her nipple out through her top and bra and rolling it between his fingers.  
As his hands moved to grab her waist and slide her onto the counter top, she wrapped her legs around him and ground her warm centre into his hard length making him moan.  
All common sense gone, she pulled his t-shirt off and began her own exploration. His body was amazing, she had been dying to touch him again since the rehearsal last week. Her eyes hungrily took in his few pieces of ink – some sort of crest over his right pec and a tribal design wrapped around his upper arm as well and Sabrina was done for. Tattoo’d men were Sabrina’s weakness and she slid her tongue down his pec, and circled his nipple before being distracted by an amazing treasure trail leading her eyes downwards towards his jean covered groin, making her mouth water.  
Her gaze slid back up and met his, his cocky grin let her know he knew exactly what she had been thinking.  
Sabrina felt her shirt being yanked up and let go of his body only long enough for him to rip her shirt over her head before feeling his fingers deftly undo her jeans and slide them down her legs as she kicked her shoes off.  
She needed to feel his skin against hers and pulled him to her, their lips meeting as she moaned into his mouth. His hands moved up her inner thighs, his fingers sliding their way around the edges of her underwear. Reason tried to force its way into her mind and she battled internally with what she was doing, or letting him do to her, gasping as his skilful fingers found her slit and he slid two inside her.  
“Fuck, you’re bare.” He growled “I never would have guessed in a million years. Fuck that’s sexy.”  
She moaned in response as he slowly pumped his fingers, her wetness coating his fingers and dripping down his hand. His other hand continued to fondle her bra covered breast. His thumb circling her clit, she had no idea where her underwear had disappeared to.  
“Fuck Sabrina, you feel so good.” David growled in her ear. “You can’t deny it. You’re soaking wet and ready for me.””  
Her mind went blank, all she could do was feel. She had never felt like this before, ever. Not with any of the few and far between sexual encounters she’d had over the years. His hands on her body felt like they were made just to pleasure her. Her head dropped back as she shifted into him again, feeling his jean covered cock pressing against her clit. Over her whore like moans and his deeper groans, she was vaguely aware of the sound of a zipper but it wasn’t until she felt his hard cock sliding against her slickness that she realised exactly what was happening. David was about to fuck her on the counter of her trailer. A few thoughts flitted through her mind - someone could walk in, someone could hear, she was going to lose all respect for herself doing this...but all of a sudden she didn’t care, her only thought was of having him inside her. She grabbed him to her firmly and bucked against him needily, his cock brushing against her clit, making her sigh.  
He put a hand on each knee and spread her legs. “You have the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen. I love that you’re bare.” He told her softly, running his cock up her slit and marvelling at her nakedness. He had mistaken her for someone a little naive and inexperienced, but her confidence in her body combined with the fact she had a bare pussy belied that.  
Their passion fuelled groans and moans filled the trailer but as he pushed the tip of his cock inside her, a thought flittered in the back of his mind, what was it? He lost the thought as his cock slipped in a little further. Fuck she was tight. And warm. And so wet. She felt incredible and he was going to have to slow down or he’d lose it the second he pushed home.  
She was close, she couldn’t believe it. Normally it took copious amounts of alcohol and hours of foreplay, or her vibrator, to even get her close to orgasm, but here it was, dancing on the fringes already, sliding up her thighs and sending little electric shocks into her pussy.  
“Ohhhhhh.” Her breath caught, his cock was big and it had been so long since she’s had sex, she’d missed the feeling of stretching and fullness.  
As his cock slid in halfway, he felt her silky walls tighten around him without any sort of barrier, and he groaned. Fuck she was tight, he thought again. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down he remembered what the thought was. His mouth buried into her neck he murmured,  
“Is it safe? Are you clean?”  
It took a second for his words to register in Sabrina’s lust filled haze. She froze, clamping down on him without realising. What the fuck was she doing? Unprotected sex with a near stranger?! And she wasn’t even on the pill!  
“David, stop” she whispered, grabbing his forearms tightly. He stopped moving and pulled back to look at her.  
“Sabrina? You in here?” a voice, Alice? called out as the door knob rattled.   
Sabrina looked at David wide eyed. Shit, they were about to be caught, half undressed, with his cock inside her.  
“I’m in here! Don’t come in! ” Sabrina yelled out, terrified, why did every rational thought fly out the window when she was around this man!  
The door knob moved again, “Why not? What’s wrong?” Alice called out.   
“Tell her to go away.” David murmured, still halfway inside her, still hard and seemingly more concerned about why she had asked him to stop, than about Alice’s presence. His hand continued to stroke her hair tumbling down her back gently, in an attempt to calm her. She was clamping down so hard on his cock in her fear and panic over being discovered he was worried she would hurt herself.  
“I’m getting changed!” Sabrina shrieked.  
“Have you seen David?” Alice continued her conversation, oblivious of what was occurring on the other side of the door.  
“Who?! David?! No! Why would I have seen David?” Sabrina spoke rapidly.  
David raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.  
“I thought I saw him storming over here about 10 minutes ago...” Alice sounded suspicious.  
Sabrina took a deep breath and channelled her inner actress. “Nope, not here. But if I see him I’ll tell him you’re looking for him.”  
“It’s not me that’s looking for him” Alice replied, “It’s Rob. He wants to see you both in his office asap. Something about pics taken at the premiere at the weekend?”.  
Shit.

TC

Sabrina was last to get to Rob’s office. Once Alice had left, Sabrina had pushed David off, and out, of her and out the door before finding new underwear and talking herself down from a full blown panic attack.  
Rob was sitting behind his desk, stacks of scripts and rewrites piled high around him eyeing David suspiciously. David was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, pretending to read a script.  
Sabrina hurried in and took a seat, clutching a bottle of water and attempting, but failing, to look unconcerned.  
David discreetly adjusted his still hard cock. He was going to have to go to his trailer and whack off to get rid of that before filming restarted for the afternoon.  
“So” Rob began “I’m lookin’ through this morning’s entertainment paper, and what should I come across but a picture of my leading actor, and my yet unannounced leading actress, hand in hand at last Fridays premiere.”  
“I can explain-“ Sabrina started, not really sure how she was going to explain but willing to give it a shot.  
“I’m not interested” Rob interrupted, holding up a hand. “I don’t want to know the details but I want to make sure you know what you’re doing” Rob turned his attention to David, pointing a finger.  
“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” David stated, unruffled.  
“Sure you don’t” Rob wasn’t fooled, “You think it’s a good idea to fuck around with someone on set David? Someone who is here on a working visa? Someone who has a reputation to uphold? Add to that the fact that you know a change in another lead actress will fucking kill my movie!”  
“We’re not-“ “He’s not-“ David and Sabrina started talking at the same time.  
“Don’t bullshit me.” Rob retorted.  
“We’re not fucking.” David interrupted. Well, if he’d had his way they would have, but being halfway inside her didn’t count, did it?  
“Uh hunh.” Rob looked between them both unconvinced. “Whatever David, I’m just sayin’ we could do without the drama around here. I don’t want anything going on between you two. No fucking around, so keep your hands to yourself. Just friends, end of story.”  
“I understand.” Sabrina nodded, feeling like a little kid being told off by the principal. Friends didn’t fuck, simple as that.  
“Sure, why not” David blew out a breath, frustrated that Sabrina wasn’t prepared to push back against Rob. It wouldn’t be the catastrophe Rob was suggesting if Sabrina and he got together. It could actually do the film some good. But Rob had his rules, and it looked like Sabrina was prepared to go along with them. .

TC

Later that day Sabrina went over to David’s trailer on the pretence of going through some lines with him.  
Alice had offered to go with her but Sabrina had fobbed her off with a lame excuse about needing more one on one time with David to improve her character development. Sabrina wasn’t sure if Alice had bought the BS, but had let her go anyway. Likely Alice would turn up within 15 minutes hoping to catch them at it. Sabrina had no intention of anything happening for them to get caught doing.  
David had just finished whacking off, in a record time of 3 minutes. Fuck, he never came that quickly. Being sexually frustrated by Sabrina must be getting to him. Whack off or not, the instant he saw Sabrina at the door to his trailer, his cock stiffened, straining towards her through his jeans like a compass pointing north.  
“Hey” he said, crossing his arms, not caring that his hard on was at just about her eye level.  
Her eyes widened as they were immediately drawn to his groin.  
“Um” she swallowed and cleared her throat a little, “Can we talk?”  
“Sure.” he replied, wondering at Sabrina’s real intentions.  
David opened his trailer door wider, allowing Sabrina to enter. As she walked past him he took her hand and inhaled deeply.  
“You smell like me.” he murmured.  
She wheeled around, yanking her hand from him, eyes blazing. Uh oh, this was not the response he was expecting.  
“About that,” she snapped “what the fuck did you think you were doing?”  
“What I was doing?!” He coughed incredulously. “Excuse me but I think we were both very aware of what was going on at the time. I didn’t hear any complaining!”  
“You bombarded me with your...” she gestured vaguely to his body with her hand “ sexiness! What was I supposed to do?”   
“Are you fucking kidding me?! It’s my fault you find me sexy?”   
He obviously wasn’t taking things very seriously. He hadn’t even tried to fight Rob against his stupid rules. Sabrina was angry, and a little hurt. She had hoped he liked her, but his attitude made her think he was only after a quick screw.  
“Well at least tell me you’re clean! Or is fucking people in your trailer without a condom a regular occurrence for you?”  
“For me?! What. The. Fuck.” He was beyond words, beyond angry. He wanted to grab her and shake her. “I’ve never done that before!” His train of thought was immediately interrupted by his memory of sliding inside her, without any barrier. Even if he hadn’t managed to slide home before they were interrupted, his cock twitched with the memory of the silky, wet, heat it had encountered.   
“You better not have! I don’t want some skanky man whore disease that’s going to cause my pussy to explode!” Okay, maybe that was pushing it a little far, but he had it coming...  
“Man whore?! I am no fucking man whore lady! At least I had the decency to bring it up! You would have had me fuck you bareback without a thought in the world. Maybe that’s how you roll? Maybe I’m the one who should be concerned about getting some skanky disease that’s going to make my dick fall off!”  
“Fuck you!” She shrieked. “I haven’t had sex in nearly two years! You’re the one out whoring around every weekend! I know all about you and your girlie friends!”  
David scoffed at her, “You expect me to believe you haven’t had sex in two years? As if Sabrina!”  
Her reaction was instantaneous. Before she could think, her fist flew of its own accord and landed on his jaw.  
“Ahhhhhhh!” she screamed, that fucking hurt!  
She held her fist to her chest with her other hand, doubled over with pain.  
Seriously? Did she just fucking hit him? He burst out laughing at her. It hadn’t even hurt!  
She brought her head up and glared at him, “Fuck you!” she spat, tears in her eyes from the pain radiating through her hand.  
He continued to laugh, trying hard to sober up. His jaw was a little tender but seriously, hadn’t anyone ever taught her how to punch? He’d thought she was some tough cowgirl down in Australia. She’d caught him on the edge of his chin, the worst place to hit someone, for the person doing the hitting. She could have broken her hand.  
“Let me see.” He moved forward to take her hand so he could examine it.  
“Fuck you!” she spat again “Don’t fucking touch me!” She whirled around and stormed to the door, flinging it open to find Alice standing on the other side, her hand raised to knock, with a surprised look on her face.  
“What’s-“ Alice started, looking from Sabrina to David suspiciously.  
“Don’t ask!” Sabrina stormed past Alice.  
Alice stared open mouthed as she watched Sabrina head towards her trailer.  
“What was-“ Alice turned to David.  
“Augh!” David turned back inside his trailer and slammed the door.

TC

Sabrina stomped over to her trailer, trying to contain the tears that were starting to fall. Her hand was throbbing and she was worried it might actually be broken. Never mind that her feelings were hurt. Sabrina was proud of her reputation, she had slept with three men in her entire life. Two were long term relationships, the other was a mistake she’d made at a young age, but at the ripe age of 28, three sexual partners really didn’t make her deserve the things he had said about her. She had never gone without a condom before, so to be accused of carrying a skanky disease was downright insulting!  
She passed Josh, turning her head away so he wouldn’t see her face, but he called out to her, “Rob wants you on set in 30 minutes okay sweetie?” She ducked her head and called back “No probs!” and kept walking but he had already caught sight of her tear streaked face and heard the distress in her voice. He watched her walk away, towards her trailer, before turning with a suspicious look on his face and heading over to David’s trailer.  
Alice was standing outside David’s trailer as Josh strolled up, looking concerned.  
“Hey Allie, you got any idea why Sabrina just passed me crying her eyes out and trying to hide it?” He called out, his voice carrying through to David inside his trailer.  
David threw the trailer door open, “She’s crying?” He asked, his hands going to his hair to tug on it.  
“What the fuck did you do?” Alice demanded.  
“Dude! You made her cry?” Josh interjected.  
“I didn’t mean to!” David was defensive, he hadn’t meant to laugh in her face, or imply she was a slut. Things had got out of hand. “Fuck,” He continued, pulling on his hair harshly. “I’ll go see her”. He took off in her direction, planning on stealing some ice for her hand from the catering truck.  
“30 minutes til set!” Josh called out after him, “So if you’re gonna get it on, be quick about it!”  
David brought his hand up behind his back and flipped Josh the bird, not bothering to turn around.

Sabrina was sitting in her trailer, cradling her injured hand. She had managed to control her tears and was now just feeling horribly sorry for herself and home sick. She rested her head on her arm and spoke out loud “What the fuck am I doing here? Maybe I should just go home.” Maybe she wasn’t cut out for the whole cut throat environment of LA, maybe she just needed to go home and swim in the ocean, at a beach where there were no dickheads rollerblading or posing like someone off BayWatch, and you could spend the whole day surfing without seeing one single person.  
A quiet knock interrupted her brooding. Alice, Sabrina assumed as she tried to pull her hair back into a pony tail without using her sore hand, she sniffed one last time and hoped she didn’t look as waterlogged as she felt. Sabrina opened the door and balked as she realised who was standing there.  
David stepped forward “Please don’t slam the door in my face” He started, “I brought you some ice for your hand, and a cup of tea, and an apology.”  
Sabrina didn’t say anything, just opened the door and stepped aside so he could come in. She walked back to her seat and sunk down, tucking her legs under her. He set her cup of tea down, slid in opposite her and reached his hand out, palm up, before she placed her sore hand in it slowly.  
David brought her hand up to his face, it was already swollen and sore looking. “You could have broken it.” he said.  
Sabrina just shrugged in response, avoiding his eyes, so he placed the bag of towel wrapped ice on her knuckles. Man, she looked sad, David kicked himself, knowing he was to blame.  
“I’m sorry” he said quietly, “I didn’t mean to say the things I said, or laugh at you when you punched me.”  
She wiped her eyes, meeting his gaze and replied quietly “I’m sorry too. I was incredibly rude and defensive and I’m sorry for punching you, even if all I did was hurt myself in the process”.  
“For what it’s worth, I don’t have some skanky man whore disease and I’ve never had sex before without a condom.” He advised her, still holding the ice to her hand gently.  
“I’ve never had sex without a condom either. I’m clean, it’s okay. But I’m not on the pill so...” Sabrina shrugged as David nodded, she wasn’t as embarrassed as she expected to feel having this conversation.  
“You okay?” David stroked Sabrina’s face with his hand, even though she was managing a small smile, she still looked upset.  
“Yeah, just sad, feeling homesick.” She shrugged again, looking down “New country, no friends...”  
“Hey” David tilted her face up to meet his gaze “I’ll be your friend. And I’m pretty sure Alice and Josh are about to give me a serve for making you cry. That’s not like them at all.”  
“Friends hunh?” Sabrina asked him.  
“Sure” David replied, “Why not?” He had no idea how to be a friend to Sabrina without trying to have sex with her but there was a first time for everything.  
TC  
Announcement of Bree being dropped and Sabrina being picked up confirmed by studio. Sabrina hounded by paps, David suggests a weekend away.  
Alice, Jasper, Rose, Josh and David and Sabrina spend a weekend down at D’s ranch in Ojai. Riding horses, eating and drinking and swapping stories.  
Sabrina and David wake early, the only ones without hangovers, and Sabrina says she is going to find the Farmers Market. David offers to take her and they spend the morning shopping for Sabrina to cook dinner that night.

David and Sabrina find themselves both up in the middle of the night in front of the fire, unable to sleep. Sabrina is madly trying to remember her lines and David offers to go through them with her. Reading a romantic scene, they nearly kiss. Sabrina pulls away at the last minute and whispers, “We can’t do this.” Before fleeing to her room, both pleasuring themselves to thoughts of the other.  
The next morning, Sabrina is up first, doing ballet exercises on the porch, David approaches her, asks her how she got into ballet and S tells her about her mother who was a ballerina until she died in a car accident when S was young (11), Sabrina felt it was the only thing she had that kept her close to her mother. David apologises for last night, telling her he will keep things strictly professional. Goes to make breakfast.  
Alice wanders over, idly mentioning that D has not gone out on any “dates” or seen any of his “girls” since he met Sabrina.  
Sabrina watches tv that night, flicking channels she comes across a entertainment show featuring a story on David, speculation

“David Finn has not been seen around town at all in the last couple of weeks, in fact his last public appearance was at The Chair premiere where he walked the red carpet, holding hands and whispering to his new leading lady Australian ballerina, Sabrina Swan...”  
A pic flashed up from the night of the premiere, of David holding Sabrina tightly, whispering in her ear.  
“Rumour has it that David and his entourage disappeared this weekend to Ojai where David owns a ranch. Several locals confirmed this, saying they spied David and Sabrina shopping at The Farmers Market early Saturday morning, cuddling (cuddling?!) and laughing. While the pairs agent continues to state “just friends”, it was obvious to onlookers that these two are more than that.”

TC

David was in his trailer trying to get his head around his lines, and his thoughts off Sabrina. He had no idea how she had gotten under his skin so quickly but he was struggling to keep things “Just friends”. He wanted her and he was finding it hard to deny it, he was whacking off no less than five times a day, which was a record, even for him.  
He heard someone running towards his trailer and laughed a little, assuming it was Josh coming to tell him he was late for his call. The trailer door busted open and Josh burst in.  
“Slow down dude, they’ll wait for us” David laughed at Josh’s red face.  
“Dude! It’s Sabrina! She’s hurt.” Josh panted at him and David jumped up.  
“What? Where?” David was already out the door, Josh running to catch up.  
“Over by the van!” Josh shouted, unable to reach him fast enough.  
David took off faster towards the van. He could now hear the sound of a woman screaming in pain. Jesus, he recognised the voice as Sabrina’s, what had happened?  
Rounding the corner he saw a group of people clustered around Sabrina lying on the ground, Alice was kneeling next to her, holding a towel to her head and trying to stem the blood pouring down Sabrina’s face. David elbowed people out of the way and crouched down next to them.  
“What happened? Why is she hurt?” David bellowed at Alice. Alice raised her eyes and looked at David worriedly.  
“James was mucking about with a golf cart, being an idiot and he drove past us too close. Sabrina didn’t hear him coming and stepped in front of the cart and he couldn’t stop in time, he literally ran her arm over. We can’t find anyone from first aid but the ambulance is coming.” Alice’s own eyes filling with tears as Sabrina whimpered.  
“Where the fuck is James now?” David roared, torn between staying with Sabrina and finding James to kick the shit out of him.  
“One of the guys took him away, Josh was threatening to kill him.” Alice advised tearfully as Sabrina let out another scream.  
David grabbed Sabrina’s hand, worry and rage in his eyes. “Where does it hurt baby?” he asked.  
“My arm! Jesus, David it really hurts.” Sabrina sobbed, clutching his hand.  
David looked down but couldn’t see much with her sweater in the way.   
“I know baby, I know. I’m going to have a look okay? I promise I’ll be gentle.” David smoothed her hair off her face and Sabrina nodded.  
David moved to her injured side and looked down. One of her hands seemed to be turned at a funny angle and he could see blood seeping from the cuff of her sweater. Taking the hem of her top in his hands, he ripped the seam apart and nearly gagged at what he saw. Sabrina’s arm was obviously broken, it looked like it had been bent in half and her arm was gashed from the concrete, blood oozing into the ground.  
David heard the gasps and expletives from the gathered crowd as Josh crouched down next to him.  
“Dude, that looks really bad.” Josh breathed.  
“Get the crowd out of here.” David said quietly to Josh as he lifted his eyes to meet Alice’s stunned gaze.  
Sabrina struggled to breathe through her pain, “Is it broken? It feels really bad.” She coughed as she lifted her head a little to look at her leg. Gasping in pain and shock, was that actually her own arm?  
“Get Dad on the phone.” Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.   
David saw Sabrina lose consciousness and he looked to Alice.  
“She’s still breathing, I think she’s fainted” Alice confirmed into the phone before handing it to him.  
“Dad?” David spoke into the phone. “It’s Sabrina. Fuck, it looks bad.” David was starting to panic.  
“It’s okay son.” Carlisle reassured him, “How bad is the bleeding? Is it spurting? What colour is it?”  
“She’s bleeding from her arm and from her head. It’s not spurting but there’s a lot of blood.” David swallowed, trying to contain his worry.  
“Okay, the ambulance will be there soon. Keep her calm and warm until they get there. If you’re coming with her, I’ll see you at the hospital.” Carlisle said.  
“I’m coming with her.” David stated.  
David heard the siren from the ambulance and bent down to whisper into Sabrina’s ear. “It’s okay baby, the ambulance is here, we’re going to help you, you’ll be okay.” Ignoring Josh’s raised eyebrows and Alice’s slightly smug one, David smoothed Sabrina’s cheek with his finger tips before turning to Josh “I’m going to kick that motherfuckers ass”.  
TC  
The ambulance ride to the hospital was an interesting one. The paramedics had been reluctant to take David with them, unimpressed with his star status, it was only when David had mentioned that Carlisle was his father that they had backed down and let him climb in.  
Carlisle had been standing outside the hospital waiting for them when the ambulance had pulled up. Sabrina still hadn’t regained consciousness as David talked freely to Carlisle as they rushed her inside.  
“Please Dad, you don’t understand how important she is. Please, you have to look after her.” David babbled.  
Carlisle tried to contain his surprise and patted David on the shoulder. “It’s okay David. She’ll be alright. Let me examine her and work out how badly she’s hurt then I’ll come and find you okay? Go wait in the waiting room.” He patted David again and gave him a thoughtful smile before disappearing through the doors after Sabrina’s gurney.  
Josh and Alice found David pacing around the waiting room, waiting for Carlisle to come back and update him on what was happening. A star struck nurse had handed him a lukewarm cup of coffee which was sitting untouched on the coffee table as David ran his hands through his hair repeatedly, making it stand straight out from his head.  
“The paps are here already.” Josh announced as Alice encouraged David to sit down.  
David nodded and sat down before jumping back up again as Carlisle came into the room, Alice exchanging a pointed look with him.  
“She’s okay.” He started as David breathed a sigh of relief. “Her arm is obviously broken and she has a few bruised ribs, but that seems to be the extent of the damage. The bleeding from her head is superficial, it just looked bad because all head wounds bleed a lot. She doesn’t have any internal injuries or cerebral trauma. We’re taking her into surgery to pin her arm now. I’ll let you know when she comes out. Is there anyone you should call for her? Family? Friends? Boyfriend?” He added slyly.  
David baulked at Carlisle’s words, “No, no. She’s only moved over here recently, her family are all in Australia. As for a boyfriend, she doesn’t have one.”He trailed off, looking worriedly at Alice for confirmation.  
“No boyfriend.” Alice confirmed.  
“What about allergies? Medication she might be on?” Carlisle continued.  
David shook his head, back to pulling on his hair “I don’t know about allergies. I don’t think she’s on any other medication. She’s not on the pill.”  
Josh, Alice and Carlisle’s eyebrows all shot up in surprise. Carlisle coughed before asking, “Is there something I should know about that David?” He asked tactfully.  
“Hmm? What?” David asked distractedly “Oh. No, we’re not doing that if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“So you haven’t had sexual intercourse?” Carlisle was confused. He was well aware of David’s reputation. He didn’t have female “friends”, this wasn’t like him at all.  
“Jesus, Dad! What am I? 15? I don’t think I need to go into too much detail here, if there was something I thought you should know I’d tell you. Let’s just leave it at that okay?” David felt uncomfortable having this conversation, especially in front of his sister and best friend.  
Carlisle nodded and put his hands up, “Okay, okay. No problems son. I’m about to go in to assist with the surgery. I’ll come back when she’s in recovery okay?”  
David nodded before turning and grabbing hold of his hair.  
“Fuck!” He yelled. Alice and Josh rushed to him, Alice grabbing his arm and rubbing his hand.  
“It’s okay, she’s okay.” Alice tried to sooth him.  
“Rob’s going to flip.” David rubbed his eyes.”He can’t have a leading actress with a broken arm and even if we can find a replacement, that means Sabrina is out of a job.”  
The door was flung open as Rob came tearing into the room.  
“What the fuck is going on?” He growled. “Is Sabrina okay?”  
Alice noted that Rob looked just as upset as David.  
“She’s in surgery.” Alice explained, “She has a broken arm and minor head wound.” As Alice filled Rob in, David wandered out the door, wanting to go outside and get some air to clear his head. As he walked through the hospitals front doors he was hit with the flash of a camera as photographers started screaming questions at him.  
“Is it true that Sabrina was hit by a car?”  
“Is it true that Sabrina has been killed?”  
“Are you and Sabrina in love?”  
David reeled back as Josh appeared, grabbing him and hauling him back through the doors, David’s phone call forgotten.  
“Jesus!”David exclaimed, “They’re relentless!”  
Josh nodded, “I’m telling you man, they’re stalking you day and night. You can cut yourself off and not look at the tv or read any magazines but you and Sabrina are hot news right now. Even I was being asked questions about you guys by some chick from E! last weekend!”  
David shook his head. “She’s going to hate me for all this.”  
Josh clapped his hand on David’s shoulder, “It’s not your fault, she knew what she was getting in to when she signed. Just keep doing what you’re doing dude. She’ll come round. 10 bucks says you guys will be living together by wrap up.”  
David stepped away from Josh “What do you mean? We’re not together.” He looked taken aback.  
Josh chuckled, “Maybe not yet. But anyone who knows you knows there is something going on.”  
“I have no idea what you mean.” David tried to play dumb.  
Josh laughed even harder, “Sure thing man. You haven’t been photographed with any girls except your Mum, Alice, Rose, or Sabrina in over a month. You call her baby about a million times a day. And every time I go to a club, all your old girlies keep asking me where you are. Plus every time you look at her you look like you can’t decide if you want to rip her clothes off, or lay at her feet. It’s obvious how you feel about her man.”  
David was shocked, he thought he’d been hiding things fairly well.   
“Do you think she knows?” David asked quietly.  
Josh nodded, “I know she knows. Every time you look at her like you want to rip her clothes off, or lay at her feet, she looks like she wants you to. I don’t understand, why don’t you just get together?”  
“It’s complicated. Rob has basically forbidden it. She’s worried if things go badly she’ll lose her job so we decided to just be friends.” David rubbed his face on his shoulder tiredly.  
Alice found them in the corridor and gave David’s arm a reassuring pat.  
“What are we talking about?” She asked.  
Josh pointed to David with his thumb, “How our boy here is crazy for Sabrina.”  
Alice nodded as David looked at Josh aghast, “Oh that’s old news.”  
“What?!” David spun back to Alice.  
“Everyone knows David. And you just confirmed it by your little tantrums at the studio, in the ambulance, in the hospital waiting room. We know you’re nuts for her.”  
David was shocked in silence.  
Alice patted his arm again, “It’s okay, it will work out. I know it. Now, how about we go find Dad and see how she’s doing?”

TC  
David’s lips met Sabrina’s, his tongue coming out to gently trace her lip, asking for entrance. Sabrina sighed, giving him the access to push his tongue inside her mouth, softly stroking hers as his hands slid from her waist to her side, one of his hands just skimming the side of her breast and making her moan softly.  
“Bed?” David asked, pushing his hardness against her in a re-enactment of their first sex scene together, though this time they weren’t on set, they were in her bedroom.  
Sabrina was instantly naked, which mildly surprised her, where had her clothes gone? In fact, David was now surprisingly naked too.  
Looking down, she caught her breath at the sight of his arousal, his cock, hard, long and thick. She looked back up and met his eyes, dark with hunger, as his hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs slid across her nipples.  
“No.” Sabrina gasped, “No bed, right here.” And she pulled him down to the floor, his hard body coming to rest on top of her, causing a loud moan to fall from her lips.  
David’s cock had just begun to press against her opening, hitting her g spot at each thrust when a faint beeping distracted her.  
“Sabrina.” David called, regaining her attention, stroking her cheek.   
“David.” She moaned back at him, her eyes closed.  
He chuckled and she heard another voice “Don’t embarrass her David, wake her up properly.” Another man’s voice. What the hell?  
“Sabrina.” David called again. She was confused. Why was she having sex with David and another man was here too? That was not like her at all. The feeling of David’s cock pushing against her became fainter and fainter but the feeling of him stroking her cheek became stronger.  
“Sabrina.” David called again, “Wake up baby.”  
Hunh? Wake up? Sabrina frowned as she heard two male chuckles. Oh God, not again! Where was she? And what was that annoying beeping sound? And why did she feel so fuzzy?  
“You didn’t drug me again did you?” She rasped.  
David chuckled, relieved. “I didn’t drug you the first time. You drank yourself into a stupor. Open your eyes honey, my Dad needs to check you out.”  
Sabrina pried her eyes open. David was sitting next to her on a bed, leaning over her and stroking her cheek, she smiled at him.  
“Hi” He mouthed.  
“Hi yourself. I was having a great dream about you.” She winked at him.  
David laughed and looked up at his Dad, eyebrow quirked.  
“It’s the pain relief.” Carlisle confirmed.  
“You’re such a lightweight.” David told her, smoothing her hair off her forehead.  
“Want me to tell you about my dream?” She smiled at him playfully.  
Sabrina tried to touch him with for her hand but it was too heavy to lift. She turned her head to look at it and gasped. Her arm was encased in some sort of plastic and plaster splint. Her other hand had an iv line coming from it.  
“Hey, you did drug me! And it looks like you had help.”   
Carlisle stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Sabrina’s shoulder, “Hello Sabrina. I’m Dr Carlisle Cullen. You were in an accident and you’re in my hospital. How do you feel?”  
Sabrina remained looking cross. “My head hurts a bit, and my arm. What happened?”  
“You don’t remember?” David looked to his father worryingly.  
“Memory loss is common. She still remembers you so it’s likely it is only short term.” Carlisle explained.  
David looked down to Sabrina. “James ran you over with a golf cart. You hit your head and broke your arm. You’re going to be fine, just a bit sore. And your arm was pinned, so you will only have to wear a plaster cast for a couple of weeks.”  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sabrina swore. “I’m going to lose my job. I’m going to lose my job!” Sabrina wailed.  
David grabbed her hand. “You won’t. I’ve already spoken to Rob. They’ll work around it, shoot a bit differently, until you’re cast is off, then it’ll be full steam ahead. Six day weeks, 12 hour days. It’s going to be full on but we can do it.” David neglected to mention that he had to threaten to tear up his own contract if Rob had even considered trying to replace Sabrina. Plus he had let slip that Sabrina may or may not sue the studio for her injuries if they sacked her. Rob had been quick to oblige.  
“I’m sorry.” Sabrina was upset.  
“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” David resumed stroking her cheek as Sabrina closed her eyes and sighed.  
“That feels nice. So in my dream you were stroking something else...”she murmured sleepily.  
Sabrina heard David chuckle and whisper “I wish” just as she began to doze.

TC

3 days in hospital, until the nurses drive her nuts because they keep coming to gossip and hope they catch a glimpse of David.  
Paparazzi release pictures of David outside the hospital the day of the accident looking upset fuelling rumours that he and Sabrina are “more than just friends”.  
Rose moves in with Sabrina to help her while she recovers. David gets in contact with Sabrina’s stepmother and father who suggest a visit but she puts them off, explaining she will be too busy working to spend much time with them..  
Sabrina learns to dance with her cast on.

IBYM  
“So, you in?” Alice asked Sabrina.  
Sabrina and Alice were standing at the catering table, grabbing a drink and a snack before the crew shut down for the day. Sabrina could see David in the distance on set, shirtless, shooting a scene with one of the other actors. Sabrina hoped she wasn’t drooling as much as she thought she was.  
“Hello? Earth to Sabrina?” Alice poked her in the side, laughing.  
Sabrina dragged her eyes off David, “Hunh?”  
“Are you in?” Alice repeated.  
“In what?”   
“We’re going to a new club tomorrow night. Are you in?”   
“Ummm... who’s we?” Sabrina hedged.  
“Me, Jazz, Josh, David. Maybe Rose.”  
Sabrina shrugged, looking down and picking at some dried apple pieces. “I don’t know Alice, it might be a bit too “coupley” for me. Besides, I’m supposed to be getting my cast off tomorrow.” In reality she wasn’t sure how much she’d enjoy going to a club and watching David dance and flirt with other girls.  
“What? The only couples going are me and Jazz. It’ll be fun. And your appointment with Dad is in the morning so you’ll have plenty of time, plus we can celebrate you getting your cast off. Please Sabrina, please, please, please, please?” Alice grabbed Sabrina, tugging on her arm like a toddler.  
“What’s my sister trying to get you to do now?” Sabrina whirled, David was standing next to her, pulling a tee on over his bare chest. Sabrina tried really hard not to stare at his pecs and abs, she failed miserably.  
“I want Sabrina to come to that new club opening tomorrow night but she’s not keen.” Alice pouted.  
“What? Come on Sabrina, it’ll be fun! You can show Alice your moves. Maybe teach Josh some, he’s a shocking dancer.” David couldn’t help but notice Sabrina wasn’t really following the conversation, her eyes still glue to his abs, even though they were now covered with his grey tee.  
Laughing internally, David decided to mess with her a little. Stretching his arms wide in a fake yawn, he scratched his belly, causing his shirt to ride up a little and flashing Sabrina his abs.  
David saw Sabrina’s eyes widen and her mouth drop open a little as she continued to stare at his body. Obviously not as unaffected as she made out, he thought, smiling to himself.  
“Sabrina!” Alice stamped her foot, breaking Sabrina out of her reverie.  
“What?!” Sabrina’s head snapped to Alice.  
“Stop gawking at my brothers abs and listen to me!”   
Sabrina turned a brilliant shade of red. “I wasn’t!” She stammered, “Sure, okay, whatever you want. I’ll come tomorrow night.”  
“Good.” Alice was placated. “We can get ready at David’s. His house is the closest. Meet us there at six and we’ll have dinner before we go.”  
“Okay, okay.” Sabrina pulled at her cast. “Augh! This thing is so itchy! I can’t wait til tomorrow. Do you think your Dad would take it off tonight if I turned up at his house and begged him?”   
David took her arm in his hands, “I doubt it, Esme’s finally coming home tonight. I don’t think he’ll be interested in visitors.”  
“Ewww gross David!” Alice rolled her eyes, “On that note I’m going to find Jazz and head home. See you tomorrow!”   
Sabrina waved, looking down and realising that David still held her arm in his hands.  
“Still itchy?” He asked.  
“The worst!” Sabrina groaned.  
“Here, let me try this.” David lifted Sabrina’s arm to his face, tipping the cast up to create space between her skin and the plaster, before blowing lightly down the inside.  
“Ohhhhh.” Sabrina sighed, “That feels unreal. Where were you four weeks ago?”  
David tried to focus on the fact that he was trying to help Sabrina, and not on the fact that the sounds she was making were making his cock twitch.  
As David blew lightly down her cast again, Sabrina moaned, tipping her head back and closing her eyes “Oh God, you have no idea how hard it is not to be able to scratch something that itches so bad.”  
David’s cock had decided not to listen to David and was now hard as granite. David decided to make the best of the situation and let his gaze travel from her closed eyes down to her chest. Her thin tee clinging to her breasts so tightly he could just make out the outline of her nipples through the fabric.  
He blew out another stream of air down the plaster and closed his eyes as Sabrina moaned again. Fuck, he wanted her so bad.  
“Ahem.” A loud and obvious cough interrupted them and they both opened their eyes, turning to the interruption.  
“Um guys, if I were you I’d take a few steps apart. Rob is headed this way and he doesn’t look too happy about whatever you two are doing right now.” Josh pointed at them, looking between Sabrina’s arm and David’s hand pointedly.  
Sabrina pulled her arm away like it had been burned and stepped back. “Oh, right. Yes, um. David was just helping me scratch an itch.”  
“Uh hunh. That’s what it looked like to me too.” Josh smirked at them.   
David chuckled unperturbed, watching Rob walk towards them.  
“Do I need to remind you two about what being friends means?” Rob asked as he walked past.  
“No Rob.” Sabrina and David replied together as Josh chuckled.

IBYM

Sabrina arrived bright and early at Carlisle’s office for her “cast removal” appointment.  
“I bet you’ve been counting down the seconds until you can have this off.” Carlisle remarked as he showed her into his office.  
Sabrina nodded eagerly, “You have no idea. I nearly came over to your house last night to beg you to take it off then and there. By the way, David tells me your wife is back from her trip?”  
Carlisle smiled, “Yes, she arrived late yesterday afternoon. You should have called me, I would have been happy to take this off for you last night.”  
“Oh! Um, David suggested that you might have plans last night, seeing as it was Esme’s first night back and all.” Sabrina tried to be discreet.  
Carlisle chuckled, “Oh he did, did he?”  
Sabrina blushed as Carlisle picked up her cast arm. “Ready?” Sabrina nodded enthusiastically.  
Carlisle quickly cut down the side of the plaster, pulling it apart and slipping Sabrina’s arm out.  
Sabrina wiggled her fingers, twisting her arm to and fro, as Carlisle instructed.  
“No pain? “ Sabrina shook her head. “There you go, good as new!”   
Sabrina laughed, “Lucky I don’t get a chance to get much sun, otherwise I’d have to worry about a tan line.”  
“Speaking of, Esme is dying to meet you. Alice and David don’t stop talking about you. Can we organise a lunch with everyone sometime soon?”  
“Of course! I’ve heard so much about her, I’d love to meet her too. It will have to be in a few weeks though, Rob is going to work us to the bone for the next few with six day weeks to try and catch up on the shooting schedule.” Sabrina sighed.  
“Okay, I’ll talk to Alice and set something up. Plus I know David has his trip to New York for some magazine interview and a little birdy told me you’re going on Ellen?”  
Sabrina nodded, “I’m a huge fan, and Stella wouldn’t let me do many live interviews. She’s worried the whole Bree thing is going to jump up and bite me. Ellen is safe apparently.”  
“You excited?” Carlisle asked, writing in her notes.  
“Um, a bit. I’ve never been on tv before, believe it or not. And I don’t have any media training. I’m worried how I’m going to come across.” Sabrina bit her lip worriedly.  
“David can help you, he’s a pro when it comes to interviews. Always manages to be super polite without giving a lot of personal information away.”  
“Yeah, he said he would even come with me if I wanted. He’s been great. I don’t know what I’d do without him, Alice, Rose and Josh.”  
“It must be hard being so far away from your family.” Carlisle looked up from writing in his notes to study her thoughtfully.  
“It is.” Sabrina swallowed, trying not to get emotional. “But work has been so busy, it’s a good distraction. And Alice is always full of ideas for extracurricular activities.”  
Carlisle laughed, “Yes, she is. Don’t let her talk you into anything too crazy. We don’t want another broken bone around here please!”   
Sabrina stood up, laughing with him, “Don’t worry about that. Tonight we’re going to a club, I should be fairly safe.”  
Carlisle kissed her on the cheek, “Stay safe hon. I’ll call Alice and set up a family lunch.” He winked at her as Sabrina walked out the door.

IBYM

Sabrina knocked on David’s door, still rubbing her arm, enjoying the feeling of it without the heavy plaster cast.  
“Ah ha!” Josh opened the door, grabbing Sabrina’s hand and spinning her into the lobby.  
“What the?” Sabrina tried to pull away but it was too late. Josh had tried to dip her and accidentally let go of her, sending her crashing into the wall.  
“Jesus Josh!” Alice pushed him as she rushed over to Sabrina, “Sabrina, are you okay?”  
Sabrina brushed herself down, laughing, “You really are a shit dancer aren’t you Josh?”  
David punched Josh in the arm angrily, “Be gentle asshole! She’s only just got one cast off, don’t get her into another!”  
“I’m going to help you with those moves there buddy.” Sabrina promised Josh, running her hand down David’s arm, trying to soothe him, unaware of her action until David took her hand gently and squeezed it.  
“Good as new hunh?” He turned her arm in his hands, pretending to inspect it closely.  
Sabrina startled, blushing as she tried to pull her hand back.  
“I guess so. I’ll have to work on my range of movement. Stephen has some exercises for me already. It’s a little stiff but at least it doesn’t hurt.”  
David slid his finger down the faint scar from her surgery. The feel of his skin sliding against hers causing her to catch her breath. Fuck, why does he have to touch her so much. She’d be perfectly fine if he didn’t. And if he didn’t look at her, or talk to her, or just be around at all. Fuck.  
Alice coughed, pulling Sabrina away from David.  
“So! Let me show you around David’s place. Apart from being a bit of a bachelor pad, it’s remarkably cool. Boys, make us a drink.” Alice took Sabrina’s hand, pulling her further into the house.  
IBYM

Alice concluded the tour of David’s house down in the basement which was fitted out as a games room. It was an amazing house, modern without being too sterile. Warm without being girly.  
“Your Mom decorated this place didn’t she?” Sabrina asked Alice, “It’s gorgeous.”  
Alice nodded, “Yep. Although David picked out a lot of the furniture. He also specified that the basement was the only room in the house that he wanted to have his boy stuff in. And he likes to have friends over and barbecue, so it had to have a large deck. Plus a pool, he swims laps every morning rain, hail or shine.”  
The girls walked back up to the main living area of the house and Alice led Sabrina through a large set of glass bifold doors to a deck overlooking a large pool. The late afternoon was warm and balmy, the sun just setting over the valley.  
“Want to go for a swim?” Alice asked Sabrina, as she dipped her toe in the water.  
“Mmmmm, not now. It will take me forever to fix my hair up. But David will never get rid of me now I know he has a pool. I’ll be scaling the fence and dropping in unannounced all the time.” Sabrina joked.  
Alice lifted her eyebrows, “Something tells me my brother would not mind that at all.”   
David walked out from the kitchen, carrying two pink drinks which he handed to the girls.  
“I’ll put your name on the gate, you can drop by anytime.”  
“This whole gated community thing is hilarious.” Sabrina teased, “We don’t have anything like it back home.”  
David shrugged, “I had an incident with a fan once, and had to move. I needed the extra security.”  
“You had a stalker?” Sabrina looked shocked.  
“Kind of.” Alice started laughing, “A girl decided she was madly in love with him and broke into his house to wait for him. Nude, in his bed!”   
“Oh my God!” Sabrina shrieked.  
“Yeah well it wasn’t that funny at the time.” David 

“Nice!” Alice whistled from the door, clad in a short, shocking red minidress with black heels.  
“You like?” Sabrina turned in a circle as Alice nodded.   
“Very much! Where did you get that dress?”  
“It’s a designer from back home. I have a heap of their stuff.”  
Sabrina loved this dress, it was understated but sexy. Short, without being slutty. And she was even going all out and wearing a pair of her highest heels, tomorrow she’d have to soak her feet so she could dance at work on Monday but tonight she wanted to look be girly.  
“David’s going to die.” Alice murmured under her breath, smiling to herself.  
“Sorry?” Sabrina turned, grabbing her clutch bag.  
“Nothing.” Alice sung as she followed Sabrina out the door.  
The boys were drinking in the kitchen, Jasper was mixing some sort of pink drink for the girls, spinning the bottles behind his back, Cocktail style, while Josh and David egged him on.  
“Come on girls, let’s go!” Josh bellowed. Alice and Sabrina walked around the corner just as David took a swig of his drink. He coughed and choked as he took in what Sabrina’s was wearing, unable to catch his breath.  
Josh laughed loudly, repeatedly pounding on David’s back.  
“You okay there bro?” Alice asked sweetly.  
David nodded, “I’m fine” He croaked as he tried to check Sabrina out without being obvious. He tried to prise his eyes away from her lean dancers body shown off by the one shouldered tight dress and her long bare legs encased in strappy, high black shoes, but failed miserably.  
“Nice dress Sabrina!” Josh complimented her, David shot him a dirty look. He wasn’t sure if tonight was a bad idea, he wasn’t very keen on other guys checking Sabrina out. His plan was to stick close to her, preventing any guys from getting anywhere near her.  
Sabrina could feel David’s eyes roaming her body and she felt a hot blush steal over her face. God he looked good. The boys had dressed up, wearing She walked over to the counter, grabbing the pink drink Jasper handed her and drinking it down quickly.  
“Woah, slow down there hon. Those things are pretty potent.” Jasper winked at her.  
Sabrina smiled, “Thanks for the warning Jazz.” She tipped the last sip down her throat.  
“Let’s go!” Alice clapped her hands, grabbing Sabrina’s hand and towing her out the door.

Alice towed Sabrina outside and towards the waiting limo.  
“A limo?” Sabrina asked.  
Alice nodded, “There’s five of us, we won’t all fit in a cab. Plus the club offered to pay for it if you guys made an appearance so we figured, why not?”  
“Wow, they must really like David hunh?” Sabrina was a bit awestruck.   
“It’s for you and David honey. The town is going crazy for all things Sabrina Swan and David Finn. Once word is out that you guys are at the club, there will be paps everywhere.”  
Sabrina groaned, “More paps? Seriously?” She slid into the back of the limo, giving the driver holding the door a quick smile.  
David pushed in front of Josh and slid in next to her, earning a dirty look. He shrugged at Josh, “Oops, sorry about that.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the paps.” David rested his hand on the seat next to him, his skin coming into contact with Sabrina’s bare thigh. He had to restrain himself from running his hand up the silky texture. “You want me to hold your hand again?”  
Sabrina laughed, “I think that got us into more trouble than we needed last time. I’ll be okay, just don’t leave me without a chaperone, I’m likely to get cornered by someone looking for a scoop and I’m too polite to tell them to fuck off.”  
Josh flexed his muscles, “I’ll protect you Sabrina.”  
Sabrina laughed at him, “Sure you will, til Rose gets there.” She winked at his shocked expression.  
“Okay, here we are.” Alice hopped out of the limo, grabbing Jasper’s hand in excitement. David climbed out and turned to help Sabrina out, the flashes from cameras momentarily blinding her.  
“You’d think I’d get used to the flash hunh?” She said to David as the paps started shouting questions at her.  
“Are you and David dating?”  
‘Did you steal David from Bree?”  
“Is it true she broke your arm?”  
“Oh my God! The lies get better and better each time.” Sabrina commented to David.   
The huge doorman had already let Alice, Jasper and Josh in and was holding the door open for them as David tucked her under his arm, pushing through the crowd to the door of the club.  
A hostess quickly grabbed their attention, showing them to a private booth in the VIP section.  
David slid in next to Sabrina, his hand “accidentally” grazing her thigh. Sabrina stiffened and looked down to his hand before pretending she hadn’t noticed.  
The hostess took their drink orders, explaining all drinks were on the house. The boys ordered shots of Patron while Alice convinced Sabrina to try some new cocktail that was all the rage.  
“Wow” Sabrina looked down to the dance floor from her vantage point on a balcony overlooking the whole club. The dance floor was crammed full of gorgeous bodies, writhing and moving sensually to the beat of the music.  
Their drinks arrived and Alice slammed hers back, Sabrina sipping hers slowly.  
“Come on! Let’s dance!” Alice yelled to Sabrina, jumping up and pulling at her over David.  
“Okay, okay!” Sabrina tossed back the drink, wiping her chin, she giggled “Oops!”  
Alice pulled Sabrina over David’s lap, stunning David as Sabrina momentarily straddled him before jumping off the other side and taking off with Alice.  
Josh started laughing, banging the table and pointing at David.  
“Dude! You should see your face right now!”  
“Hunh?” David gawked at Sabrina’s retreating butt. Fuck, did she just straddle him? He wondered if she realised how much that had turned him on. Knowing how he seemed to always be at half mast around Sabrina, he was sure she would have felt his semi as she slid over his lap. He tried to discreetly adjust the semi-now-turned-raging-hard-on. Josh started banging the table harder with his fist, tears rolling down his cheeks in mirth.  
“Hey Jazz, did you see his face?!” Josh elbowed Jasper who turned from where he was surveying the dance floor.  
“Uh hunh. Oh Josh, by the way, Rose just got here.” Jasper pointed down to the dance floor.  
Josh stopped laughing, instantly jumping up and trying to climb over Jasper to see.  
“Steady on!” Jasper pushed Josh back down, “While David might like Sabrina’s hot bod straddling him, I am not so keen to have you on top of me you big fuck.” Josh jumped out of his seat, running to the railing that circled the balcony section.  
“Fuck me, she looks hot.” Josh commented and David appraised her skeptically. Rose was wearing a white, tight dress with large chunks of material cut out all over it and silver stilettos. She looked like any second one of her tits would pop out. David screwed his face up, wondering if his Aunt knew Rose liked to dress like a hooker.  
“You want to go down there?” Josh asked them as the three girls began dancing together.  
Jasper leaned against the railing, rubbing his thumb along his chin “I’m kind of enjoying the view from up here.”  
David nodded, taking a shot of patron.

Sabrina was dancing between Alice and Rose, their arms high in the air, bodies grinding against each other. The drinks she’d had making her feel happy and loose, she was dancing for fun, not for work, or for any other reason than kicking back. Suddenly she realised a few guys had circled them, not dancing with them as such, but definitely dancing with the intention of getting in between them. Sabrina grumbled internally, why was it as soon as she started having a good time, some fuck head had to come along and ruin it for her?  
A guy made eye contact with her, coming in closer and smiling at her. He was good looking, a typical Hollywood model type. Tall, blond, blue eyes, but completely not her type. Sabrina smiled at him politely and turned away, grabbing Rose and rolling her eyes at her. Alice laughed from behind her, Sabrina turned and Alice yelled “I’m going to the ladies! You’re on your own with this one.” And promptly turned, walking through the pulsating crowd.  
Sabrina turned back to Rose who now had an admirer of her own. Rose smiled sweetly at him before mouthing “Fuck off” to him and he turned, defeated.  
Sabrina wrapped her arms around Rose, trying to give the blonde guy the hint. But he wouldn’t be dissuaded. He moved closer, putting his hand on Sabrina’s hip and trying to pull him into his body. Sabrina did a quick little step and grind, pulling her hips out of the hands of the guy and putting Rose was between. He still didn’t take the hint and moved around Rose, coming to stand at Sabrina’s back again. He continued to move closer to her, dancing and grinding like he was dry humping something. Suddenly Sabrina felt his cock grind against her and she snapped.  
Turning abruptly she pushed him away. “Take a hint buddy! Fuck.Off!”   
The guy smiled at her drunkenly, “Come on baby, just dance with me.” He stepped towards her, grinding against her again.  
“I said. Fuck. Off!” Sabrina pushed him back again, “If you grind your tiny dick on me one more time I’m going to knee you in it!”  
The guy took a step back, his hands coming to cup his groin before turning and dissaprearing into the crowd.  
Sabrina felt a large hand grab her waist and she screamed “Fuck off!” as she turned, prepared to fend off another groper before realising she was face to face with David.  
David’s eye brows rose, but he didn’t drop his hands.  
Sabrina laughed, “Oh, sorry. Thought you were some random grinder.” She apologised, stepping in to him as he slid his hands down to her hips.  
She glanced over David’s shoulder and saw Rose and Josh dancing, both looking anywhere but at each other, and giggled.  
“You okay?” David asked, bending to look into her eyes.  
“Yes.” I am now, Sabrina thought, beginning to move and hoping David would take the hint and dance with her.  
David pulled her against him, both moving fluidly in time to the music.  
David took a deep breath as he felt Sabrina’s body slide against his. Friends, friends, friends, he chanted over and over in his head. Fuck she felt good, he groaned internally, why is the universe conspiring against them? They’d be so good together.  
The slower song morphed into a faster beat and Sabrina laughed, jumping up and down. David laughed at her enjoying herself and they danced together, smiling, until Sabrina motioned “drink?” to him and he nodded, taking her hand and leading her off the dance floor.  
Jasper and Alice were sitting at the booth, locked in a passionate embrace.  
Sabrina and David slid into their seats, raising their eyebrows at each other and giggling.  
“Hey, thanks for abandoning me on the dance floor Alice!” Sabrina interrupted them.  
Alice lifted her head “Sorry Sabrina, I saw David coming to your rescue anyway. Here.” She pushed another pink drink at Sabrina.  
Sabrina drunk the drink quickly, “Come on, let’s go dance some more.” She tugged at David, incidentally pushing her body against his, her breasts brushing his arm.  
David grinned at her, downing the shot Jasper placed in front of him and standing up.  
Sabrina led David out to the dance floor, finding Rose and Josh still dancing but still refusing to make eye contact.  
“Okay buddy, come here.” Sabrina grabbed Josh, “I’m going to show you some pointers.”  
Sabrina spent the next hour dancing between Josh and David, showing Josh where he was going wrong, using David to explain what he should be doing. Finally Josh looked like he knew moderately how to dance.  
“There, now go practice.” Sabrina pushed Josh at Rose, giggling and grabbing David.  
“I need to pee!” She yelled in his ear, dragging him off the dance floor and towards the restrooms.  
“You want me to come with you?” He asked, laughing and stumbling along behind her, more drunk than he cared to admit. The hostess had seen them dancing and continued to bring them drink after drink. David had lost count of how many he’d had. He knew Sabrina had had a fair few cocktails but she seemed steadier on her feet than him.  
“You can wait outside. I don’t want some pap attacking me. I’m pretty drunk.” They left the dancefloor and headed into a corridor that was moderately quieter.  
“Phew, okay, wait here, I’ll be right back.” Sabrina pushed David against the wall before darting into the ladies room.  
David leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of being well and truly smashed. Suddenyl his nose was assaulted by the smell of fake strawberries and hair spray. He opened his eyes as a bleached blonde pushed her fake tits into him and purred,  
“Hey sexy, you lost?”  
David tried to stand up but she was pushing him back into the wall. “Nope, not lost, just waiting for someone.” He managed to stand up, forcing her further back and slightly out of his personal space.  
“Maybe you’re waiting for me?” She murmured in his ear, running her hand down the front of his shirt.  
David took a step back. “Nope. Not you, someone else.” Fuck he was drunk.  
“Who?” The blonde took a step further, still holding his shirt.  
“The most beautiful woman in the world.” David tried to remove her hand from his shirt.  
“And who’s that?” The girl really couldn’t take a hint.

Sabrina comes to rescue, they go back to dance floor and dance to one slow grind song. Alice gets hungry and suggests they go back to David’s and keep partying.  
Body shots of tequila?? The others crash. David and Sabrina end up making out and just as things are about to progress, Alice interrupts.   
Next morning everyone hungover, Sabrina goes for a swim in just her boyleg undies and a black wife beater. David sits out on deck overlooking pool, dark glasses on pretending to be asleep but really perving. The talk about last night, Sabrina apologises, mentions they have to be friends.

Sabrina, while not tall, towered over Alice, her long legs 

They shoot the sex scene, Sabrina topless, David hard.  
Rob starts a gruelling schedule, Sabrina exhausted on Saturday night takes David up on his offer to look after her at his place, no strings attached. He makes her dinner, runs her a bath. “You’re so tired baby, let me look after you.”  
Dave flies to NY to be interviewed by GQ magazine for Thurs, Fri. On the plane, Josh admits he has the hots for Rose and has been using his rep as a cover as he doesn’t think she is interested.  
David – “If you don’t tell her how you feel, you’ll never know if she feels it too.” Decides to take his own advice next time he sees Sabrina.  
Speaks to her on the phone, just to “catch up” and she tells him she’s going to a club with Rose the next night. He suggests he and Josh meet them there when his plane gets in.

TC

David saw Sabrina the second he and Josh walked in to the club. The dj was pounding out some Britney remix and Sabrina was dancing in the middle of the crowded room with Rose, the majority of the straight male population in the club staring right at them. While Rose was a good dancer, Sabrina brought some kind of added effortless carnality to her dancing and was showing up the girls dancing on podiums scattered around the club. Wearing a halter neck short dress, spiky heels, her hair flowing down her back, she looked fucking hot. David caught James and Mike in the corner of the room staring at her, mouths open, practically drooling and he shuddered as Mike obviously adjusted his hard on through his pants.  
http://www.kaboodle.com/reviews/cotton-spandex-jersey-bandeau-dress  
David and Josh made their way over to the girls, threading their way through the crowd. David smiled at Rose before coming up behind Sabrina and trailing his hand across the swell of her arse possessively – Suck on that James and Mike- before pulling her to him and kissing her cheek, his cock swelling as it always did when he saw her dancing. She smiled up at him and mouthed “I missed you.” He smiled at her, “I missed you too” he mouthed back “Dance?” she asked as the music morphed seamlessly into an erotic Rhianna mix and he nodded, pulling her closer to him, not caring if she felt his hard on or not. Sabrina jumped a little as she felt his cock press against her before continuing to dance, avoiding his eyes.  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR1Ww8tw7xI

David was worried he’d pushed her too far. But then she raised her head and their eyes locked and he was aware she was dancing a little differently. Something she was doing had notched up her sexiness, if that was even possible. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was but there was something different there. Their eyes remained locked until Sabrina spun around and ground into him. His hands flew to her hips to hold her there firmly, the music hiding his soft groan, as she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, giving him a great view of the top of her breasts, before sliding down his body a little and spinning away. He thought she was teasing him and waited for her to turn and shoot him a smart arse comment, but when she turned to meet his eyes her gaze was dark and his smile died on his lips. Fuck, she wasn’t playing with him, she was as serious about this as he was. The next time she turned he grabbed her to him and ground his hard on into her again before leaning down to whisper in her ear.  
“I want you.”  
Sabrina turned and rubbed her breasts against him, anyone looking at them would think she was just dancing close but the feel of her softness up against him was unmistakable. She reached up on her toes and whispered in his ear.  
“Then have me.”  
David swallowed and looked her in the eyes. She looked so serious and David was willing to take a chance, hoping it wasn’t all going to end up a joke.  
He looked around for Rose and saw her dancing with Josh, closer than “just friends” would dance, and he mentally high-fived his buddy for finally making his move. He grabbed Sabrina’s hand, towing her over to them, trying to calm down a little.  
“We’re going. Sabrina’s arm is bothering her and I’m taking her home.” He yelled in Josh’s ear, before turning back to Sabrina, leading her out the door.  
They walked through the doors, Sabrina’s eyes still on him, oblivious to the flashes of cameras, as she asked quietly, “Are we going to my place?”  
David shook his head, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “You’re place is too far, I’m taking you home to my bed.” His hot breath sending shivers down her spine and causing her nipples to stand at attention. He led her towards the waiting car, opening the door so Sabrina could slide in.  
David had barely shut the door of the limo before Sabrina was on him. As their mouths met David could hardly think, his senses full of the smell of Sabrina, the taste of Sabrina, the feel of Sabrina and he groaned loudly. Sabrina shocked the hell out of him as she ran her hand down his shirt before straddling him and continuing to kiss him whilst grinding her core against him.  
David pulled back a little confused, he liked this new bold Sabrina but it wasn’t like her to be this forward.  
“Sabrina, have you been drinking?” He asked.  
Sabrina laughed huskily and ground down on him again, “No David I have not been drinking.”  
“Drugs?” He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her, sucking air in through his teeth as she brushed against his cock with her hand.  
She paused and looked at him like he was crazy. Okay, not drugs either.  
“So where’s this coming from?” He asked, just before she encircled his cock with her hand through his jeans and all rational thought left his head.  
Sabrina bit her lip before replying, “I’m sick of trying to stay away from you.” And leaned in to kiss him, hard.  
David groaned again and gave up the fight. He reached up to slide his palms over her breasts, his fingertips resting on her nipples and he gave them a gentle pinch causing Sabrina to cry out in pleasure. Sabrina backed away, kneeling in front of him and reached down with her hand, rubbing his cock again before undoing his belt and sliding down his fly. David growled as she circled the tip of his cock with her fingertips, shooting him a cheeky grin as she went further and pulled his hard cock from his pants.  
Licking her lips she looked at his cock, her hand grasped him firmly, and pumped once, twice. David groaned again and his head fell back on the head rest, closing his eyes to savour the feeling of her soft hand wrapped around his hardness. Sabrina shifted a little and continued to pump him with her hand as David felt his cock slide into something warm and wet and his eyes flew open in surprise. Sabrina was looking up at him, smiling coyly around his cock in her mouth.  
“Fuck Sabrina.” David ground out, the sight of his cock in her beautiful mouth making him even harder, his face contorting in pleasure. “You don’t have to do that.”  
“I want to.” Sabrina licked her all the way up his shaft from his base to the head before nuzzling it a little with her cheek and smiling up at him. “I’ve been dying to taste your cock.”  
“Jesus.” David’s head fell back and he concentrated on not ramming into her mouth as she took him in again and he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He had realised a long time ago that Sabrina wasn’t exactly as naive as he had initially thought when they had first met, but there is no way he would have imagined Sabrina fantasised about how his cock tastes.  
David’s hands tangled in her hair, guiding her up and down on his cock, as she swirled her tongue around the head before sucking on him hard. Her soft hand travelled across his thighs and she stroked his balls, the movement of the travelling limo causing her to deep throat his cock unexpectedly. Sabrina looked back up at him and he saw her hitch her skirt, her hand disappearing up her skirt as she touched herself and David nearly choked. As far as sex was concerned, there wasn’t a lot he hadn’t seen or done, but he had never seen a woman finger herself while giving him a blow job in a limo before. As Sabrina licked the head of his cock and let out a soft sigh, David knew he wasn’t going to last long. He hadn’t had any sort of sex in months. As Sabrina quickened her pace, David tried to warn her,  
“Baby, I’m going to come.” He swept her hair over her shoulder to improve his view as she glanced up at him, smiling before increasing her pace even more.  
“Jesus. Sabrina I’m going to come.” He ground out. Feeling his muscles tense and his body respond further, he briefly wondered if he should warn her again.   
Sabrina arched her back, taking him in further and moaned around him, the vibrations sending shock waves through his cock and before he could warn her again, he was coming, shooting hot spurts down her throat, which Sabrina swallowed.  
As David sat panting, trying to come to terms with the fact that Sabrina had just given him one of the best head jobs of his life, and swallowed his cum. Sabrina licked around the head of his cock, cleaning him up, before sitting back on her heels and looking up at him, smiling shyly.  
“Fuck, I did not see that happening tonight.” David groaned at Sabrina, helping her to sit up on the seat of the limo before gathering her hair into a ponytail and kissing her neck softly.  
TC  
They crashed through his front door, hands grabbing and groping, mouths meeting hotly. Sabrina pushed him up against the wall in the foyer, as he took hold of her knees and picked her up, her legs wrapping around him and her hot core grinding into his hard on. Sabrina threw her head back and let out a moan as David began kissing and biting at her neck and the swell of her chest. Sabrina seemed to lose control, her hands tangling in his hair and tugging hard, her thighs gripping him tight. David moaned her name and slowed his kisses, Sabrina still grinding on him while her hands tried to unzip his pants.  
“Sabrina” David tried to get her attention.  
“Mmmmmm?” She replied, kissing his mouth slowly, her hands managing to unbutton the top part of his fly, the tip of his hard cock poking out from the top of his grey boxer briefs.  
“We need to move this to the bedroom.” He tried to move her gently so her feet were on the floor but she clung to him with her thighs.  
“No” Sabrina protested, her fingers brushing his tip softly “Here’s fine.”  
David chuckled, rubbing his cheek against hers before whispering in her ear “As hot as it would be, I am not fucking you for the first time against the wall. I want you in my bed.”  
Sabrina pulled back to look at him and pouted a little, rubbing his cock with her core teasingly, making him moan.  
“Okay” Sabrina nodded as she began to undo his shirt buttons “But I’m not letting you go, you’re going to have to carry me there.”  
David laughed as Sabrina resumed kissing his neck. He carried her through the foyer and up the stairs, trying to fight against the idea of laying her on the stairs and taking her there, or the hall, or against his bedroom door, or the floor of the bedroom. Finally he made it to his bed, gently standing Sabrina on her legs and turning her so he could kiss the back of her neck, his hands going to her breasts and stroking them gently.  
“Sabrina I’m not going to ask again, are you sure this is what you want?” He murmured softly.  
Sabrina nodded and turned back to meet his eyes, stroking his cock gently. “I want you.” She confirmed before reaching behind her neck and untying her dress, letting it fall to her elbows, exposing her bare breasts to him and making his breathing hitch.  
“Fuck....” David growled before leaning down, latching on to one of her breasts with his mouth, his tongue and teeth teasingly pulling at her nipple, making her whimper.  
Sabrina let her dress fall to her feet. She stood standing in front of him wearing only a pair of boy leg lace briefs and her heels. David thought he had died and gone to heaven.  
Sabrina unbuttoned David’s shirt slowly, sighing softly, she threw it behind her before he toed his shoes and socks off, Sabrina knelt down and started on his belt buckle and zipper. Finally she was down to his boxer briefs, and Sabrina urged him to stand so she could peel them down his legs. Looking up she marvelled at his nakedness, her eyes tracing his body from his eyes to his toes, his cock, large and hard and Sabrina reached up, giving it a kiss, before pushing him to lie back on the bed, straddling him as she met his mouth and grinding into him hard.  
David groaned again, still partly in shock that Sabrina was straddling him, near naked in his bed, certain he was going to wake up from the dream any second. He smoothed his hand down her back, relishing her silky skin, before cupping her butt in his hands and shifting her into him.  
Sabrina gasped as his hard cock slid against her panties, teasing her clit and sending a rush of wetness to soak her further. She was getting carried away, and her only thought was to have him inside her. His hands slid round her thighs and to her core, pulling her panties aside, teasingly circling her entrance with one finger as she whimpered loudly and bucked into his hand.  
David moaned again, she was so wet and ready, he slid his finger inside her, fuck she was tight, he was going to have to go slow or he might hurt her. He kissed his way along her neck, nibbling her with his teeth before sliding another finger inside her. Sabrina cried out and began to rub herself on him, sliding her clit against his cock. David breathed out, trying to calm down a little, not wanting to get carried away and bury himself inside her before she was ready for him, but she rolled him on top of her, the movement causing her panties to shift and his bare cock tease against her entrance.  
Sabrina writhed beneath him as she felt the head of David’s cock push against her, all rational thought gone as she shifted and the head of his cock pushed inside her. David’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt her walls clench around him and he lost control, reaching down with one hand to snap the seam of her panties and pull them from her body, leaving her completely bare to him, the head of his cock buried inside her.   
He rolled back on to his back, breathing heavily, pulling Sabrina with him so she was again straddling him. Moaning loudly, Sabrina lowered her body onto his, taking his cock further inside her until her thighs were flush with his, his cock buried deep, stretching and filling her.  
Sabrina panted as her body adjusted to his size, fighting the overwhelming orgasm starting in her belly. She threw her head back and moaned as David’s hands came to her hips, shifting her up a little before bringing her back down on him, his own moans urging her on.  
“What are you doing to me?” She whimpered, she never felt like this during sex, ever.  
David held his breath as his own orgasm threatened. “You’re so tight. Jesus.” He ground out.  
Sabrina met his eyes and hummed, before circling her hips. Both of them crying out in pleasure.   
David’s hands encouraged her to move and she began to ride him slowly, his hands moving to cup her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples before lightly pinching them between his fingers. She couldn’t fight it anymore and let go, her orgasm ripping through her as she cried out clinging to him as her walls gripped his cock. David was stunned, he had hardly touched her and she was coming already. Fuck she was responsive, the thought possessed him and he rolled her under him again, pounding into her harder than he’d intended, causing her to gasp.  
His hands flew to cup her face, “Fuck Sabrina, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”  
Sabrina writhed, “No!” She shook her head, “Do it again!” David pushed inside her, hard, and gauged her reaction. Sabrina’s body bowed off the bed into his and she clutched him with her hands, “Again!” She cried out, wanting David to just let go of his control and stop being so gentle with her.  
“Please David.” She whimpered, her eyes meeting his. “Fuck me.”  
David pumped his hips again, “If I do that I won’t last long.” He groaned.  
“Please David!” Sabrina cried out and his last thread of control snapped as he raised her arms, gripping her wrists and pounding into her.  
Sabrina was lost as her hips met his thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping together, their moans and cries of pleasure mingling in the air. David could feel his orgasm curling in his belly, going beyond where he could control it and he wanted Sabrina to come again before he did.  
He reached down and stroked her swollen clit, “Come for me again baby. Now!” he demanded, rubbing tight circles over her bud, causing her to cry out in pleasure, before he pinched her clit firmly between his fingers.  
Sabrina’s muscles tightened, another orgasm gripping her as David followed, the sound of Sabrina screaming his name causing him to lose control, he thrust into her erratically, his hot cum filling her.  
David collapsed on top of Sabrina, coming down from his orgasm, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck, kissing her softly, once, twice.  
“You still alive?” he whispered, continuing to kiss and nuzzle her.  
“Mmm hmmm.” Sabrina responded, too tired to move. Her fingers trailing up and down his back softly.  
“You okay?” David asked, worried he’d hurt her.  
“More than okay.” Sabrina’s chuckle causing her body to rub against his and David smiled, pulling back to look at her, smoothing her hair off her forehead. Sabrina’s eyes were closed but she had a soft smile on her face and she stretched her arms above her head before opening them.  
David’s cock was still inside her. Though only half hard, it was still impressive and Sabrina tightened her muscles around him causing him to raise his eyebrows at her.  
“As much as I’d love to do that again, you’re tired baby.” David rolled off her, pulling her with him to lie draped across his body. Her sigh as he left her body causing him to smile again. He pulled the soft comforter up and over them, tucking it in around them as her eyes closed again.  
The last thing she felt as she drifted to sleep was his lips kissing her cheek gently as he whispered, “Good night sweet girl.”

TC

Sabrina awoke the next morning to a persistent banging. She was covered in David, his leg trapping her and his arms wrapped around her, cradling a breast in his hand.  
“David.” she whispered, attempting to dislodge him.  
“Mmmmfffffmmmmhhhh” David mumbled at her, still asleep.  
“David!” Sabrina elbowed him gently as the knocking on the door resumed, louder.  
“Hmmmmm?” David nuzzled Sabrina’s cheek and stroked her breast softly.  
“There’s someone at the door.” Sabrina rolled over to look at him.  
David opened one eye and peered at her, “Shhhhh, they might go away.”  
Suddenly a voice called out from the front door. “David! I know you’re in there! I can see your car. Open the door or I’ll use my key!”  
Alice.  
Sabrina groaned and buried her head under the comforter. “Shit, it’s Alice.”  
David chuckled and kissed the top of her head poking out from the blanket.  
“I’ll go get rid of her.” He jumped out of bed, grabbing his jeans and tugging them on as he walked through the door.  
Sabrina poked her head out and listened. She heard David open the door,  
“That key is for emergencies only.”She heard David grumble at Alice before a soft voice responded.  
“Oh darling, you forgot we were supposed to have brunch today, didn’t you?” Definitely not Alice. “Your father’s just popped into the hospital, he’ll meet us here. Did you have a nice night? What did you do? Rose said you left early with Sabrina, is she alright?” Sabrina heard two pairs of heels clack their way through the house and panicked. Oh shit, David’s mother was here.  
Sabrina burrowed further under the blankets. This was not how she had envisioned meeting the famous Esme. How embarrassing, maybe if she hid in here David would forget she was here and she could hide out until everyone left...  
Just then she heard someone enter the room and she peeked out from her cocoon. David laughed at her.  
“You can’t hide all day you know.”  
“I can’t? Just watch me.” She pulled the comforter back over her head.  
“Very funny. I already told my mother and Alice you’re here. Alice is currently doing the happy dance in the kitchen. You have 10 mins to get ready or Alice is coming up here to drag you downstairs.” David pulled back the comforter from her grip, his eyes moving instantly to her bare breasts. “Hmmmm...10 minutes...” He murmured.  
“Nuh unh. No way buddy.” Sabrina jumped out of bed and scurried into the bathroom, David hot on her heels as she tried to shut the door in his face.  
“Calm down“ he laughed at her, holding the door open “I just want to scrub your back. Esme and Alice are cooking, they’re too distracted talking about us to notice if we did a nudey run through the entire house, let alone if we have a quick shower together.”

Sabrina pointed her finger at him. “Okay but no funny business.” She warned. “It’s embarrassing enough meeting your mother for the first time the morning after having hot sex with her son, let alone getting caught having shower sex.” Sabrina crossed her arms in front of her chest, very aware she was in a brightly lit bathroom, completely naked.  
David laughed and stripped off his jeans before turning to start the shower, adjusting the temperature before stepping aside and motioning to her. “Ladies first” He smirked.  
Sabrina stepped into the huge shower, marvelling at the size. A bench ran the far width of the space, with two separate shower heads and cream coloured tiles. A massive claw foot bath stood at the opposite end of the bathroom and Sabrina gazed at it longingly. Shaking herself, she tried to work out how she was going to excuse herself and get home.  
David watched the emotions flit across her face, Sabrina’s arms were clamped over her breasts, preventing him from seeing her and she was avoiding his eyes. He reached forward to pull her arms apart gently.  
“None of that. I have seen them before you know. Many times actually. Now is not the time to be shy.” He chuckled at her, gathering her in his arms, reminiscing about the first night he’d stayed at her house.   
“I’ll get going as soon as I’ve had a shower.” She said, still avoiding his gaze as he raised his eyebrows at her.  
“ No you won’t.” He shook his head. “My Mother wants to meet you. You’re staying.” Her head shot up. “And besides, I like having you here. I want you to stay.” He added softly, grabbing his body wash and beginning to wash her body gently. Sabrina sighed, he wanted her to stay. She had expected him to regret what had happened last night, or at the very least push her out the door as soon as possible. But he wasn’t. He wanted her to stay...  
David was reeling from the smell of his soap on her body. She smells like mine, he thought and he liked it. Sabrina’s eyes were closed off from him, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking but he was sure she was over thinking things. Last night had been amazing and even though he knew it sounded pathetic, his feelings for her had only grown stronger, become more concrete.  
“Okay, I’ll stay.” Sabrina sighed as David smoothed soap over her breasts, “We need to talk.” She warned.  
“Hmmmm....” David murmured as he watched his hands wash her breasts. ”About what?”  
“What this means.” Sabrina caught his eye. His hard on poking her in the stomach.  
“Okay, we’ll talk about that. Anything else?” David’s hands continued down her body, resting teasingly above her pubic bone.  
A soft moan escaped from her lips before she could stop it. “And Rob?” she asked, breathlessly, pushing into his hand.  
“We’ll deal with Rob too.” He nodded before sliding his hand down further.

TC

As Sabrina stepped out of the shower, revelling in the orgasm David had just expertly pulled from her body with his touch, she realised she had no clothes apart from what she was wearing last night.  
Uninclined to feel comfortable facing David’s parents wearing her night club attire, she sat on the bed wrapped in a towel and tried to come up with options.  
“What’s wrong?” David walked out of the bathroom naked, towel drying his hair and Sabrina was once again distracted by his gorgeous body.  
Clearing her throat, she dragged her eyes up to his face and shrugged, “I don’t have anything to wear.”  
David laughed, “Okay, well let’s see what we can do about that.” He rummaged through a drawer, pulling on a pair of boxer briefs himself before turning and handing her a similar pair.  
“These are way too small for me, they might fit if you roll over the waistband.” Sabrina pulled them on, rolling them over a few times, hoping they wouldn’t fall down.  
David pulled on a clean pair of jeans and tugged a v necked sweatshirt over his head “And I think Alice has some spare jeans in the guest room that she left last time she was here.” He disappeared out the door, before Sabrina could explain that Alice was about 2 feet shorter than her.  
David returned within seconds, a pair of jeans folded in his arms and he bent down to help her step into them. Pulling them up, Sabrina realised that although they were short, they looked like a very well fitting pair of capris pants.  
“And what about these?” Sabrina gestured to her bare breasts. “I’m pretty sure your parents will notice if I’m sitting at the table, topless.”  
David laughed, “I might be a little distracted by that too.” He disappeared into his closet, returning with a small faded hoodie with a picture of a pony on it. Handing it to her he added, “This was mine when I was little. It was my favourite sweater in the world, be very careful with it.” He looked at her seriously as she pulled it on over her head, before laughing and pulling her into his arms.  
“You’re adorable.” He kissed her before smacking her hard on the butt.  
“I’ll be downstairs, come down when you’re ready.” And with that, he walked out the door.  
Sabrina hid out for a few more minutes, finding her bag and unearthing some mascara and lip gloss. She used David’s toothbrush before tying her hair back in a messy bun, hoping she didn’t look as dishevelled as she felt. Taking a big breath, she made her way downstairs, the sound of laughter and talking guiding her to the kitchen.  
She peeked around the doorway, coming face to face with Alice.  
“Uh ha! I was just coming to get you!” Alice lifted her eyebrows at her, as she took in what Sabrina was wearing, before grabbing her hand and towing her into the room.  
Sabrina blushed as the whole room turned to face her. David was sitting on the bench, happily pinching food from the cutting board as Esme stood next to him, slicing what appeared to be an assortment of tropical fruit. Carlisle, Jasper and Josh were sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Josh winked at her and waved.  
David jumped down from the bench and stood next to her, smiling reassuringly at her, before turning to Esme.  
“Mum, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, this is my mother, Esme.” Sabrina stepped forward to shake Esme’s hand before being engulfed in a hug.  
“So nice to meet you Sabrina. I’ve heard so much about you dear.” Esme held Sabrina at arms length, seeming to be checking her out from head to toe, before nodding and winking at David. “She’s lovely David.”  
Sabrina blushed even more, if that was possible, before Carlisle kindly came to her rescue. Kissing her gently on the cheek. “How are you doing Sabrina? Josh said your arm has been bothering you a little?”  
David cleared his throat and sent a sharp look to Josh who mouthed back “Oopsie” and shrugged.  
Sabrina replied, baffled “No problems at all Carlise, it’s as good as new.”  
“Oh really?” Carlise turned to look at David, but remained talking to Sabrina “Josh said you left the club early last night because your arm was sore.”   
Sabrina thought she was going to die of embarrassment as David chuckled and came over, kissing the top of her head and taking her hand, rubbing his thumb over her soothingly. “I must have been mistaken.” He shrugged as Esme got the hint and changed the topic.  
“Sabrina, you have mangos in Australia don’t you? Do you know how I am supposed to slice them? I can never get it right.”  
Sabrina let go of David’s hand and moved over to stand next to Esme, taking the fruit in her hand and turning it, showing Esme the best way to slice it. The rest of the family fell into conversation about a recent baseball game and Sabrina relaxed a little.  
As Sabrina, Alice and Esme assembled lunch, Esme looked at Sabrina and smiled “It’s lovely to have a guest for brunch isn’t it Alice?”  
Alice nodded and winked at Jasper as Sabrina laughed a little, “I’m sure it’s not a novelty. I bet you meet loads of David’s girls.”  
Esme turned to her and smiled, “Actually dear, you’re the first I’ve met.”   
Alice nodded, “He doesn’t bring girls to his house. Let alone to brunch or to meet the family.”  
“I think the last time I met one of David’s girls, as you put it, was when David was 8 years old. This little girl - what was her name Alice?- came over to play and dressed his GI Joe in a dress and that was the end of that.” Esme and Alice laughed as Sabrina tried to cover her shock.  
“Zafrina” Alice snapped her fingers. As David came over to stand next to Sabrina, shaking his head.  
“She was my first love.” David sighed “And she never spoke to me again. I pined for her forever.”  
Alice scoffed at him, “Sure you did.”  
David’s hand stretched out to steal a piece of mango off Sabrina’s cutting board and she grabbed it from his hand, laughing. Quickly he brought the piece of mango to his lips and sucked it from her fingers.  
Sabrina felt time freeze as she felt the warmth of David’s tongue wrapped around her fingers. Forgetting they weren’t alone, Sabrina and David stared at each other. David’s eyes darkened as Sabrina gazed at his mouth, the memory of it on her skin last night too strong and she felt herself quiver. The sparks shot between them as David lowered his mouth towards hers, her eyes closing instinctively.  
Alice cleared her throat before their lips could meet and Sabrina’s eyes flew open, remembering where she was. She turned back to her chopping board, pretending that she hadn’t been about to mouth fuck David into oblivion. David chuckled as Sabrina began chopping the mango skin up into tiny pieces. Carlisle shared a look with Esme that clearly said “I told you so” before Esme reached across and gently took the knife from Sabrina’s hand.  
“We don’t need to chop the skin sweetheart. Right, everyone brunch is ready, let’s sit shall we?” People gathered plates, food and drinks and made their way out of the kitchen.  
Once they were alone, Sabrina dropped her head into her hands and groaned. “I’m so embarrassed. Your parents think I’m an idiot!”  
David chuckled and turned her body into him, resting his hands lightly on her hips, remembering the feel of her riding him last night. “They don’t. They think you’re adorable.”  
He tipped her head back with his hand and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sabrina tentatively slid her tongue out a little and licked his lip, tasting mango and something undefinably David.  
“You have something just here.” She told him softly, continuing to lick his lip before he caught hers with his teeth gently and sucked it into his mouth, his tongue softly stroking her as he pulled her body flush against his own.  
Sabrina breathed a moan into his mouth and David turned, lifting her onto the counter and deepening the kiss, his hands slowly moving up to brush against the sides of her breasts.  
“Jesus you two!” Sabrina and David pulled apart, Sabrina blushing a vibrant shade of red as David chuckled, his hands lingering at her waist.  
“Can’t leave you two alone for a minute can we?” Alice stood in the doorway, hands on hips.  
“To be fair” David emphasised, “You were the ones who interrupted my morning. And this is my house.” His hands came back to rest either side of Sabrina on the bench as Sabrina gazed at him, distracted from Alice by his closeness.  
David met her gaze, his eyes darkening as they drifted to her swollen mouth, wanting nothing more than to take her back to bed, family brunch be damned.  
Alice huffed, “When you’ve finished staring into each others eyes, we’ll be outside having brunch.” She turned and stomped away.  
David nuzzled Sabrina’s cheek with his nose and whispered in her ear, “What is it about us and counter tops hunh?”  
Sabrina inhaled quickly in surprise, remembering back to the counter in her trailer. “That was hot.” Sabrina breathed, wanting nothing more than to follow David upstairs and back to his bed. “You’re parents are going to think I have a one track mind unless we get out there soon.”  
David kissed her softly on the cheek and picked her up off the counter effortlessly, placing her gently on her feet.  
“Okay, let’s go then. The faster we eat, the faster they’ll go.” Taking her hand he led her out of the kitchen.

TC  
Brunch was a loud, rowdy affair set up on David’s patio overlooking the valley. Sabrina was swept up in the camaraderie of David’s family and forgot to be embarrassed about the fact that everyone knew what they had been up to last night.  
Sabrina felt David’s hand slip into hers, his thumb rubbing her softly and she smiled up at him. Esme caught Carlisle’s eye and smiled at him before looking back to Sabrina and David thoughtfully.  
“Well I don’t know about you, but I can’t possibly eat any more and I have a mountain of work to get to. Carlisle, when you’re ready?” Esme made to stand up.  
“What? No! We’ve only just finished coffee!” Alice protested as Jasper took the hint and stood up too. David and Sabrina remained silent, hoping that finally everyone would get the hint and leave them alone.  
Josh stood up too and slapped David on the back. “Come on, let’s leave these two love birds alone.”   
David glared at him, “Very funny.”  
Josh laughed. “I’ll see you two tomorrow. Now that will be fun. Very interesting take on friends you guys have going on. Not sure if it’s Rob’s definition though.”  
Sabrina bit her lip worriedly and looked at David.  
“It’ll be fine. He can hardly fire us.” David shrugged. “Rob’s all bark and no bite.”  
“Well Sabrina it was lovely to meet you, we’ll see ourselves out darling.” Esme kissed David’s cheek, then Sabrina’s before heading to the door, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Josh following.  
As David heard the door close he pulled Sabrina into his lap, claiming her mouth with his.  
“I thought they’d never leave.” She murmured, running her hands through his hair and tugging on the ends, making him moan.  
David nodded in agreement, nuzzling her breasts and running his hands up her thighs. His cock springing to attention.  
Sabrina shifted on top of him. “Again?” She asked playfully.  
“Again.” David confirmed, picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder, spanking her butt and carrying her into the house and up the stairs.  
David tossed her on his bed, grabbing her jeans and undoing the fly as she tried to wrestle away from him.   
“Uh uh. You can’t escape me.”David pulled her jeans off, her makeshift underwear coming off with them, leaving her bare, and she wriggled up the bed, crossing her legs and laughing at him.  
“What did I say about shyness?” David grabbed her legs and prised them open, placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh, his fingers stroking her slowly.  
Sabrina gasped as she felt him place an open mouthed kiss higher on her inner thigh. Her hands coming to tangle in his hair, holding his mouth to her. David gently blew on her clit, making her jump and moan, before she felt his tongue touch her, licking her softly.  
“Oh God!” She cried out, as he licked her again, a little harder, before sucking her clit into his mouth.  
Sabrina writhed on the bed and David looked up at her, her face distorted in ecstasy. Her taste was unbelievable. David was never really a fan of being with a woman like this, he rarely did it, but he was quickly changing his mind and could happily feast on Sabrina all night.  
“You taste so good.I love that you’re bare.” He growled at her before placing his mouth back on her, licking and sucking and kissing her repeatedly. He gently pushed a finger inside her, twisting it to find her sweet spot and her hips bucked off the bed.  
Sabrina started chanting his name, boosting David’s ego like nothing on earth, as he added another finger and she came, hard, screaming out and pulsing around his fingers.  
David slid up her body and kissed her hard, undoing his pants with one hand and rubbing his hard cock against her.  
“Wait,” Sabrina warned him breathlessly as he was about to push inside her. “We need protection.”  
David pulled back and looked at her. “What?”  
“I’m not on the pill, we need a condom.”  
“We didn’t use one last night. I forgot.”David grimaced.  
“It’s okay, I’m a professional ballerina so I hardly even get my period. But still, better safe than sorry.” Sabrina stretched her arms above her head, this was not the kind of conversation she wanted to have right now.  
“I’ve got some somewhere. Hold on.” He jumped out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom before coming back with a packet in his hand. Sabrina didn’t know why it mattered so much, but she breathed a sigh of relief that the box was unopened.  
He handed her a packet and she ripped it open before pushing him to his back and straddling his thighs.  
“Fuck you’re hot.” David groaned and slid his hands up to cup her breasts, his thumbs sliding over her nipples. “I love your body.”  
Sabrina laughed, “Even without any silicone or surgery?”  
“Hmmm, better without.” David breathed.  
As she positioned herself over his cock, slowly impaling herself, David forgot what he was about to say, or that they were talking at all. He let out a deep groan and Sabrina sighed his name, making him even harder.  
As soon as Sabrina felt his cock seated deep inside her, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
“I’m going to ride your cock now.”  
David moaned in anticipation, fuck she could be dirty. He would never have guessed that Sabrina was capable of saying things like that. She came across as slightly naive and inexperienced, but as soon as she was in bed, the dirty girl came out. He was going to have to test her boundaries.  
Sabrina slid herself slowly up David’s cock, their hands clasped together next to his head. David closed his eyes and groaned again as he felt Sabrina tense. His eyes flew open as Sabrina slammed herself down on top of him, and he yelled out her name, fighting off his impending orgasm as she giggled.  
“You’ll be the death of me woman!” He growled at her, knowing he wouldn’t last long with her on top, he flipped her under him.  
Sabrina continued to giggle at him before sucking in a deep breath as he pushed inside her.   
“Oh, you think you’re clever do you?” He growled at her, before pulling out and turning her over so her chest was on the mattress. He pulled her hips up, running his hand down her spine and over her butt, feeling her body tense in anticipation.   
He teased her with his cock, pressing it into her sightly, before pulling away and stroking her clit with his fingers. Sabrina, gasped and moaned, writhing underneath him. He did it again and she moaned at him in frustration, “Don’t tease.”  
David laughed softly at her before doing it again, this time however she was ready for him and she shifted hard back into him, her wet pussy engulfing his hard cock. Shocking a loud moan from him.  
He covered her back with his body, kissing her neck. He knew it was early in their relationship for this sort of position, but he didn’t move her, wanting to test her.  
He pulled back and watched as he buried his cock inside her, groaning before realising Sabrina had her head turned, watching him, watch them slide together. He smiled cheekily at her, stroking her back and continuing to push inside her.  
“Touch yourself.” He murmured.  
Sabrina blushed, but did as he asked, rubbing her clit in a circular motion with her fingers, staring into his eyes and biting her lip. Her fingers brushing his balls on each pass.  
David swallowed, breathing heavily. He was fighting a losing battle with his impending orgasm. He continued to stroke Sabrina’s back, his hands passing over her arse cheek and down her thigh.  
Sabrina was in heaven, his hands stroking her while his cock pushed inside her was setting her nerve endings on fire. As she circled her clit with her own hand, she felt David’s hand move further in on each pass. He was doing it sneakily, but Sabrina was wondering where he was going with it. Before she could think much more about it, he reached down and placed soft kisses along the back of her neck, distracting her, and she moaned in ecstasy, loving how deep his cock was hitting her on each thrust.  
Before she could think much more, she felt David’s cock twitch inside her and knew he was close. She loved that she knew his “tells” already. She smiled to herself before realising David’s hand was straying awfully close to her back passage. Tensing up, she was worried what that meant.  
“Relax Sabrina.” David breathed. The sound of her name coming from his mouth in that tone of voice, pushing her further to orgasm.  
“David...”Sabrina whispered, not sure what she wanted to say. She hadn’t done the “butt” thing ever before, she wasn’t against it exactly, just hadn’t ever really thought about it.   
Before she could think any more about whether or not that was something she would consider doing, David was circling her back entrance with his finger teasingly. His breathing increased and Sabrina knew he was seconds off climax, she wasn’t far behind.  
Suddenly David pushed his finger inside her, and her muscles clenched around it, forcing her to climax so hard she saw stars, prompting his own orgasm to break through as she shouted his name, continuing to climax around his cock.  
“Fuuuccckkkk!” David shouted, unable to believe he could cum so hard, pumping into her erratically as his own climax claimed him, before collapsing on top of her.

TC

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow.” Sabrina stretched and groaned, rolling to lie on top if David, their legs tangled together.  
David chuckled, his hands gently stroking her back “I thought you were a professional ballerina, don’t you have finely tuned muscles?”  
Sabrina smiled back at him, “I don’t mean those muscles.” She blushed as David laughed harder.  
“I can’t believe that after last night and today you can still blush with me.” He teased.  
Sabrina blushed harder, “I’ve never done that before.” She admitted.  
“Had sex?” David teased her. “You’re a natural.”  
Sabrina shook her head, “Very funny.” She decided to change subject. “I have to get up, I didn’t stretch this morning.” David felt Sabrina start stretching her feet against his.  
David nodded, “Uh hunh.” Distracted by her flawless back, the muscles rippling underneath her satin skin as his hands wandered further down her back, smoothing over her round butt and continuing down her thighs. “I love your skin.”  
Sabrina felt his cock stiffen against her belly. “Again?” she asked, wide eyed.  
“Hmmmm.” David let his fingers trail up between her thighs. “You’re sore.” He murmured.  
“I have to stretch too.”   
“How about I run you a bath first, then you can stretch?”  
Sabrina ran her hand down David’s chest, reaching his cock and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Only if you join me?”   
“Hmmmm.” David agreed, flexing his hips slowly into her.  
TC  
Sabrina let David towel her off before padding into his bedroom, naked. She grabbed the boxer shorts she had been wearing and shrugged when she realised she didn’t have a bra, or her ballet shoes with her, grabbing David’s shirt from earlier and pulling it over her head. Tying her hair into a makeshift bun, she made her way over to David’s dresser judging the height as perfect and began her barre exercises. Bending deep in first position she felt the delicious pull of muscles stretched by a night, and day of being pleasured by a man. Fuck, it had been so long. But she was never one of those women who liked to sleep around. What was it she’d heard on Greys Anatomy recently? Your heart lives in your vagina? Yep, that was her to a tee. She couldn’t just fuck a guy and walk away, sex was an emotional experience for her. She didn’t know how David felt about things, he was adamant that she stayed after his family had left, but that could have been for more sex. Was that what he wanted? A fuck buddy? Everyone had told her he didn’t have girlfriends. Could they be fuck buddies and still work together? Could she cope with only being someone he had sex with and nothing more?  
David lay across his bed, dressed in a pair of jeans and faded tshirt, watching Sabrina do her ballet exercises in his shirt. Fuck she was sexy. He could hardly get his head around the fact that she had spent the night, and day in his bed. The best day and night of his life. He had never felt this way about a woman before, if he had his way he would keep her here always. He watched the emotions flit over her face and could tell exactly what she was thinking. Fuck she was beautiful.   
“You’re over thinking things.” He warned her.  
Sabrina jumped, “I didn’t see you there!”  
David chuckled at her as she turned to face him, starting on her releves.  
“Fuck you’re sexy.” He growled at her, “You have no idea how tempting you look right now.”  
Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, unsuccessfully hiding a grin and a blush. “Don’t go getting any funny ideas buddy.”  
“Are you going to be long?” He asked, watching the sun beginning to go down outside.  
Sabrina paused, “No. I’ll finish these and go.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” David was taken aback.  
“No, it’s okay, really. Last night has turned into today and I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” Sabrina turned and resumed her releves, facing away from him, hiding her disappointment. Grow up Sabrina! She berated herself. You’re lucky he’s let you stay this long.  
David stood up and came up behind her, his hands on her hips halting her.  
“I don’t want you to go.” David murmured to her. “I want to know if you’re nearly finished so we can eat and talk about things. I want you to stay the night.”  
Sabrina turned and held on to his arms, using them as a barre as she continued to stretch her body out. “I have to go home. I don’t have any clothes with me, let alone ballet shoes with me and I need stuff for tomorrow.”  
“Can I come with you?” David asked, nuzzling her cheek with his. “We can stay there.”  
Sabrina considered. “Rose?” She questioned, “It’s going to be hard to talk with her there.”  
David laughed “We’ll pretend we’re in college and hide out in your bedroom if we have to.”  
Sabrina smiled at him, “Okay then, let’s go.”  
TC  
Sabrina pulled up to her house, parking beside Rose’s red convertible and another car she recognised.  
“Hold on a second.” She turned to David. “Isn’t that....?”  
David laughed and nodded, “Hmmm, looks like I wasn’t the only one to make a move last night.”  
“I just hope they’re not shagging on my kitchen table.” Sabrina jumped out of the car and made her way to her door, as David followed.  
Opening the door, Sabrina called out.  
“Hello! Rose! I’m home!”  
Sabrina and David listened as a loud thump was heard coming from Rose’s bedroom as well as the sound of rushing footsteps.  
Giggling together like children, 

TC

Sabrina was sitting on a chair looking over the nightclub scene being set up. Drinking her tea, she glanced over to see Alice walking towards her.  
“Good morning!” Sabrina smiled at Alice, who laughed at her.  
“Gee someone is in a good mood this morning! Could that have anything to do with my brother hmmm?” Alice teased.  
“Shhhh! Alice!” Sabrina looked around, worried that she had been overheard.  
“What’s with the shhh Alice?” Alice looked confused.  
“We’re trying to keep it quiet. We need to sit down and talk to Rob about things, I don’t want him to find out about us from someone else.” Sabrina whispered.  
“Ohhhh so there is an “us” is there? I wondered when you guys were going to come to your senses.” Alice winked at her, “So, tell me all about it. But bear in mind I am his sister and try not to gross me out too much.”  
Sabrina rolled her eyes at Alice, a huge smile on her face, “I’m not telling you anything.”  
“What! Nothing?” Alice pouted.  
“Nope, well I will tell you something. When David and I got to my place last night, Rose and Josh were upstairs together. And when I say together, I mean together.”  
“No way! Wow, Josh and Rose hunh? I mean they’re both lusty buggers, it makes sense I guess. Nice redirection by the way.” Alice narrowed her eyes at her.  
Sabrina laughed at her.  
“Anyway, you’re needed in wardrobe and makeup. Where’s David by the way?” Alice looked around.  
“With Stephan, I think, working on his moves.”  
Alice laughed, “He has great moves!”  
“He does, but Stefan wanted to go through the choreography. Make sure he could handle looking awkward and not dancing 

TC

Sabrina flushed the toilet bowl, clutching the sides as she watched her lunch disappear. Feeling clammy and nauseous, she sat back on her heels and tried to catch her breath. She felt like shit but didn’t have the energy to get up from the floor.  
She was due for a call to the set in 10 minutes, she had to get herself together. Standing carefully, her stomach rolling, she made her way to the sink before rushing back to the bowl and heaving again.  
“Ohhhhh...” she moaned, laying her head on the cool tiles, too sick to feel grossed out by all the germs currently residing under her head.  
“Sabrina?” A voice called out, knocking on the bathroom door. “You okay?”  
“No, I’m sick.” Sabrina wailed.  
“Can I come in?” Alice asked gently.  
“Only if you have a strong stomach.” Sabrina groaned.  
Alice opened the door, her look of surprise registering with Sabrina, she must look as bad as she feels.  
“Oh honey “ Alice grabbed a hand towel and wet it under the faucet, before wringing it out and bringing it to Sabrina’s neck.  
“Grmmmmooooggggg” Sabrina mumbled incoherently. “Sick.”  
“How about we get you off the floor hunh?” Alice tried to help Sabrina get up but struggled against her weight.  
“I’ll have to go get someone.” She told Sabrina, “I’ll be right back.”  
Sabrina moaned in response and closed her eyes.  
In what felt like seconds Alice was back. She knocked again and Josh walked in behind her, “Sorry honey, David’s on set and I couldn’t interrupt. Josh is going to help.”  
Josh slid his arms under Sabrina and easily lifted her up, manoeuvring her out of the small bathroom.  
“I have to get on set.” Sabrina protested weakly.  
“You’re fine, they’re running late. Just rest for a while and see how you feel.” Alice set up some cushions and Josh gently lowered Sabrina, careful not to jostle her.  
Alice placed a glass of clear liquid in front of her. “Flat lemonade.” She explained, “Mum gives it to us all the time when we’re sick, it’s magic.”  
Sabrina lay back and sipped the drink. She did actually feel marginally better.  
“I have to go back to the set. Call me on my cell if you need me otherwise I’ll be back to check on you soon.” Alice stroked her hair and Josh blew her a kiss before shutting the trailer door behind them.  
Sabrina rested her head on the table and breathed deeply, willing her stomach to calm down.  
Alice came to tell her they needed Sabrina in makeup asap. They were behind on shooting schedules and were at least 6 weeks away from wrapping, even if they shot 6 days a week, so Sabrina brushed her hair and teeth and dragged herself out to the set .  
David was sitting in his chair, a cup of coffee cradled in his hands, waiting for them to finish setting up for the next scene. Alice and Josh had been rushing in and out all afternoon and he wondered what was going on.  
Sabrina appeared on his left and he did a double take as he took in her face.  
“Jesus Sabrina, you actually look green. You’re sick?” He rushed over to her, as she nodded. His arms coming around her as she rested her head on his chest.  
“I’m okay.” She nodded, breathing in his clean scent.  
“You should be at home.”   
“We can’t afford to postpone this scene, so I’m just going to have man up, and hope I don’t throw up on anyone.” Sabrina laughed weakly.  
“Okay, we’ll get it done as soon as we can.” David led her over to his chair, sitting her down and looking worried. “Do you want me to see if Dad can come to the house tonight?”  
Sabrina shook her head, “I’m okay, it’s just a stomach bug or something. Don’t bother your Dad.” And she did feel a lot better, her stomach had settled, the makeup artist had managed to cover her pallor and anyone who didn’t know her wouldn’t even guess she was sick. Thankfully the scene was mostly dialogue and no dancing.  
David drove her back to his house after wrapping up. Sabrina slept the whole way and after he carried her upstairs, helping her into leggings and his pony hoodie, she fell asleep again. Waking at 10pm and realising she was alone in David’s bed, she went looking for him.  
David was sitting downstairs, reading through scripts. His reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.  
Sabrina laughed at him, “Those glasses are fuck hot. They make you look like a sexy nerd.” She walked over to him as he tossed the scripts aside and opened his arms to her. She snuggled up on his lap, feeling more human than she had the whole day.  
David stroked her hair, “Feeling better?” He asked.  
Sabrina nodded, “Much.”  
“You hungry? I have some stuff in the fridge.”   
Sabrina hummed. “In a minute, I’m enjoying this right now.”  
Sabrina felt David’s chuckle vibrate through her body and sighed contentedly.  
“You wanna read through tomorrow’s script with me?” David asked softly, stroking her hair.  
“I’m dancing all day tomorrow. I’ve got to be at the dance studio at 6am for a group scene then I’m back at the set late tomorrow afternoon to run audio for a voice over. Alice is going to meet me at the set and drive me around so I can learn my lines for next week.”  
“This schedule is insane.” David grumbled, nuzzling her cheek “I have to do a scene with one of the guys tomorrow then I have an interview with GQ magazine in the afternoon.”  
Sabrina laughed, “I’m supposed to meet with People magazine next week. Andrea is killing me with this PR stuff. Can’t I just wait til the movie is out and do a press thing with the rest of you?”  
David nodded, “Probably. Speak to her. Tell her you’re not a PR person, that the paps freak you out. You want me to talk to her for you?”  
Sabrina shook her head, “I’m a big girl, besides the magazines only ever want to know two things; did I get Bree fired so I could have her job and did I steal you from her.”  
David laughed, “That sounds like the questions I get asked.”  
“Hmmm.” Sabrina grumbled before smiling as David lay a line of gentle kisses along her jaw.  
“Bed?” David asked.  
“Mmhmm.” Sabrina agreed as David swung her up into his arms, the movement causing her stomach to roll.  
“Ugh.” Sabrina groaned and clutched her stomach.  
“Still sick?” David asked worriedly.  
“Still sick.” Sabrina confirmed.  
“You sure you don’t want me to call my Dad?”   
Sabrina shook her head tiredly, “No, I just want to go to bed.”  
“Okay baby.” David carried her out of the kitchen, bumping the switch as he went.

TC

The next morning Sabrina was feeling much better, munching crackers on the way to work her stomach was settling and only a faint feeling of nausea remained, similar to car sickness, Sabrina thought.  
Josh met them in the car park, “Hey guys!” He called out, his usual bouncy jovial self, handing David his usual cup of coffee.  
Sabrina smiled at him, “Thanks for yesterday Josh”.  
“No probs, saving damsels in distress is part of my job description. How are you feeling?”  
Sabrina shrugged, “Okay I guess, still not great but I’ll survive. I just feel really car sick.”  
Josh replied, “Maybe you’re pregnant!” laughing at her.  
Sabrina and David laughed along with him. “Oh sure Josh! Why is it that the second a woman feels queasy everyone accuses her of being pregnant?” Sabrina shoved him before kissing David goodbye and making her way over to her Alice who was waiting by her car.  
“What’s so funny?” Alice asked as Sabrina slid into her passenger seat.  
“Oh just Josh being a boy.” Sabrina laughed again at Josh suggesting she was pregnant. Whenever she was dancing a lot, she hardly ever got a period and even when she did it was so light it was hardly anything so obviously she wasn’t ovulating. Plus David always used a condom, well apart from that first time...  
Sabrina paused for a second before rummaging in her bag for her diary. Flipping the weeks back she realised her last period was actually seven weeks ago. That was a little long without any sign, even for her...  
Never mind, she tried to reassure herself, it’s probably just mucked up from the trauma with her arm and everything. Or stress. Or maybe it was all the awesome sex she was having lately. Or something she ate. Or something else. She couldn’t be pregnant, no way.   
Sabrina kept staring at her diary as Alice drove towards the dance studio.   
“Hey. Earth to Sabrina!” Alice waved her hand in front of her face. “You okay?”  
“Hunh?” Sabrina looked up, startled “What? Fine! I’m fine thanks. No problems here.”  
“Okaaaayyyy” Alice replied, concerned that Sabrina looked pale and upset. “If you’re sure you’re okay, are you ready for today? It’s going to be pretty full on.”  
Sabrina nodded distractedly ”Uh hunh. I kind of have to be. I’m hoping that we might actually get the weekend off.”  
Alice snorted, “You and me both! Rob said we won’t be working Saturday but probably Sunday. Anyway doesn’t Dave have an interview or photo shoot or something on Saturday?”  
Sabrina shook her head, “No he moved it to this afternoon. I’m really looking forward to sleeping in some day soon. I’m shattered.”  
Alice pulled into the studio parking lot. “You need a holiday. Maybe another weekend down at Ojai?”  
Sabrina stretched and tried to swallow her nausea and increasing panic. “Yeah maybe.”  
TC

Sabrina spent the day in her own little world, completely distracted and unable to pay attention to anything or anyone. Rob lost his patience with her twice, something he had never done before, and Stefan had to cue her twice when Sabrina missed the dance steps. Alice tried to ask her if she was okay but she fobbed her off saying she was “fine” repeatedly. Finally, just as Rob was about to yell at her again, Sabrina excused herself to go throw up in the nearest toilet and Stefan put his foot down.  
“That’s it, she’s done for the day. We’ll finish filming tomorrow morning at the lot.” He told Rob, as Sabrina came walking back to them, pale and shaking. “You’re pushing her too hard, her body’s going to suffer for it.”  
“I can’t put everyone off just because Sabrina’s sick.” Rob explained, “We’ll shoot around the scenes Sabrina’s in, Sabrina go home and get some rest, see a doctor, do whatever you have to do. I’ll see you tomorrow at the lot first thing. Everyone else, positions now!” Rob turned and stalked away, yelling instructions to the crew.  
Alice quickly gathered Sabrina’s bag and belongings and followed her out the car. Sabrina lay her head back and closed her eyes as Alice drove her back to the lot. As they pulled in, David was walking across the lot, talking with one of the sound guys. When he saw Sabrina’s car pull in his eyebrows pulled together in confusion and he hurried over to them.   
Sabrina climbed out of the car, walking around to the drivers side and taking the keys from Alice.  
“What’s going on? Why aren’t you at the studio dancing?” He asked worriedly.  
“Sabrina’s still sick, Rob’s sent her home. He wants to finish the shooting with her tomorrow.” Alice explained.  
“I’m going home.” Sabrina kissed David on the cheek. David flipped open his phone.   
“I’m calling Andrea to cancel my interview” He explained. There was no way he was working any more today. He was taking Sabrina home and calling his Dad to come and examine her, give her a shot, do something.  
But Sabrina reached out and grabbed his arm “No, David you need to do the interview. I’m fine, I’ll go home and see a doctor on the way.”  
“You’re not going home on your own. I’m taking you.” David said firmly.  
“No.” Sabrina shook her head. “I’m fine. Finish your work. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Surprise registered on David’s face. Since they’d started seeing each other nearly two months ago, they always spent the night together, either at her place or his. He nodded slowly, thinking that she may want some space. “Okay, Alice can drive you. I’ll call you later?”  
Sabrina shook her head again, “I’ll drive myself, otherwise Alice will have to come out and pick me up again and I’ll be without a car. I’m fine to drive. And I’ll call you later, I’m going to sleep so I’ll call you when I wake up.”  
David nodded slowly, still worried “Okay baby.” He kissed her on the cheek as Josh called his name out across the lot. ”Call me later. Feel better.” He kissed her on the cheek again and let her go, worried that something was going on he didn’t know about but hoping they would talk about it when she called later.  
But she didn’t call that night, and his numerous text messages went unanswered.  
TC

Sabrina drove home slowly, stopping at a drug store to pick up the test, Sabrina’s stomach rolled from either nerves or a possible pregnancy, she wasn’t sure. Her thoughts were scattered and scared, she prayed that the test would be negative.   
Finally pulling in to the drive of her house, she breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed her bag and the test before heading into the house, enjoying the peace and quiet but missing David. She opened the door and made a bee line up the stairs for her bathroom, breaking open the seal on the box and reading the instructions as she went. She had never had to use one of these before but they didn’t look too complicated. Apparently it would say “pregnant” or “not pregnant”.   
Sabrina peed on the test as instructed and waited, counting the minutes until the test showed the answer, tapping her feet and hyperventilating slightly. Finally the hour glass stopped flashing and she held her breath, peering at the result. Pregnant. Shit.  
Sabrina took a deep breath and stumbled from the bathroom, leaving her jeans on the floor but taking the test and packaging with her, stuffing it into the plastic drug store bag and shoving it under her bed. The last thing she needed was for Rose to come across the test. Once Rose knew, the whole world would know. Sabrina sat on the edge of the bed, staring unseeing out the darkening window. Her phone beeped and she rummaged in her bag, pulling it out and reading the text.  
Did you get home okay? How are you feeling? Call me when you wake up from your nap or if you need me. Dxx  
Sabrina sighed and ran her hand through her hair before turning her phone off and lying down on the bed, covering herself with her quilt and closing her eyes.

TC

Rose came home and found the house silent. Usually, the nights that Sabrina was home, the house was blaring with music, Sabrina dancing around the kitchen as she cooked dinner, or baked, David reading scripts and watching her. Tonight, the house was dark and quiet as Rose opened the door with her key.  
Rose climbed the stairs to the upper level of the house, pausing outside Sabrina’s bedroom and sticking her head inside. The room was dark and Rose could just make out the outline of a body buried under the quilt.   
“You awake?” She whispered. Hearing no response, Rose walked to her room and shut the door, turning the tv on.  
Sabrina rolled over and sighed in the dark, still very much awake but not wanting to talk to anyone. She knew she should probably call David but she just didn’t know what to say, “Oh hi. I know we’ve only been together 6 weeks but guess what, I’m pregnant?” or “How do you feel about babies?” or “I hope you like chicks that are fat and cry a lot because I’m about to be one?” No, she had no idea how to tell him and had spent the last four hours trying to work it out. Only she could get pregnant the very first time she slept with a guy. What was she? Super fertile? Sabrina groaned and rolled over again, pounding her pillows under her head before giving up. Maybe a shower would make her feel better. Standing up and actually feeling less nauseous than she had in days, Sabrina made her way to her bathroom and turned the shower on. Pulling her shirt over her head, she stood in front of the mirror, turning side on and smoothing her hand across her flat stomach. She pushed her belly out, trying to imagine what it would be like to be ballooning with child, feeling like everything was a little surreal. Sabrina hadn’t really thought about ever having a baby. She was never one of those women to cluck over them in prams, or get the overwhelming desire to procreate. She had always thought she would have her ballet students, and that would be it. Now she had to consider that life might not work out how she had planned.  
TC

Sabrina stepped out of her shower, wrapping her wet hair in a towel and putting her robe on. She was feeling slightly more human, if still completely stressed out. And hungry.   
She had just put bread in the toaster and was making a cup of tea when Rose came into the kitchen dressed in pyjamas.  
“Hey, you feeling better?” She asked.  
Sabrina nodded a little, shrugging. “I’m okay.” She kept her head down, avoiding Rose’s eyes, buttering her toast.  
“David’s trying to reach you. He said you’re not answering your cell?”  
Sabrina nodded, “It’s flat. I’ll call him in the morning.”  
“Everything okay?” Rose asked, concerned.  
Sabrina nodded as tears welled in her eyes, fighting the urge to break down and sob on Rose’s shoulder.  
“You wanna talk?”  
Sabrina shook her head, picking up her toast and tea and giving Rose a watery half smile before heading back upstairs to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

TC  
Sabrina let Rose drive her into work the next day. After only a few hours of restless sleep Sabrina felt worn out and exhausted. At 2am she had googled ways to prevent morning sickness and was armed with ginger tea, crackers and fruit, determined not to let her nausea get the better of her today. Thank God it was the weekend and once they’d finished filming today, she could spend tomorrow in bed, avoiding everyone.  
Turning her phone on, she was met with multiple text messages from David, Alice and even one from Josh. The last one from David read,  
I’ve spoken to Rose who says you are still ill and in bed. I hope you’re feeling better tomorrow my love. Call me if you want to talk or need me. I’ll see you in the morning. Love David.  
Love...Sabrina pondered. Did David love her? They hadn’t even said the three little words to each other and now they had a baby to think about? Sabrina rubbed her eyes with her fists, willing herself not to start crying again.  
Rose looked over at her, “You okay?” she asked, “If David’s being a dick, I’ll sort him out for you.” She added, not one to mince words.  
Sabrina laughed weakly. “It’s not David. You don’t have to sort him out.”  
“Well what’s going on?”   
Sabrina sighed, “I can’t talk about it Rose, I’m sorry.”  
Rose nodded, “Okay. But if you change your mind I’m here yeah?”  
“Yeah” Sabrina replied, turning to look out the window.

David was waiting for her as they pulled into the lot. He looked like he’d had about the same amount of sleep as her, and took her hand, kissing her cheek and shooting Rose a worried glance.  
Rose shrugged back at him, “I’m going to go talk to Josh about some stuff.” She sent Sabrina another confused glance and took off.  
Sabrina sat down on the step of her trailer, resting her head on her crossed arms. David sat next to her, rubbing her back gently.  
“Still sick?” He asked.  
Sabrina nodded in reply.  
“You didn’t call me last night.”  
Sabrina lifted her head but still refused to look at him. “Sorry, I fell asleep and when I woke up it was late and I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“Did you go see the doctor?” David asked.  
Sabrina shook her head.  
“Do you want me to call my Dad?” David was getting really worried, it wasn’t like Sabrina to be so closed off from him and he didn’t understand what was going on.  
“I’m fine David. Thank you for caring but really all I want is to be left alone for a while.” She was sure that once David found out about the pregnancy he would end it with her, distancing herself from him now was better for her in the long run, she wasn’t sure how long she could keep this a secret for.  
David looked surprised, and hurt.  
“I’m just trying to look after you Sabrina.” He removed his hands from her back and Sabrina missed them immediately.  
Fighting against the tears, Sabrina faced him, “I’m a big girl David. I can look after myself.” And with that she stood and walked into the trailer, shutting the door behind her.

David stood facing the door to Sabrina’s trailer, hating the feeling of confusion and hurt he was experiencing. Deciding to leave her for a while he went looking for Alice, finding her in Jasper’s office. As Alice looked up into David’s face she stopped talking and stood up, immediately coming to his side.  
“What’s going on?” She asked, looking up into his face worriedly.  
“I don’t know. I was hoping you would. She won’t talk to me, something is obviously really wrong.” David sat down heavily in one of the chairs, Alice pulling another one up next to him, stroking his arm.  
“It sounds pathetic but I think she’s breaking up with me.” David scrubbed his face with his hands tiredly.  
Alice shook her head, “I don’t believe it. David, she’s in love with you. I’m sure of it. Maybe she’s just going through something personal that she doesn’t want to share with everyone.”  
“I’m not “everyone” Alice. I’m her fucking boyfriend!” David breathed heavily.  
“Okay, okay. Calm down. I don’t mean it like that.”Alice tried to soothe him. “Sabrina isn’t one of those people who shares everything. Maybe she’s home sick and doesn’t want to tell you in case you feel hurt? Maybe it’s that time of the month?”  
David laughed half heartedly, “You know Sabrina Alice, she’s an open book. She takes a while to warm up, but then she shares everything. I know stuff about her I don’t even know about you, and we grew up in the same house for 17 years, went to college together, spent holidays together...”  
“Do you want me to talk to her?” Alice offered. “Maybe it’s a girl thing and she’d feel better talking to another girl about it?”  
David shrugged before nodding, “Sure, why not. I’m willing to try anything.” He looked at her, ”Alice, you know I love her right? I know I don’t say it, but I do you know. I’d be lost without her.”  
Alice smiled and nodded, “Of course I know. You think I don’t know you? We grew up in the same house for 17 years, went to college together, spent holidays together. I know when my big brother is in love for the first time in his 34 years!”  
David chuckled a little, “Okay, okay. At least it finally happened right?”  
Alice smiled and looked at her watch, “You’re due on set in 10 mins, she’s due in an hour. You need to get to wardrobe and makeup asap. I’ll go talk to her now.” She stood up and kissed David on the cheek before turning back to Jasper and blowing him a kiss. “Everything is going to be okay David, I know it is.”  
But it wasn’t. Sabrina refused to talk to Alice, just saying she was tired and not feeling well. Sabrina was quiet on set, not talking to anyone and dancing with bare minimal enthusiasm but at least managing to get the routine right. David tried to get her alone but she turned away from him, pretending to stretch at the bar. The laughing, joking Sabrina was gone, replaced by someone none of them recognised. Rose, Alice, Josh and Jasper looked worriedly from Sabrina to David, completely confused. This was not like her at all.  
During their last filming break David called Carlisle looking for advice.  
“Hey Son, what’s new in the world of movies?” Carlisle joked upon answering his phone, the noise of the hospital in the background.  
“Nothing much Dad.” David struggled to sound more upbeat. “I need some advice.”

David heard Carlisle go into his office and shut the door, the background noise easing slightly.  
“What’s up? Sabrina okay?” Carlisle asked  
“Actually it’s about Sabrina. She’s sick and avoiding me, practically not talking to anyone. I don’t know what’s going on.” David sighed.  
“Sick? What kind of sick?” Carlisle was in doctor mode.  
“Vomitting, dizziness, nausea. That kind of thing. I told her to go to the doctor but she won’t go.”  
“I could come see her tonight. Do you want me to come over?” Carlisle offered.  
“I asked her if she wanted to see you and she said no, that she can look after herself.”   
Carlisle paused, “You know people respond to being sick in very different ways. Maybe this is how she behaves when she’s sick? Closed off, not wanting help or for people to see her as vulnerable?”  
“Then why wasn’t she like that when she hurt her arm? She was still the same person then, still Sabrina. I’m telling you Dad, this time she is completely different. Almost depressed, or anxious or something.”  
“I don’t recall her mentioning having a history of mental illness in the past...” Carlisle said thoughtfully.  
“She doesn’t. Not that I know of.”  
“I don’t know Son. Try to talk her into seeing someone, even if she doesn’t want to see me. If she’s sick she needs a doctor.”  
David nodded, “Okay Dad. I’ll try.”  
“Don’t worry. It could be nothing, maybe she is feeling home sick, misses her parents.” Carlisle suggested.  
“Maybe. See you Dad.”  
David hung up just as Sabrina and Rose walked around the corner, her scenes finally finished for the day, Rose talking idly about her plans for the weekend. David jogged to catch up to them, a new idea forming in his mind.  
“Hey Sabrina. I was thinking, we’ll be finished shooting in a few weeks. Maybe we should see if we can get take a few days to fly home and see your Dad and Kate?” He suggested hoping it would help soothe Sabrina’s worries.  
Sabrina stopped walking and looked up at him. “Home? Pardon me David but I thought that here was my home.”  
David couldn’t ignore the cutting tone in Sabrina’s voice. “That’s not what I meant, of course this is your home. I mean, back to Australia.” He hated that he felt like he had to tread lightly around Sabrina this week.  
“Sure you did. Well good to know where you see my future David.” Sabrina snapped at him and turned, storming away, leaving Rose and David gaping at her retreating back shock.  
David turned away from Rose and stormed back to his trailer, slamming the door and throwing his phone against the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces. Sabrina had never, ever spoken to him like that. Sure, they fought and she could be hot headed and feisty at times, but not mean. He picked up his coffee mug and threw that against the wall too.  
“Fuck!” He screamed.  
TC  
Rose walked slowly over to the SUV where Sabrina was waiting for her. She slid into the drivers seat and looked over at Sabrina, whose head was resting against the window.  
“What the fuck is your problem?” Rose snarled at Sabrina.  
Sabrina’s head snapped up in shock and she turned to face Rose. “My problem? I have no problem! What the fuck is your problem?”  
“Oh you want a smack down? Or you want to talk about what the fuck is going on with you?” Rose continued, “You’ve been a right bitch to everyone for the last few days, especially David. I’ve never seen a man so in love with a girl before and you keep throwing shit in his face!”  
“David doesn’t love me.” Sabrina scoffed.  
“How the fuck do you know? Did you know David before you met him? Well I did and he was an arse to women. He treated them like something to wet his dick in. Oh don’t get me wrong, he was always a gentleman and very up front with them but after the sex was over, that was it. He never would have suggested a holiday with them or looked after them the way he’s been looking after you.”  
Sabrina rubbed her eyes with her fists, tears leaking out of the corners and Rose felt the fight go out of her.  
“Sabrina, I’m your friend and I’m worried about you. Talk to me!”  
Sabrina sighed, “I have a personal problem, I can’t talk about it.”

“Bullshit!” Rose spat at her, “You can talk about, you’re just choosing not to. If you can’t talk to me about it, at least talk to David, Alice, someone!”  
Sabrina sighed in defeat, “Okay, you’re right. I’ll go see David tonight.”  
Rose nodded and rubbed her arm, “Everything is going to be okay you know.”  
Sabrina laughed wryly. “Sure it is Rose, sure it is.”

TC

David was slumped on his lounge, drinking a beer and listening to music when someone knocked on his door. He opened the door, expecting to see his Dad. The last person he expected to be standing on the doorstep was Sabrina. Dressed in yoga pants and his pony hoodie, her hair pulled back, and no make up on, she looked all of 19 years old. David smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, expecting her to fight him or push him away but instead she wrapped her arms around him and nestled into his chest.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch.” She sighed.  
“The important thing is you’re here now.” David buried his nose in her hair, inhaling, earlier today he had been worried he was never going to get to hold her like this again.   
“I have something to tell you.” Sabrina murmured and David stiffened.  
“Okay, come in. I’ll make you some tea.” David took Sabrina’s hand, unwilling to let go of her for a second in case she did the bolt, and led her into the kitchen.  
Sabrina sat at the kitchen table as David set a cup of tea in front of her. Sabrina looked up at him and motioned to the seat next to her.  
“Sit down.” She said. David sat, turning to her with a concerned expression on his face.  
“I have something to tell you and it’s going to freak you out. I want you to know I’m just as freaked out by this and I really don’t know what to do.” Sabrina warned him as she took his hand, his thumb coming up to stroke her wrist soothingly.  
“Okay, baby you can tell me anything. I love you.” Sabrina felt tears slide down her face as David finally said the three little words she had been waiting for. She was sure he was about to take them back once he knew what was going on.  
“I love you too.” Sabrina cupped his cheek with her hand, smiling slightly at him, before lowering her eyes, digging in her bag she put something on the table in front of him. David looked at the white stick, confused.  
“Wait a minute, is this a?” His eyes falling out of his head.   
Taking a deep breath she nodded and said, “I’m pregnant.”  
David sat staring at the test, his face frozen in shock. Sabrina’s eyes continued to leak tears, waiting for him to start screaming at her, tell her to get out, ring Rob and have her fired, ring the embassy and have her deported, something. But he continued to stare at the test, unblinking.  
Sabrina waited patiently, determined not to say anything until David spoke first. She assumed his first question would be “Are you trying to trap me?” or “Is this some sort of sick joke?”.  
Finally David’s eyes cleared and he turned to her. “We’re having a baby?” He asked cautiously.  
Sabrina shrugged and nodded.  
“You and me. We’re having a baby?” David asked her again, pointing between them.  
Sabina nodded “Yes” she said quietly, lowering her eyes to her now cold mug of tea.  
“Holy crap. I did not see that coming.” David laughed as Sabrina’s head snapped up, looking at him incredulously as he continued to laugh.  
“David, are you okay?” Sabrina was worried he was becoming unhinged.  
“Oh Jesus.” He looked at her, his eyes watering from laughter, trying to take some deep breaths and calm down. “I seriously thought you were about to break up with me, and here you are telling me we’re having a baby?”  
Sabrina was worried, maybe she should call Carlisle, David was still laughing, slapping his thigh with his hand.  
As David continued to guffaw, something inside Sabrina snapped.  
“David! Stop laughing and listen to me. This is not funny! I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby! We’ve been together 6 weeks! I don’t even have residency in this country! I’m a professional dancer that can’t dance while carrying a baby! After this film wraps I will be officially unemployed with no job prospects and I am fucking terrified!” Sabrina burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.  
David sobered up instantly, pulling her into his lap and stroking her hair. “Hey, it’s okay baby, shhhh. We’ll work it out.” Sabrina obviously didn’t think this was as amusing as he did. Sabrina continued to sob, she was freaking out.  
“Baby, what can I do?” David cradled her in his arms, rubbing her back.  
“I need to lie down, I feel sick.” Sabrina whimpered.  
David lifted her up and carried her out of the kitchen as she clung to him. He reached his dark bedroom and lowered her onto his bed, before climbing in behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She curled into a ball as he brought a blanket up over them both, hushing her and trying to reassure her it was all going to be okay.  
Sabrina finally stopped crying what felt like hours later. She rolled to face David in the darkened room, her eyes shining from tears. David swept the last tears away with his thumbs and kissed her cheek.  
“Feel better?” He asked as Sabrina sniffed.  
She shrugged, “I guess. I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”  
“It’s okay, I love you even when you’re a mess.”  
“What do you want to do?” Sabrina asked him quietly.  
“About?”  
“About the baby.” Sabrina clarified.  
“You mean, do I want us to keep it?” He questioned, worriedly.  
Sabrina nodded.  
“Sabrina, baby, I’m thirty four. After spending years of fucking around, I finally found the woman of my dreams. And now I find out she’s having my baby. Of course I want to keep our baby, there’s no other option as far as I’m concerned.”  
“It’s going to be hard. I’ve got a lot to figure out.” Sabrina cautioned him.  
“We’ll figure it out together.” David confirmed, still smiling.  
“It’s really not what I planned for my life right now.”   
“Plans change, things happen for a reason. We’ll roll with it.” David had a comeback for everything.  
Sabrina gave him a small smile. “Okay, looks like we’re having a baby.”  
David laughed softly before scooting down in bed and placing his hands on her flat belly, placing a little kiss below her belly button.  
He looked up at her, “You’re going to get so big and fat. I’m going to love it.” Sabrina smacked his head and pulled him back up to her, kissing him on the mouth.  
He deepened the kiss, cradling her face in his hands, before pulling back and rubbing his nose with hers. “I love you.” He whispered as she closed her eyes tiredly.  
“I love you too.” She whispered back before falling asleep.  
TC  
David woke at 9am, Sabrina, still exhausted from the last few days of emotional turmoil, slept peacefully as David watched her. He couldn’t believe it, he was going to be a Dad. He wanted to shout it from the roof top, ring his family, tell the world. But he wanted to wait to see what Sabrina wanted to do first, wether she wanted to keep this to themselves for a while. They had weeks left of filming and it could really hurt the film if something like this came out right now. They had only just managed to calm the whole “Bree vs Sabrina” thing down. The best thing would be to keep their cards close to their chest for now.  
David heard the noise of a car pulling up and gently turned Sabrina out of his arms. Climbing out of bed, he realised he was still wearing his trackpants and tshirt from last night, he stretched as he heard a knock on his front door.  
“Hey Dad,” David yawned as he opened the door, Carlisle waiting patiently on the other side, greeted him with a smile and a man hug.  
“Hey David. I couldn’t get you on your cell, I’m headed in to the hospital and thought I’d come see you. Did you speak to Sabrina?” Carlisle was interrupted by the very obvious sound of someone throwing up upstairs.  
David pointed with his thumb up the stairs, “Sabrina” he explained, “My cell’s broken. I need to get a new one. Go into the kitchen and help yourself to some coffee if you like. I’ll just go check on her.” David jogged back up the stairs as Carlisle headed for the kitchen.  
David rounded the door of his bathroom and found Sabrina kneeling next to the toilet.  
“Augh, don’t come in David! This is gross enough for me, you don’t have to witness it.” She tried to shut the door with her foot weakly.  
David crouched down next to her, smoothing her hair back and holding it in his hand. “If you have to suffer, so do I.” He smiled at her as she scowled back.  
“I think it’s because my stomach is empty. It always seems worse when I’m hungry.” David helped her stand.  
“I’ll go make you something to eat. Why don’t you have a shower and I’ll meet you downstairs? My Dad’s here. I didn’t know if it was okay for him to know or not. He might be able to refer us to an OBGYN?”  
Sabrina shook her head. “Not yet. I want to wrap my own head around this before we tell anyone else okay?”  
David kissed her on the head, “Okay baby, whatever you want. I’ll see you downstairs. Call out if you need anything okay?”  
Sabrina nodded as she stepped into the shower.  
David jogged back down the stairs, humming a little. As he turned the corner into the kitchen he saw Carlisle sitting at the kitchen table.  
“Hey I thought you were making coffee?” David asked, turning the coffee machine on, “Or has Mom been looking after you so well you’ve forgotten how to make it?” He joked as Carlisle turned, holding up Sabrina’s pregnancy test, his eyebrows lifting questioningly.  
“Something you want to talk about Son?” Carlisle asked.  
David swallowed, “Ummmm...”  
“Sabrina’s pregnant?” Carlisle questioned.  
David nodded.  
“You okay? You want to come sit with me and have a chat?” Carlisle pointed to the chair opposite his.  
David shook his head, turning to the pantry and pulling out the weird wholegrain organic bread Sabrina liked as well as the gross black Aussie spread she loved to have on it,  
“I’m okay Dad. I mean, obviously this wasn’t exactly the time I had planned to start a family. But I’m good. I’m in love with Sabrina. I want her to be the mother of my children, even if it is a little earlier than I’d expected. I’m the one that’s fine with this, she’s the one freaking out.” David leaned against the counter, waiting for the toast to brown.  
Carlisle looked even more surprised, if that was possible.  
“You know you guys have options...”   
David looked taken aback, “Dad, this is my child we’re talking about here.” He said hotly, his fists clenched.  
“Okay, okay, calm down. “Carlisle placated, standing up and going to David’s side, putting his hand on his arm “I just didn’t want you guys to feel forced into anything.”  
“I’m okay Dad, Sabrina seems to be coming round.”  
“Well, this is exciting! It’s not every day a man gets up and hears there’s going to be a baby in his near future.”  
David smiled at him as Carlisle beamed back excitedly.  
“Tell me about it.” David blew out a breath.  
Carlisle laughed at him, pulling him into a hug. “Your Mother is going to be over the moon.”   
Sabrina entered the kitchen, rolling her eyes at the two of them. “You told him, didn’t you?” She asked David, hands on her hips.  
David grinned at her, “Nope, he found the test on the kitchen table where you left it.”  
Sabrina looked at Carlisle sheepishly, as Carlisle bounded over to her, sweeping her into a hug and squeezing her tightly “Congratulations” he whispered in her ear.  
Sabrina blushed as he let go of her, “Thanks” she whispered back, smiling a little.  
David slid over the toast and tea, “Here you go, eat.”  
“It’ll help your stomach.” Carlisle nodded.  
“Thanks.” Sabrina carried her toast and tea over to the kitchen table, Carlisle and David staring at her with goofy looks on both their faces.  
“Would you two stop?” Sabrina rolled her eyes at them again and biting into her toast. “Stop staring at me!”  
Carlisle chuckled and came to sit next to her, “We’re just excited honey.”  
David turned back to the coffee machine, assembling two coffees and bringing them to the table. Sabrina got one whiff of the coffee and bolted for the sink.  
David hurried to her side, holding her hair away.  
“Is this normal?” He asked Carlisle, worried.  
“It can be. How many weeks are you?” Carlisle asked Sabrina as she tried to catch her breath.  
“I’m not sure, maybe six weeks? I don’t really know how you work these things out.” Sabrina shrugged.  
David smiled at her, counting backwards as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “The night I got back from New York?” He asked.  
Sabrina shrugged before smiling shyly. “I guess so.”  
David laughed, “That’d be right.”  
Carlisle looked between them, confused, “Something you want to share?” He asked.  
“Nothing Dad.” David would rather keep some things to himself.  
“Well we go off the date of your last period, rather than the day you conceived. If you think you conceived 6 weeks ago, we’d say you’re about 8 weeks pregnant. I think you should go see an OBGYN soon. I can refer you to someone. In the meantime, looks like this is a coffee free zone.” Carlisle pointed to the coffee mugs. “The smell can make some pregnant women nauseous.”  
Sabrina groaned, “Seems like everything is making me nauseous. I’m going back to bed.” Sabrina waved to Carlisle and headed for the stairs.  
Carlisle skulled his coffee, pointing to David. “If you want to drink coffee, you better do it when she’s not around.” David took the hint and skulled his too.  
“I have to go to work.” Carlisle scribbled a name and number down on a piece of paper, handing it to David. “Here’s the name of the OBGYN, she’s the best. I’ll tell her you’re going to call. In the meantime, make sure Sabrina stays well hydrated. If she keeps vomiting and can’t keep anything down she needs to go to hospital. Call me if you’re worried.”  
“Thanks Dad. Oh and um, not sure how to say this but please don’t tell anyone yet. That includes Mum. We’re trying to get our heads around this first.”  
Carlisle hugged him again, “I understand.”  
David shut the door behind Carlisle and went upstairs to find Sabrina sitting on his bed, going through her bag.   
“If you drank that cup of coffee, you better go brush your teeth before you come anywhere near me.” She warned as she popped some tablets in her mouth.  
“What’s that?” David asked as he walked into the bathroom to find his toothbrush.  
“Ginger tablets. They’re supposed to help with nausea.” Sabrina answered.  
“Do they work?”  
Sabrina shrugged, “A bit. I still feel gross. And so tired.”  
“You want to go back to bed?” David asked, walking out of the bathroom wiping his face with a towel.  
Sabrina looked up at him. “I should go home.”  
“Stay. We’ll watch a movie or something. Let me look after you.”  
Sabrina snuggled down under the blanket, “Okay.” She smiled at him.

TC  
After a restful night Sabrina was feeling much less tired, but no less nauseous.  
David drove her to work, as he parked the car, he reached over and took Sabrina’s hand, gently kissing her knuckles. Sabrina smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him softly.   
“Thanks.” Sabrina whispered, their foreheads resting together.  
“For what?” David kissed her lips, trying to remind his stirring cock that she was pregnant, and feeling sick, and so not likely to be in the mood for a quick romp.  
“For being so wonderful.” Sabrina smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
“Can’t help it. “David winked at her “I am wonderful.”   
Sabrina laughed and pushed him away before a sudden knock on her window surprised her.  
“Awww good to see you guys kissed and made up!” Josh yelled at them enthusiastically, Alice peeking over his shoulder.  
Sabrina climbed out of the car, blushing. “All a mild misunderstanding.” She brushed them off.  
Alice beamed at her, “Good to hear. So Stefan is waiting for you in the studio. They want to get the rehearsal scene down pat this morning then this afternoon we’re filming out at The Bay.”  
“And Rob wants you over at the booth for some voice work before The Bay this afternoon.” Josh confirmed.  
“Okay.” Sabrina turned to David, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“No way.” David grabbed her back, pulling her into his arms. “I need more than a cheek kiss!” He planted a loud sloppy kiss on Sabrina’s mouth before whispering in her ear. “Call me if you need me okay?”  
Sabrina smiled at him, nodding, before turning and walking with Alice towards the studio.  
“Soooo, what happened?” Alice asked in a sing song voice.  
Sabrina shook her head, still trying to hold her nausea at bay. “Nothing, we had a misunderstanding. We talked about it, sorted it out. Everything’s fine.”  
Alice quirked an eyebrow at her, “Okay, good to hear it. You feeling better?”  
Sabrina shrugged absently, “A bit.” She had no idea how she was going to get through the day without puking all over her dance partners “Who am I dancing with today? Is it solo or partnered?” Please, please, solo! She chanted.  
“Erm, it’s partnered. It’s the rehearsal scene with Junior.” Alice cringed, knowing Junior was likely to drop Sabrina, or not catch her, or miss a cue. He had only been dancing for a short time, but he’d impressed Stefan during his audition and then it had been hard to find someone when contracts had been signed, promos had been shot, and secretly everyone thought Stefan had a massive crush on him and refused to push him, let alone fire him.  
“Tops.” Sabrina grimaced, she was going to have to be on the ball this morning.  
TC  
Sabrina changed into a warm up singlet and tights and strapped on her ballet shoes.   
“Alice, do me a favour and keep me plied with flat lemonade today okay? I need the sugar.” Sabrina asked Alice as she stretched her feet, hoping not to draw attention to herself, and hoping the lemonade would keep her nausea at bay.  
Alice nodded, seeming not to find anything strange about her request.  
Sabrina finished warming up at the bar, still waiting for Stefan and Junior to stop flirting and start dancing.  
“Music?” Tony, the audio guy asked Sabrina.  
Sabrina grinned and nodded, “Please, maybe something from the Cafe Del Mar cd?”  
Alice smiled and gave her the thumbs up. Sabrina rarely got to dance ballet to anything contemporary so when she got a chance to muck about in warm up she chose something a little different.  
Sabrina stood waiting, the soothing sounds of Afterlife flowing through the room and she slowly stood en pointe before moving into a gentle warm up routine.  
Sabrina let her thoughts float away and concentrated solely on her movements and the music. Stefan and Junior stopped flirting as the entire room seemed to come to a stop, all focus on Sabrina as she whispered the song to herself, gradually making her turns tighter, her leaps higher, her stances held longer, pushing herself.  
Finally the song came to an end and she raised her head, looking pointedly at Stefan.  
Stefan smiled, “Sorry Sabrina, when you’re ready.” He said sheepishly.  
Junior finished his own warm up and stood next to Sabrina, waiting for instruction, winking at Stefan and causing Alice to roll her eyes at Sabrina.  
“Okay,” Stefan clapped, “Let’s do this.”

Junior and Sabrina began the routine, Junior seemed to be more focussed today and met every cue, his timing impeccable. Sabrina was starting to relax as she made a leap Junior was supposed to catch her and throw her in the air before turning her to a mid air pirouette. Junior caught Sabrina, throwing her perfectly. But as she came down, he fumbled a little and before Sabrina could save herself, she crashed to the ground, hard, the wind knocked from her.  
TC  
David had finished his voice edits quickly and was anxious to see how Sabrina was feeling. As he walked across the lot, Josh gave him the third degree.  
“So what was going on with Sabrina last week?”  
David shrugged, “Some misunderstanding. We worked it out.”  
Josh raised his eyebrows as he pulled the door open and waved David through, “Not going to elaborate on that further?”  
David shook his head, “Nope.”  
Just as he rounded the doorway to the studio, he saw Sabrina crash to the ground.  
Sabrina lay perfectly still, trying to get her breath back. “Oh Jesus, the baby!” She thought, not knowing if the fall could have caused damage.  
She peered up and saw Junior standing over her apologising profusely as Alice yelled at him as she stormed over “For fucks sake Junior!” She yelled, “You’re supposed to be one of the best-“ Alice was cut off as David came tearing past her, crouching down and looking Sabrina over.  
“You okay? Is everything okay?” He asked, in a panic. Oh God, the baby, please let everything be okay, David prayed repeatedly.  
Sabrina met his eyes, “I think so, I don’t know.” She whispered.  
“Stay still, I’ll call Dad.” David grabbed his phone in one hand and her hand in the other.  
“Dad? It’s me. Sabrina’s just had a fall.” Sabrina couldn’t hear what Carlisle was saying on the other line.  
“She got dropped by some dickhead that can’t dance to save his fucking life.” David glared at Junior who took a step back.  
“Any pain? Cramping? Stuff like that?” David asked Sabrina who shook her head.  
“Sabrina says no.” David spoke into the phone.  
“Ok, yes I think so too. Thanks Dad, we’ll see you soon.” David put his phone down and spoke to Sabrina.  
“He wants you to go the hospital.” He explained. “He thinks everything will be fine but he wants you to be checked out just to make sure.”  
Sabrina nodded and David helped her to stand as Alice interrupted, “Um what’s going on? I mean, I know she fell pretty hard but she’s fallen harder than that before. She said shes not in any pain. Why does Dad want to see her in the hospital?”  
“Erm, my arm has been playing up.” Sabrina was a crap liar.  
Alice narrowed her eyes at her, “Hold on a minute...” Sabrina glared at Alice, subtly shaking her head. Alice took the hint.  
“Okay, your arm. Sure. Get it checked out. I’ll come with you.” Alice helped Sabrina into a wrap around cardigan and street shoes.  
As they walked out the door Alice turned back to Stephan, “Make sure Junior is gone by the time we get back.”  
David tried to get rid of Alice on the way to the car.  
“Sabrina doesn’t need you to come.” He argued. “I’ll take her.”  
“I’m coming.” Alice folded her arms and glared at them. David knew that look. It was Alice’s I am not to be fucked with look. He knew there was nothing he could do to dissuade her.  
“Fine” He glared at her.  
“Good” Alice smiled.

TC

Carlisle was waiting out the front of the hospital when they arrived, with a short, slightly overweight woman in her mid 50s, both dressed in doctors coats.  
As Sabrina and David walked towards them, Carlisle stepped forward giving Sabrina and David a quick hug before shooting a questioning glance to Alice.  
“Sabrina, David, this is Dr Maggie York. And this is my daughter, Alice...” He introduced them to the woman next to him, still looking at Alice questioningly.  
“Thought I’d come along for the ride.” Alice narrowed her eyes at her father suspiciously.  
“Pleased to meet you.” Dr York had a pleasant soft Irish accent, Sabrina wasn’t sure why but she was instantly calmer, reassured that this woman would look after them and their baby.  
“If you’d like to come with me, we’ll get you checked out Sabrina.” Carlisle explained he was going back to his office, to come find him when they were done. Dr York led them down a few corridors before approaching a door marked “OBGYN clinic”.  
Alice stopped dead.  
“Um Dr York?” She asked, pointing to the sign. “What kind of doctor are you exactly?”   
Dr York looked at Alice strangely before answering, “I’m an OBGYN with a special interest in athletes and pregnancy.”  
Alice turned to Sabrina and David. “You’re pregnant?” She whispered.  
Sabrina bit her lip, nodding, worried about Alice’s possible reaction.  
Alice paused, seeming to not understand what was going on.  
“I’m going to be an Aunt?” She asked David.  
David rose his eyebrows at her and nodded slowly.  
“OH MY GOD!” Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands. “This is fantastic!”  
“That is why Sabrina is here.” Dr York explained, “Carlisle told me that she had had a bad fall on set. I want to check the baby out and make sure everything is okay.”  
“I’m going to kill that fucker, Junior!” Alice turned into a ferocious-Mumma-Bear.  
“Alice! Calm down and stop yelling. You want someone to recognise us and start calling every entertainment show they know? We’re trying to keep this quiet.” David reprimanded her.  
“Oops, sorry.” Alice sucked her lips in, as if she was worried she might start screaming again. She grabbed Sabrina’s arm. “I’m really happy for you guys” She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.  
Sabrina nodded and avoided eye contact, “Thanks.”  
Alice looked up at David confused, why wasn’t Sabrina jumping up and down with excitement? If anything David appeared happier about this than she did. David shook his head slightly, warning her to leave it alone.  
“This way please.” Dr York ushered them through the clinic doors and led them down the hall to her office.   
“Can I come?” Alice asked David.   
“It doesn’t bother me.” He turned to Sabrina.  
Sabrina shrugged, “If you like.”  
Alice clapped her hands again, before restraining herself.  
“Okay, Sabrina, if you just want to lie up on the bed, and pull your top up and your pants down a little?”  
Sabrina hopped up onto the bed as Dr York settled herself at some type of machine, before squirting a gel like substance all over Sabrina’s lower stomach.  
“Now I don’t want you to panic if we can’t find anything, it’s common not to find anything this early. Though you’re very fit which will help. Carlisle said you were what eight weeks or so since your last period?”  
“Something like that.” Sabrina nodded as Alice started to giggle.  
“What now Alice?” David asked.  
She continued to giggle, “What did you do David, knock Sabrina up the first time you guys had sex?”   
“Shut up.” David grumbled at her.  
“Glad you think it’s funny Alice.” Sabrina snarked.  
“Okay, here we go.” Dr York interrupted, running a wand like object over Sabrina.  
Instantly a grainy picture appeared in the tv screen opposite Sabrina.  
“Looks like your baby is cooperating today. There you go, see that?” Dr York pointed to a flickering on the screen, “That is your baby.”  
Sabrina’s eyes were threatening to fall out of her head, “That’s it?” she asked.  
“Yes, and here is the heartbeat.” Dr York flicked a switch and the room was instantly filled with the sound of a rapid thrumming.  
David met Sabrina’s eyes, grabbing her hand and smiling widely.  
“Wow, it’s really happening.” David was in awe.  
“We’re having a baby.” Sabrina stated.   
David nodded as Dr York handed him a print out of the ultrasound pic.  
“We’re having a baby.” Sabrina stated again, staring at the picture.  
“In about 33 weeks or so.” Dr York confirmed.  
Sabrina promptly burst into tears.

TC

Dr York wiped Sabrina’s stomach, helping her to pull her top down, whilst handing her a tissue. As Sabrina wiped her eyes, the dr reassured David and Alice that it was common for women to be highly emotional during pregnancy.  
“I’d like to ask you some questions, if that’s okay?”  
Sabrina sat down next to David as Alice stood up, “Maybe I’ll go find Dad. I’ll see you guys when you’re done.”  
Dr York waited until Alice had left the room before turning back to them.  
“Okay, I’m guessing this is an unplanned pregnancy?” Dr York leaned forward over her desk, her kind eyes focussed on Sabrina.  
David took Sabrina’s hand as she nodded.  
“And you’re aware there are options? You’ve only got a few more weeks before abortion isn’t a possibility- ”  
David interrupted, “We’ve decided to keep the baby.”  
Dr York looked at Sabrina, “And how do you feel about all of this Sabrina?”  
Sabrina shrugged, “Freaked out to be honest. I’m having trouble wrapping my head around this. But I’ve only known about it for two days.”  
Dr York nodded, “That’s all normal. I have counsellors I can refer you to if you would like to talk to someone?” She smiled at Sabrina kindly.  
Sabrina nodded, “Thank you, I’m okay for now.”  
“So, Carlisle tells me you’ve had some bad morning sickness already?”  
Sabrina nodded, “Yes, it’s been hard to keep anything down.”  
“Hmmm...” Dr York continued to write in her notes. “You could have a condition called Hyperemisis Gravidarum. It basically means “severe morning sickness”. We can give you medication for it, if it becomes unbearable, or you start losing weight or become dehydrated. Stress, tiredness and hunger can all make morning sickness worse. So how about you try to rest and eat more and worry less and we’ll go from there before we think of medication? Maybe try some ginger tablets?”  
Sabrina nodded, “Okay.”  
“Here’s my number, and a lab request. I want you to go and get some bloods done, test your iron levels, that sort of thing. I’ll want to see you in a few weeks, and if there’s anything you are worried about, please call me, day or night. Any questions?”  
“When can we tell people?” David asked.  
“Well normally couples wait until about eight weeks to tell people. We’ve seen the baby’s heartbeat on the ultrasound, so we know everything’s going well, you can tell people as soon as you feel ready.”

TC

“And in more TMZ news, David Finn was spotted leaving County General this morning with his current flame and co-star, Sabrina. Sabrina’s rep revealed that the actress and ballerina had a nasty fall this morning on set and was being checked out by a doctor. The rep confirmed that David and Sabrina remain as close as ever, as the pictures show, the hot actor appears very concerned about his co-stars well-being, though why she appears so tearful would not be explained by either of their reps.” 

Sabrina decides she has to call home and tell her Dad and Kate. Kate promptly jumps on a plane, and is concerned that Sabrina doesn’t seem to be excited about the pregnancy.  
Kate and Sabrina have a heart to heart.

Sabrina lay her head in Kate’s lap, as Kate began to stroke her hair.  
“So what are your options?” Kate whispered.  
“Keep the baby, adoption, abortion.” Sabrina murmured, closing her eyes.  
“Okay, so we’ll start with the hard ones first. Abortion.” Kate was trying to be level headed.  
Sabrina shook her head, “No, I couldn’t do it, I respect any woman who chooses it, but it’s not me. And David would never forgive me.”  
“Okay, “Kate internally breathed a sigh of relief, “What about adoption?”  
“I don’t think so, I don’t like the idea of someone else raising my baby. What if they are a closet weirdo or something?”  
“Okay, well that only leaves keeping the baby honey.”  
Sabrina sighed, “It’s not that I don’t want the baby, I don’t want you to think that.”  
“So what are your biggest concerns?” Kate asked  
“My career is going to suffer.” Sabrina started.  
“Not necessarily. And you won’t care about your career as much once you meet your baby.” Kate argued.  
“What about my relationship with David? We’ve only just started, people are going to think I trapped him.”  
Kate laughed, “Um, from what you said, it sounds more like he trapped you. But who cares what people think? You think I don’t hear what people said, what they still say about me and your Dad? You love each other. Let people say what they like, it’s what you two say that matters. You’re madly in love with each other, anyone can see that.”  
“I’m not ready to be a mother.” Sabrina states.  
“Do you think I was ready to be your mother?” Kate asks, “I was 21 years old, madly in love with a heart broken policeman. I had problems of my own! But then I met you, and got to know you, and being your Stepmother is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more than life, I would do anything for you. It is actually very freeing to love someone unconditionally.”  
Sabrina wiped a tear away. Kate continued to stroke her hair.  
“What does David think about it all? Kate asked quietly.  
“He was shocked initially, but got over it very quickly. He’s excited. He said he was ready to settle down, but it took him the right woman for him to realise it.”   
“Have you thought about the counsellor Dr York suggested?”   
Sabrina shook her head, “Not really. I don’t want to have to wade through my life’s story with a stranger. I’ll think about it, but I think I just need some time to get my head around it all.”  
“Carlisle told David that there is such a thing as PreNatal Depression...” Kate started braiding Sabrina’s hair, trying to keep her tone light.  
“I’m not depressed, I’m just concerned. Anyone would be, given the situation.”

Sabrina completely overwhelmed by stalking paps at her home. David moves her into his house which is better equipped with gates and employs security.  
David proposes to Sabrina, but Sabrina is worried that people will think he only wants to marry her because of the baby. They agree to become engaged, but wait until the baby is 1 year old before marrying. “If we can survive the first year of an unplanned baby, I’ll marry you.”  
Sabrina and David finish filming and get a break, go on holiday. Sabrina gets a letter from Customs reminding her that her visa is expiring, ...?

Sabrina woke up, the pain in her back making her restless. She heard the rooster crowing, telling her dawn wasn’t far off. She threw off the blankets and slid quietly out of bed, not wanting to bother David, his eyelashes resting against his cheek as she slumbered peacefully.  
The baby kicked her hard and Sabrina rubbed the spot gently,  
“Only another month or so baby.” She murmured quietly, hoping to settle the baby down a bit, as she padded down to the kitchen, determined to make David a nice breakfast and hoping that the movement would ease the ache in her back.  
As Sabrina whisked pancake batter, she stretched her feet out, even with 6 weeks of pregnancy left, she still attempted to maintain some flexibility in her body. Her back was getting worse with each passing day, and it caught now, causing her to grimace in pain.  
She bent deep into a demi plie, stretching through her legs, before shifting her weight and trying to take some of the gravity off her back. It was really hurting.  
David stood leaning against the door jamb, watching Sabrina cook and dance, just like she always had. Even with her large belly, she was still the most graceful person he had ever seen. Her movements well made and perfectly structured. He knew she was worried about losing her fitness and never being able to return to dancing, but he was sure that wouldn’t happen.  
As she turned in a spontaneous ronde de jamb (**) she caught David looking at her and she laughed,   
“A bit like an elephant ballerina hunh?”   
David walked into the room, sliding his arms around her and rubbing his cheek against hers.  
“Nothing like it. I was just thinking how gorgeous you look.” He kissed her cheek, peering at the stack of pancakes.  
“Mmmmm.” He moaned appreciately. “How’s the back?” He asked, rubbing the spot firmly.  
Sabrina moaned and leaned against the bench as he continued to massage her.   
“Still sore, I’m going to speak to Dr York about it.” Sabrina passed him the maple syrup, making a face as he smothered his pancakes, before tucking into her own strawberry and yoghurt topped ones.  
As David finished his plate he heard his phone ring from the bedroom. “Have you seen my phone charger?” He asked, as he stood up, “It’s going flat.”  
Sabrina shook her head, chewing her last mouthful of pancakes as David went upstairs to answer his phone.  
Sabrina started clearing the table, a sudden painful twinge in her abdomen causing her to clutch the bench and catch her breath.  
“It’s my Dad.” David yelled down the stairs to her.  
“David.” Sabrina tried to call out, the pain catching her again.  
No answer.  
“David!” Sabrina tried to yell louder.  
Still nothing, Sabrina could hear David talking to his Dad on the phone still.  
Another pain stabbed her, followed by a gush of liquid between her legs.  
Oh my God, I’ve wet myself! She thought, mortified before another sharp pain hit her. Wait a minute...  
“David!” She shrieked at the top of her voice.  
David heard Sabrina scream from upstairs and turned,  
“Dad, hold on, something’s wrong with Sabrina. She’s probably found another spider.” David bounded downstairs as he heard Carlisle chuckle down the phone.  
Rounding the corner, he saw Sabrina bent over, clutching the benchtop, her face twisted in pain.  
“Babe?” He asked, approaching her worriedly.  
“David, my waters just broke, the baby’s coming!”

IBYM  
David ran over to Sabrina, staring between her face and the puddle on the floor.  
“Fuck! Dad! Sabrina’s waters just broke.” He cursed into the phone.  
“Is she having any contractions?” Carlisle asked, David heard his mother whispering “Sabrina?” in the background.  
“Owwwwww!” Sabrina yelled, doubled over again in pain.  
“I’m guessing that’s a yes.” Carlisle said.   
“Fuck Dad, it’s too early. She’s only 34 weeks.” David turned to Sabrina, rubbing her back “It’s okay baby, come on, come and sit down and we’ll work out what to do.“ He led her to the couch, helping her to ease down.  
“We might be able to slow the labour down. Besides, 34 weeks is okay. It’s early but it’s not too early. Can you get her to the hospital or do you want me to call an ambulance?” Carlisle tried to be reassuring.  
“Ahhhhh!” Sabrina screamed, clutching her belly.  
“That was quick. Those contractions were only a few minutes apart.” Carlisle covered the phone with his hand but David heard him say to Esme, “Call an ambulance to David’s.”  
“Dad?” David was worried.  
“Your Mom’s calling an ambulance, I’m coming to your place. Get Sabrina to lie down on the floor. Grab some blankets and towels, make her comfortable.”  
David could hear his Dad running for the car through the mobile as he gently helped Sabrina to the floor.  
Sabrina screamed and clutched David’s hand, “David!”  
David smoothed her hair, “It’s okay. Everything’s fine. Dad’s coming and so is an ambulance. I’m just going to run and get some blankets. I’ll be right back.” David kissed her forehead before sprinting upstairs and ripping the blankets off their bed, grabbing a few towels out of the linen closet.  
“David? I’m in the car. I’ll stay on speaker phone with you.”  
David blew out a breath, before hearing Sabrina scream again.  
“Shit, another one.” David raced back down stairs, placing the blankets down and easing Sabrina on to them. “I’ve got Dad on speakerphone.” He tried to reassure Sabrina.  
“I can’t do this right now!” Sabrina exclaimed, “I’m not ready! I haven’t read enough baby books, or washed all the baby clothes, or done the classes! I don’t want to have a baby on the floor! Carlisle please make it stop! Owwwww!”  
“It’s okay Sabrina, just breathe, everything’s fine. The ambulance will be there any second.” David could hear his Dad’s car accelerating.  
“ I. CAN’T. DO. THIS!” Sabrina screamed.  
“Sabrina!” David looked into her eyes, holding her gently “This is happening now. You can do this. We can do this. I’m in control, I love you and I won’t let anything bad happen to you or the baby.” Sabrina quietened, her panic receeding a little as she saw the love and devotion shining from David’s eyes.  
“Okay,” She whispered, nodding, resting her forehead against his. “I feel like I need to push.” She sniffed tearfully.  
“David, I need you to have a look, see if you can see any sign of the baby coming.” Carlisle spoke quietly.  
“Okay. Sabrina honey,” Sabrina lay back panting.” I just need to have a look okay?”  
Sabrina nodded as David gently eased off her yoga pants and underwear, encouraging her to bend her knees and relax her legs. Sabrina took some deep breaths, trying to calm down as David disappeared between her legs.  
“Another one, I really feel like I need to push.” She ground out, her hands grabbing on to his as a wave of pain hit her again.  
“I think I can see the top of the baby’s head.” David whispered, his eyes coming up to meet Sabrina’s, his moment of calm shattered. “Oh God, the baby is coming right now.”  
Carlisle paused, thinking, “Okay, David, I need you to place the palm of your hand against Sabrina to apply firm but gentle pressure to keep the baby’s head from delivering too fast and tearing her. Sabrina, on the next contraction I want you to give a gentle push okay?”  
David’s and Sabrina’s eyes were locked. David was panicked, he saw something harden in Sabrina’s face, reminiscent of the way she pulled herself together just before a really difficult piece of choreography. Her game face.  
“Okay, here it comes.” Sabrina screwed her face up, focussing on the contraction but not the pain, trying to avoid screaming.  
David did as Carlisle said, “Okay, the baby’s head is nearly out.” His eyes were wide.  
“Okay, do it again. If the baby’s head delivers David I want you to support the head and neck okay? Hold the baby firmly, it will be slippery.” David’s phone beeped signalling low battery.  
“Dad, my phone’s going flat!” David cried out. He didn’t even know where his fucking charger was!  
“ I’m less than ten minutes away. If the phone dies, don’t pull on the baby, just let Sabrina push the baby out.”  
“Dad! I don’t know what to do!” David was terrified that his fiancé was going to deliver their baby on the floor without anyone to help them.  
“I’m still here, I’m driving as fast as I can.”  
“David, it’s okay.” Sabrina panted, running her hand through his hair, trying to calm him. Groaning as another contraction pummelled her.  
“What’s happening?” Carlisle asked.  
“The baby’s head is out.” David murmured quietly, his eyes coming up again to meet Sabrina’s, his hands holding the baby. “You’re doing so well baby. One more and our baby will be born.”  
“I love you.” Sabrina murmured back to him.  
“One more push baby.” David coaxed.  
“Okay, here it comes.” Sabrina pushed with all her might, desperate to meet her baby.  
“The baby’s born, it’s a girl!” David cried, grabbing the baby in a towel as Sabrina lay back, panting.  
Carlisle laughed, “Is she okay? Wipe her mouth and nose of any fluid. Is she breathing?”  
David wiped her mouth and nose clear, putting his face down to listen for her breaths.  
“Dad, she’s not breathing.” David held the lifeless baby in his hands as his phone made one last series of beeps and cut out.

IBYM

Sabrina lay on the floor, exhausted. She couldn’t believe she had gone from clearing the kitchen table to pushing a baby out in less than fifteen minutes. Fuck, what a shock!  
Sabrina heard David yell that the baby was a girl and tried to summon the energy to sit up to see her. As David told his Dad she wasn’t breathing Sabrina had a burst of adrenalin and struggled to sit up a little. David was cradling the little one in his hands, his face bereft. His eyes met hers.  
“Jesus, I don’t know what to do.” He whispered.  
“Here, give her to me.” David handed the baby over and Sabrina wiped her mouth and nose and began rubbing her vigorously with the towel.  
“Come on baby, come on, breathe!” Sabrina urged the baby breathlessly.  
“What are you doing?” David stared, open mouthed, watching Sabrina rub the baby roughly. Somewhere in the house, Sabrina’s phone began ringing.  
“I don’t know!” Sabrina cried out, “It’s what you do for calves.”  
David continued to watch Sabrina hopefully, oblivious to her ringing phone.  
Sabrina put her lips to the baby’s mouth and nose and puffed a little breath into her.  
Nothing.  
“Come on baby girl! Please!” Sabrina begged, continuing to rub the baby all over. “David ring Carlisle! Use my phone!”   
David jumped up and ran for Sabrina’s phone, seeing it was Carlisle he pressed the answer button, not able to say anything.  
“What’s happening?” Carlisle yelled down the phone. “I’m nearly there!”  
Sabrina put her lips back to the baby’s mouth and nose and puffed again. David held his breath.  
Suddenly the baby opened her eyes, screwing her little face up and letting out a loud squeal.  
“Oh thank God.” David breathed in relief.  
Sabrina looked up at him before slumping to the floor, her arms gently cradling the squawking bundle.  
“David? “ Carlisle shouted down the phone.  
“She’s breathing, she’s crying.” David dropped the phone as he heard a car pull up in the drive.

IBYM

David kneeled down next to Sabrina as she lay on her side on the floor, her arms cradling their baby.  
“Is she okay?”  
Sabrina nodded, “She seems to be breathing fine now, maybe she got a shock from being born so quickly?”  
David smoothed Sabrina’s hair off her face lovingly, “You did it baby.” David felt tears pool in his eyes, the relief intense. He lay down next to her, emotionally spent.  
Sabrina lifted her eyes to David, her own tears slipping down her cheeks.  
“We did it.” She whispered, exhausted.  
They heard the front door burst open as Carlisle ran in.  
“David? Sabrina?” He called.  
“In here. The living room.” David replied hoarsely, hearing a siren wail in the distance.  
“Jesus.” Carlisle exclaimed as he took in the scene.  
Sabrina was lying on the floor, David kneeling next to her, the baby between them, quiet but gazing around and blinking widely.  
Sabrina smiled weakly up at him as Carlisle crouched down next to David.   
“How are you going sweetheart?” He asked, smiling gently at Sabrina.  
“I’m okay.” She whispered, tears continuing to course down her face.  
Carlisle looked at David, raising his eyebrows. “Son? You hanging in there?”  
David nodded, brushing his own tears away as his father gently clasped his shoulder.  
“Can I have a look at her?” Carlisle asked as Sabrina nodded.  
Sabrina closed her eyes, aware that an ambulance siren was getting closer. Also painfully aware that she was covered in blood, partially nude, lying on the floor in front of her father in law and what would soon be paramedics. She heard Carlisle ask David if he wanted to cut the cord and felt David move from the floor next to her, murmuring softly.  
“She’s perfect.” Carlisle told them quietly. “She was likely a bit shocked from the fast delivery, but she’s breathing fine now. She’s sturdy considering she’s early.”   
Carlisle rewrapped the baby before handing her over to David.   
“Okay sweetheart.” Carlisle moved to Sabrina, “I’m going to examine you now, okay?”  
Sabrina nodded, her eyes still closed, feeling Carlisle gently examine her before covering her with blankets.  
Sabrina heard the siren stop, footsteps and talking as the paramedics entered the house.  
Carlisle quickly explained the situation to them as David knelt back down next to Sabrina, his arms cradling the baby.  
Sabrina opened her eyes and smiled, “Hi Daddy.” She whispered.  
“Hi Mommy.” David whispered back to her.  
“Can I have her back now?” Sabrina asked.  
David laughed quietly, tucking the baby into Sabrina’s side, covering them both with blankets.  
“You have to go to the hospital. Dr York is coming down to see you and Carlisle wants the baby examined by a neonatologist.”  
Sabrina nodded, “Okay. Can you come with me?”  
David smiled, “I’d like to see them try and stop me.”

Sabrina, David and the baby were transported to the hospital where the baby was checked by the resident neonatologist and pronounced small, but in excellent health. Dr York had met them on arrival and examined Sabrina thoroughly, giving top marks to both Sabrina and David for the way they had managed to bring their baby into the world.  
The doctors had requested that the baby be kept in the Special Care Unit under observation for a few days but Carlisle had somehow managed to wrangle them special consideration and scored Sabrina both a private room and nurse to oversee the baby. The baby had a small monitor on her foot, to alert them to any problems, but for the most part, the nurse left them alone to snuggle with their new baby.  
The baby was currently yelling at the top of her lungs, as David and Sabrina looked on.  
“What do we do? What’s wrong?” Sabrina asked the nurse, who had introduced herself as Angela. She chuckled, coming over and looking down at the baby in Sabrina’s arms.  
“She’s hungry. Her sugars are fine, but she should probably have a feed soon or we’ll have to give her some formula. Have you tried feeding her yet?” Angela asked.  
Sabrina laughed, “Um no, I kind of forgot about that.”  
Angela helped Sabrina attach the baby, who took to breastfeeding like a champion and settled perfectly.  
Sabrina lay down on the bed, tucking the baby into her side as she fed contentedly.  
“She’s got your eyes.” Sabrina smiled happily, “I thought all babies were born with blue eyes?”  
David shrugged, “I guess not. She’s got your hair.” He stroked his finger over her thick patch of dark hair.  
Sabrina smiled at David, “Did you call everyone yet?”  
David shook his head, stroking the baby’s soft cheek, “Not yet. Esme knows, she was frantic with worry so Carlisle called her as soon as we left in the ambulance. He wanted to leave the rest up to us. You’ll want to call your Dad and Kate before any of the entertainment networks find out.”  
The baby stopped feeding and Sabrina looked up to David, “What do I do now?” She asked.  
David shrugged, “Aren’t you supposed to burp her?” He picked the baby up gently, putting her over his shoulder and softly patting her back. Sabrina laughed as a huge burp resonated from the tiny baby, her little eyes blinking in surprise before she fell back asleep.  
Sabrina shuffled over in the double sized hospital bed,   
“Climb in with me.” She patted the bed next to her as David gingerly sat on the edge, the baby cradled in his arms.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” He murmured.  
Sabrina chuckled softly, “I had a baby David. I’m not ill. Dr York said I didn’t even need stitches. I want to snuggle with my baby and her father.”  
David smiled and lay down next to her, tucking the baby in between them, his hand stroking Sabrina’s hair back from her face.   
“I’m so proud of you baby.” He whispered, blinking to prevent his eyes from tearing.  
Sabrina held his hand in hers, pressing it to her cheek. “I’m proud of you too.” She whispered. “Things could have gone so differently, I’ve never been more terrified in my entire life.”  
David wiped a tear off Sabrina’s cheek. “Me neither.” He confirmed. “I had no idea what to do. Thank God everything turned out okay.” A tear slid down his own face as he contemplated what could have gone wrong.  
Angela gently knocked on the door as she entered the room carrying a tray. “I brought you both something to eat. How is everything?” She asked softly, smiling at the emotional couple cradling their new baby as she placed the tray down.  
Sabrina nodded, “Okay.” She croaked, tears still filling her eyes. Angela patted her shoulder gently, “It’s okay to be emotional.” She smiled at them both, “You’ve had a big day.”  
The nurse peeked down at the baby. “She fed well?” Sabrina nodded. “You burped her?” Sabrina laughed softly, wiping at her eyes “David did.”  
“Good.” Angela nodded, “Has she got a name yet?”   
Sabrina and David looked at each other in surprise. “We kind of forgot about a name.” David smiled. “We’ll think about it and let you know.”  
“No rush, just enjoy your baby. Is there anything you need before I head back to my desk?” Angela asked kindly.  
Sabrina shook her head, “No thanks.”  
“Okay, if you need anything, just buzz, I’ll be just outside. Try to get some rest.” She patted Sabrina’s shoulder one last time before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
“So, a name. I have a perfect one.” David whispered. Sabrina looked up at him, confused. “Sophia.”   
“Sophia?” Sabrina asked.  
“It was your mother’s middle name wasn’t it? And it means wisdom, which is what you have both given me.” David explained softly.  
Sabrina looked down at the sleeping baby. “Sophia.” She tested it out, the baby did look like a Sophia, it was perfect.  
“I love it. Thank you.” Sabrina nuzzled David’s cheek with her cheek, being careful not to jostle the baby.  
“Can we call people now?” David grinned at her. “I know you’re tired, but I’m dying to let everyone know.”  
Sabrina yawned, “Whatever you want. I’m going to have a quick nap.”  
“Hold on, I have an idea.” David stretched his arm over to the bedside table, grabbing his phone and flipping it open.  
“One quick picture baby, then you can rest.” Sabrina smiled at Sophia as David held the phone up and took a shot of the three of them together.  
David quickly typed out a message “Baby Sophia Finn arrived this morning quickly and very unexpectedly. 4lbs 5oz. Mom and Baby well, Dad a bit shaken! Xx”  
“There, I’ve told everyone. Now I’ll man the phones while you sleep baby.” David kissed Sabrina’s cheek as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

IBYM  
Sabrina heard David chuckle softly as she began to wake up, keeping her eyes closed as she eavesdropped.  
“I’m not waking her up so you’re just going to have to wait to cuddle her.” David murmured.  
Sabrina heard Esme’s soft voice respond as her heels clicked across the floor and she bent down to kiss David, “No don’t wake her. I just couldn’t wait. And Sabrina’s parents are so far away, I wanted to come and make sure she has everything she needs.”  
“Clothes.” Sabrina kept her eyes closed but smiled to let them know she was awake. “I don’t have any clothes.” Sabrina opened her eyes, meeting Esme’s own brown eyes only inches away from hers as she sat in a chair close to the bed.  
“Oh my gorgeous girl.” Esme’s eyes were filled with tears as she gripped Sabrina’s hand. “How are you feeling?”  
Sabrina smiled, her own eyes tearing up, who knew having a baby was so emotionally involved?  
“I’m fine, though I feel very underdressed.” Sabrina had been wrapped in blankets and loaded into the ambulance with only her t-shirt on. Angela had sent another nurse down to the pharmacy in the hospital lobby and bought her some underwear, and had given her some scrubs pants to save her the embarrassment of a hospital gown, but Sabrina still felt less than comfy.  
“Ah ha!” Esme bent down and picked up a bag she’d placed on the floor, “There wasn’t a lot at the house, but I grabbed some things of yours. Clothes, underwear, shampoo, soap, that sort of stuff. Alice is going to swing by your place on her way here and pick up your hospital bag.”  
Sabrina smiled at her, “You’re a lifesaver, though I won’t need half of the stuff I had packed in my hospital bag, most of it was for labour.”  
Esme stroked Sophia’s hair. “I saw the house, it’s a mess. I can only imagine how terrifying it must have been.” Esme lifted her head to meet David’s eyes, her own creasing in concern.  
David lowered his head, touching Sophia’s cheek as if to remind himself she was truly there, “It was.”  
“It all just happened so fast.” Sabrina shook her head. “One second I was tidying up the breakfast dishes, the next I was on the floor having a baby!”  
“And then when she didn’t breathe...” David shuddered. “Thank God Sabrina knew what to do.”  
“I didn’t know what to do.” Sabrina said quietly, “I just had to try something.”  
“Carlisle said what you did was exactly right.” Esme continued to stroke her hair softly.  
Angela knocked on the door and popped her head into the room.  
“You’re starting to get visitors. Do you want to have a shower and freshen up?”  
Sabrina nodded enthusiastically, sitting up in bed as David picked Sophia up “I desperately need a shower.”  
“Okay, we can do that. You can shower on your own but I’ll be in there with you in case you get faint or dizzy.” David stood up, cradling Sophia in his arms as Esme helped Sabrina rummage through her bag.  
Angela turned to them, “Now I have a feeling you’re about to be inundated with visitors and I don’t want to be a downer, but even though she’s doing well, your baby is still premature. The more she’s passed around, the more calories she burns. So if you want to get out of here asap, keep the passing around down to a minimum. And make sure everyone washes their hands before they even think about touching her.”  
Sabrina and David nodded, Esme looked sad until David walked over to stand next to her. “Have you washed your hands?”  
Esme looked taken aback, “Of course I did. I’m a doctors wife, I washed my hands before I came in the door!”  
“Then here.” David bent down to pass Sophia to his mother.  
Esme looked up into his face with surprise as she cradled Sophia in her arms, “But, no passing around remember?”  
“This is not passing around, this is one person getting a cuddle. Just don’t tell anyone else.” David winked at Esme as she cuddled Sophia in to her.  
“Oh she’s divine.” Esme breathed as Sabrina headed to the ensuite for her shower.  
David pulled a chair up next to her, “She is.”  
“Oh and my darling boy, you were so brave! Carlisle and I are so proud of you both. He said you were amazingly strong. I don’t know how you did it.” Esme spoke reverently.  
David shook his head, “I didn’t do anything, not really. It was all Sabrina.” David rubbed at his eyes, not wanting to tear up for the millionth time today. “She was amazing Mom, I started to panic and she just pulled us together. I’m in awe of her.”  
Esme shifted Sophia to one arm as she wrapped her other arm around David and he lay his head on her shoulder, trying to hold his emotions in check.  
“It’s okay to cry sweetheart.” She spoke softly. “You’ve done an amazing thing today. Not many men can say they actually delivered their own baby. Even your own father couldn’t do it.”  
David lifted his head, “What?”  
Esme chuckled softly, “When it came to the crunch, the OBGYN asked Carlisle if he wanted to catch you. Your father freaked! He couldn’t do it. He could barely cut your cord. Then with Alice he was exactly the same, couldn’t hack it.”  
“Telling stories about me?” Carlisle spoke up from where he was leaning against the doorway.  
“Awww Dad you big sook.” David teased.   
Sabrina appeared from the bathroom, smiling at Esme with Sophia in her arms.  
“You do not look like you had a baby on the floor of your living room a few hours ago.” Esme smiled back. “Are you sure she’s yours?”  
David waved his father into his chair and sat on the bed, pulling Sabrina to sit between his legs and stealing her brush, beginning to pull it gently through her hair.  
Sabrina winced as she sat down, “I feel like I did. I’m pretty sure she’s mine.”  
With David’s green eyes and Sabrina’s dark hair there was no denying Sophia was their’s.

The cast attend an interview just prior to the movie coming out. Sabrina doesn’t want to do it, but is obligated so has to. Alice is backstage with Sophia and Oprah asks to meet her, David goes and gets her and brings her out to show the audience.

The applause from the audience died down and Sabrina was left facing The Talk Show Host, one of the most famous women in the world. Sabrina was star struck.  
“I bet the first question they ask is about the baby.” Sabrina grumbled, handing Sophia over to Alice.  
“We’re here to talk about the movie, no one is going to want to know about the baby.” David rolled his eyes at her.  
“I hate this” Sabrina grouched.  
David laughed at her and pulled her into his side. “Are you kidding? This is great! I get a chance to tell everyone in the world how much I love you. Set the record straight about Sophia, tell them all your sexual fantasies. Umph!” Sabrina elbowed David hard in the ribs.  
“Just kidding, I promise I won’t even jump on the couch.” David laughed at her.

TC  
“Welcome to the show! And congratulations on your new movie, The Ballerina and The Builder.” Oprah clapped loudly as Sabrina and David looked at each other, smiling widely, revved up the enthusiastic audience.  
“So,” Oprah narrowed her eyes on Sabrina, “I know that we have been briefed by your agents not to ask too many personal questions but everyone is dying to know, how is the baby doing?”  
David laughed as Sabrina blushed and threw David a look that clearly said “I told you so”.  
“She’s doing really well thanks Oprah.” Sabrina smiled, turning back to the host.  
“Okay, well before we get to all that, I want to talk about the movie.” Oprah turned to the audience. “The Ballerina and The Builder, if you have been hiding under a rock or something and don’t know what I’m talking about, was firstly a book by Jane Monfries. If you haven’t read it, go read it! So, it’s about a professional, world famous ballerina named Charlotte, and she meets a guy, Jo, at a nightclub who turns out to be a builder. They have a one night stand and fall in love but everyone is against them being together. It’s a bit Notting Hill meets Centre Stage. I loved it! I Loved it I loved it I loved it!” Oprah and the audience started clapping and jumping up and down. Sabrina and David laughed at their over the top enthusiasm.  
“And it’s a bit like your story too isn’t it?” Oprah looked between David and Sabrina.  
Sabrina laughed, “Well, not really Oprah. I am not a world famous ballerina, and David isn’t a builder.”  
David laughed along with the audience.  
“No” Oprah shook her head.”But you are a ballerina. You were initially hired as the body double for the main actress weren’t you?”  
Sabrina nodded, “Yes. The actress initially cast for the role was forced to pull out of the movie due to health issues, so the producer and director, Rob, offered me the lead.”  
“And you’d never acted before?” Oprah asked.  
Sabrina shook her head, “No never. It was a big punt for them to put an unknown actress in the role. I diidn’t even know they were considering me for the role.”  
“One that paid off.” Oprah confirmed, “I think you played Charlotte beautifully. You and David have such on screen chemistry. And obviously things continued off set between you two.” Oprah looked at David. “ Were you involved before filming started?”  
David laughed, shaking his head. “Definately not. We met about a week after rehearsals had started, I pursued Sabrina for weeks before she’d even look twice at me.”  
Oprah looked at Sabrina surprised, “Is that true?” Sabrina nodded, smiling.“Why is that?”   
“I was trying to be professional. I didn’t think it was appropriate for us to date and work together.” Sabrina didn’t really like where Oprah was going with this, it was all a bit too personal.  
“And then I changed her mind with my persuasive charm.” David redirected the line of questioning.  
“And now you are engaged and have a beautiful new baby.” Oprah took the hint, she didn’t want any hissy fits about inappropriate questions. David and Sabrina smiled in relief, nodding.  
“I heard crying before, my producer tells me she’s backstage right?” Oprah prompted.  
David nodded, clasping Sabrina’s hand. “Yes she is.”  
“Can we meet her?” Oprah was on fire, doing the typical Oprah thing, looking between David and Sabrina, not giving them the real oppurtunity to say no.  
Sabrina looked at David, eyebrows raised in question. She didn’t know what the etiquette was for bringing her newborn baby onto a talk show, wasn’t that a bit...Maurie Povich? She knew David would say no if he thought Sophia was at risk in any way.  
“Ummm. Okay, sure why not. Can you ask Alice to bring her out?” David asked Oprah as the audience went wild, crying and clapping. Wow there was nothing like an Oprah audience. Sabrina felt it was all a bit surreal, she hoped David didn’t let Oprah hold Sophia.  
“That’s Alice?” Oprah asked. Alice was standing at the side of the set, cradling a sleeping Sophia in her arms.  
“That’s Alice, my assistant and David’s sister.” Sabrina confirmed, as David stood up and she walked over, taking his daughter from her Aunt, snuggling the little baby into his body.  
“Thank you Alice!” Oprah sung as Alice waved and walked back off stage.  
‘We love you Alice!” David called to her as he walked back to the lounge and sat down. Sabrina tucked Sophia’s hat down a little, trying to cover her face a little, not wanting the cameras to get a really clear picture.  
Oprah hovered over Sophia, no doubt waiting to be offered a cuddle. David met Sabrina’s eyes, knowing exactly what she thought about that idea.  
“So we all heard about Sophia’s amazing entrance into the world.”Oprah prompted as Sabrina tensed, she hated being asked these personal questions.  
“Yes, everyone’s heard about it so we’re not going to bore anyone by going over it again.” David being the pro he was acknowledged Oprah’s question and deflected it so politely no one would be upset by it.  
Except Oprah wasn’t the number one talk show host in the world for nothing.  
“Well, we’ll summarise then.” Oprah was not going to let it go.  
Sabrina sighed internally. Here we go.  
“So, Sabrina, I understand you were at David’s ranch at Ojai and you were what, 34 weeks pregnant?” Sabrina nodded.  
“Our ranch.” David interjected.  
Oprah looked confused, “Sorry?”  
David smiled at her, “You said “David’s ranch”. It’s our ranch. Sabrina’s and mine.”  
Oprah nodded, “Right, sorry.” She turned back to Sabrina, “And then what happened?”  
“Um, my back was bothering me, I thought it was just the usual aches and pains of pregnancy. Then my waters broke.”  
Oprah gasped, “So Sophia was coming, ready or not?”  
Sabrina shrugged, “I suppose so. All of a sudden I was in full blown labour. David happened to already be on the phone to his Dad, Carlisle. I was trying not to freak out.”  
David chuckled, “Sabrina was screaming at me. “I can’t do this right now! I haven’t nested, or washed the babies clothes three times, or done my birthing classes! Carlisle make it stop!”  
The audience fell about laughing as Sabrina gave David a mock dirty look, before laughing a little herself.  
“So David your Dad, Carlisle, is a doctor isn’t he?”Oprah continued.  
“Yes, he is. I was talking to him over the phone and timing Sabrina’s contractions and he worked out the paramedics weren’t going to make it in time. I grabbed towels and tried to keep Sabrina calm. ”  
“Did it work?” Oprah asked as the audience laughed.  
“Yes.” Sabrina nodded tearing up as she remembered what David had said, how he was in control, that he would look after her and the baby, that he loved her and he was so proud of her.  
David slid his arm around her shoulders, looking at her with love.  
“Awwww” the audience cooed.  
“She was amazing, “David continued with the story, still looking at Sabrina.” She was so brave. I was the one freaking out then, but she just put her game face on and did it all, with my Dad on speaker phone telling us what to do.”  
“And then Sophia was born, and the phone dropped out. She’d come too quickly and was a bit shocked. She was blue and wasn’t breathing. Sabrina grabbed her and started rubbing her with a towel, at first I was wondering what the hell she was doing, but then she started yelling at me about calves and then she puffed a little air into her and all of a sudden Sophia started crying, and we knew she was okay.” Now David was tearing up.  
“And five minutes later, the paramedics walked through the door.” Sabrina finished, a smile on her face as she gazed down at her baby, stroking her cheek softly.  
“Wow,” Oprah smiled at them, even the Queen of Talk Shows was touched.


End file.
